Dodo Dance
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Sixteen-year-old high school student Eren Yeager gets hit by a truck and passes out, bleeding out in the street. When he wakes up in a weird, gigantic steaming body with a pretty girl crying all over him, he thinks maybe dying wasn't the worst thing in the world.
1. Lucid Dream

**Chapter 1: Lucid Dream**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Summary** : Sixteen-year-old high school student Eren Yeager gets hit by a truck and passes out, bleeding out on the street. When he wakes up in a weird, gigantic steaming body with a pretty girl crying all over him, he thinks maybe dying wasn't the worst thing in the world.

 _I wrote this story for my own amusement. Modern Eren will_ _more or less bumble through his life as a soldier before it gets more serious. Expect a lot of TV, movie, video game, and cultural references. This story is mostly Eremika with some Rivetra and Yumikuri._

* * *

"Thanks," Eren said, accepting the change and pocketing it.

He opened the door and stepped out. The wind howled and pierced his skin through his jacket. _Damn, should've put on a thicker jacket_. But his mother had sent him out to pick up milk and he'd rushed out without donning on proper layers, anxious to get back to his video game.

He blew out warm air from his mouth, watching it disappear as white mist in the freezing temperature. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his bus pass. _Fuck!_ He cursed, nearly slipping on the icy sidewalk. He had another near slip before he was able to get to the bench and plop down ungracefully.

Eren pulled out his phone and texted his best friend Armin to see if he wanted to come over for the weekend. As he waited for a reply and his transportation, he opened a game and his thumb began swiping the screen. The cold had numbed his fingers and slowed his reaction. _This is my shittiest score since I first downloaded this game._

A truck came from around the corner. Black ice had coated the road, making it difficult to get traction and the driver lost control.

Eren's head snapped up when he heard the frantic horn in time to see the bright headlights before he felt pressure all over his body.

 _Motherfucker! Did I just die?!_ He thought as he started to slip into unconsciousness.

His senses dulled and everything became a blur. He could make out blurry flashes of red and blue and jumbled up voices.

Then his mind went dark.

* * *

Eren felt something warmth against his body.

Someone was pressing their head against his chest, checking his heartbeat. Was he still alive? He could hear a steaming sound around him. The flashes of red and blue were gone. Drowsily, he wondered where the paramedics had run off to. He felt as if he were sitting up. He wanted to move, but his body wouldn't respond. Was he stuck?

The sun shone on his face. It was so warm and bright and nice. Before it could hit home how the beautiful sunny day did not make sense in the cold and whiteness that was a Sina winter, a beautiful face came into view.

 _Whoa, Mikasa?!_ His eyes widened, focusing on her doll-like face, eyes filled with tears. Had she found him? Or did she hit him? Because if she had hit him, he wouldn't have minded at all. Eren had had a massive crush on Mikasa Ackerman since the third grade but hadn't in six years worked up the courage to go talk to her. It was a source of constant teasing between his friends.

"Eren," her voice quavered as she said his name.

 _It sounds so good when she says it_. He smiled dopily at her. "You're pretty."

Then he passed out again.

* * *

 _"Eren. When I get back, I'll show you the basement that I've kept secret all this time."_

 _Huh? What's going on?_ Eren watched the scene in confusion. "Dad? Is that me? Why am I dressed like a peasant?"

 _"Keep this key on you at all times," Grisha said as a little Eren stared at the metal object in his hands. "And every time you see it, remember. Remember that you must visit the basement!"_

"What basement? We only have an attic." Eren checked his surroundings, noticing the trees. "What kind of weird ass dream is this?" It was like he was watching a movie. Except he was in the scene but there were no cameras, lights, microphones, or production crew around.

 _"This injection will make you forget all of this." Tears were running down Grisha's cheeks. "So there's no use explaining now. Just remember this. You must retake Wall Maria and reach the basement!"_

 _Little Eren stepped back, nervous and scared, holding his hand._

"Is that what I unconsciously think of Dad? A mad scientist?" Eren scratched his head. His father was a pediatrician. But he had never been afraid of needles so it couldn't be a nightmare. Even though it strangely almost felt like one.

 _"I'm certain this ability will help when that time comes!"_

"What ability?"

 _"Their memories will tell you how to use it!"_

"The fuck is going on here?"

 _"Eren! You'll understand the truth someday if you visit the basement!"_

"Hey, wait, is this what they call a lucid dream?" Excitedly, Eren squeezed his eyes shut. "On the beach! Mikasa and Katy Perry in a bikini!" He opened his eyes and was disappointed.

 _"If you want to save Mikasa and Armin, and everyone_ _else, you must learn to control this ability!"_

"Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?" Eren asked loudly, wondering if any replies would come.

And then the dream ended.

* * *

"Mikasa...bikini..."

"Eren?" Mikasa's soft voice called out.

Eren's eyes flew open and he stared at his two friends sleepily. "What?" He quickly gasped awake, feeling his body to check for injuries from the accident.

The lower half of his pants and his right shoe were missing. Why was he dressed like a hobo? His wiggled the toes of his bare foot. Mikasa and Armin were staring at him nervously, dressed in the same outfit. Eren might have laughed at what his best friend was wearing if it weren't for the people with swords surrounding them, who were also wearing the same dorky outfit, albeit sillier with a rose insignia instead of crossed swords.

"What the fuck is going on?" Eren was completely bewildered. "Who are those people? What is this place?" He turned his head to look back and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets. _Holy shit! That's a one big wall!_

"Eren, are you yourself again?" Armin asked worriedly. "Tell them everything you know! I'm sure they'll understand!"

"Tell who what? I'm don't get this myself."

"Well, say something, you monster!"

"Who's that? And why's he calling me a monster?"

"Some Garrison captain," Mikasa answered, fixing the man with a chilling stare. "He saw us pull you out of that Titan and wants to kill you."

Eren vaguely recalled being stuck in a steaming mass of flesh and Mikasa and Armin pulling him out as he went in and out of consciousness. Nothing made sense. Where was the truck? The bus stop? The city? The snow?

"We're going to blow you right back to hell, freak!"

"Hey!" Eren's mouth ran off ahead of his brain, annoyed by the constant insults. "You can't do that!" His words seemed to take them by surprise. "I know my rights! And I've seen How to Get Away with Murder!"

That response earned him gasps of shock and horror.

"Did you hear that?"

"He says he's going to murder us and get away with it!"

"We should kill him!"

"What?! Are you bastards deaf? I didn't—"

"Trainees Yeager, Ackerman, and Arlert!" The man yelled. "Your present behavior is an act of high treason!"

"Your face is an act of high treason!" Eren yelled back. Probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but it came out automatically.

The man looked stunned for a second before flushing red. "Shut up! Try anything funny or attempt to move from where you are, we'll blast you to bits immediately and without hesitation! This is a direct question! What are you really?! Human?! Or Titan?!"

 _Does he want me to shut up or answer the question?_ Eren rolled his eyes. When was the freaky dream going to end?

"Eren, you have to answer!" Armin looked panicked.

"Uh, human?"

"Liar! We all saw it! You emerged from the carcass of a Titan! We've allowed an unknown being— you—to infiltrate Wall Rose!"

"Man, if you already decided what I am, why did you even bother asking?" Eren complained at the man's logic.

"Even if you are a member of the Training Corp as sanctioned by the king, it is well within reason for me to eliminate any risk as quickly as possible! I'm not wrong!"

He may as well have been speaking another language because Eren had no idea what he was saying.

"The Armored Titan that took down Wall Maria could appear at any moment now! As we speak, the very survival of humanity is at stake! Understand?! We can't afford to waste any further manpower or time on you! I will bombard you with high explosives if I have to!"

"Indeed, their defiance is obvious," a young woman with glasses agreed, standing behind him. "It's unlikely we'll get any beneficial information from them. As you said, this is a waste of time and resources."

Meanwhile, Eren wondered if it was even possible to have dreams within dreams. He'd woken from dreaming about his father injecting him to this weirdness.

"Sir! Now is our best chance!"

"We should destroy him while he's still in human form!"

Mikasa stepped forward, swords ready. "My specialty is slicing up flesh. I'll gladly demonstrate it if need be. If anyone wants to experience my technique then please, by all means, step this way."

Eren's jaw fell. _She's so hot!_ Thinking about his crush took him back to the accident. While he couldn't exactly remember what had happened, he had a feeling it hadn't been pretty. An uneasy feeling began to well in the pit of his stomach. Eren eyed his surroundings nervously. He'd never had a dream this creepily realistic before. He was too frightened to consider it wasn't a dream. He really hoped the accident hadn't caused some irreversible brain damage.

"Hey, Mikasa! Armin! What is all this?!" Eren asked, hoping for a logical answer that would explain everything.

"Mikasa!" Armin said. "Attacking people won't help! There's nowhere to run inside these cramped Walls!"

"I don't care who my opponent is. I won't let anyone kill Eren. I couldn't care less about anything else!"

"Really?" Eren perked up. Maybe the place isn't so bad after all.

"We need to talk with them! None of them understand the situation!" Armin insisted. "That's why fear's spreading among them!"

Eren watched the cannons pointed at them and the soldiers glaring murderously, holding up their swords. _What if this really isn't a dream?_ What the hell had he gotten himself into? He looked at his hands, fingers twitching. They were too rough and calloused. He shifted his body. In his mind, he knew it shouldn't feel like that even if it felt normal. He couldn't feel the skin on his stomach. Eren's eyes widened, fingers brushing his abdomen. _I have abs!_ He felt his biceps, the muscles were thicker and firmer, well-defined, than they should have been.

The body was his but it was also foreign. _Did I really die, then?_ His thoughts went to the bright headlights and the kaleidoscope of memories and feelings that came after. Did his soul come into this body? Was he in some different world? It would be pretty epic.

The smile on his face fell when he remembered the creepy dream with his father and his younger self. Were those this Eren's memories? That thought brought forth tidbits of other memories, quick flashes here and there: wrapping a scarf around a tiny Mikasa, having a meal with his family, pouring over a book with Armin.

Eren rubbed his head. It felt heavy and stuffed. More flashes appeared, but they were too quick for his conscious brain to fully comprehend. _So if I'm here, does that mean this Eren is in my body? Or maybe he's napping in the subconscious mind while I control his meatsuit?_ Just thinking about the mechanism of it all made his head spin. _Mom and Dad must be losing their shit!_ Thinking about how devastated his parents must be about his accident dimmed his enthusiasm and twisted up his insides.

"I'll ask one more time!" The man screamed, snapping Eren out of his thoughts, bringing him back to his new reality. "What are you really?!"

 _A homo sapient, you fucking Neanderthal!_ Eren almost blurted. But he really didn't feel like getting blown up today. "I'm human!" He kept the "duh" at the end to himself.

"I see. Don't take this personally." His arm began to rise. "This is just how it has to be. Because no one can prove that they aren't a monster."

"You dumb mother—"

"Eren! Armin!" Mikasa ran to them, ditching her swords. "We're going up the Wall!" She picked him up in one swoop.

"Whoa!" Eren said when his world turned. _Hey, she has a nice ass._

The key around his neck fell out from under his shirt, reminding him of the strange dream. It also brought an onslaught of memories of being eaten and transforming. That explained why he had woken to Mikasa checking his heartbeat and crying. _Jeez, that Eren was one bloodthirsty little bastard_ , he thought, recalling the violence his new body's former occupant had unleashed in the so-called "Titan" form _._

Eren broke free of Mikasa's grasp and yanked her toward Armin, knowing what to do. Throwing an arm around his best friend, he brought his hand up to his mouth as the cannon fired. _I'll need to come up with a cool catchphrase for the future when I transform._

A golden-orange explosion erupted.

Eren grinned, on the shoulder of the half-skeletal half-muscle Titan. _This is so fucking cool!_

The screen of dust and steam began to clear up. The soldiers noticed the halfway formed giant and cried out in terror, pulling the teen from his excitement. _Oh, right, they're scared of these Titan things._ While the men and women around him lost their composure, he broke free of the muscle to check on his friend and his crush.

"Hey, you two alright?"

Armin gaped at him. "Eren, what is this?"

"A long story," he said, sighing. "But let's get out of here first. This thing's starting to vaporize." Eren stepped out from under the Titan's shelter of flesh and bone. There was plenty of cover keeping them hidden from the soldiers. "I'm sure those clowns will attack again after this display."

"Eren, what happened?" Mikasa asked.

"Long story short, Dad went full-on Frankenstein and injected me with some serum that gave me this ability. He said something about it affecting my memories," he threw that in there as a cover for later because he didn't have all of the other Eren's memories. "It's why I haven't known about this ability even though he injected me years ago. And he mentioned it was really important to go to our basement. It's where the secrets about the Titans are."

"What?" Armin gasped. "Why didn't he ever say anything before? He—"

"Right now, we have other things to worry about," Mikasa interrupted.

 _She looks good with short hair, too._ Eren mentally shook his head. _Stay focused if you want to survive, Yeager!_ He heard the soldiers talking outside their cover of steam. "What do we do now?" Eren asked. "I'm too tired to become a Titan again." He was sweating and pale.

"Armin." Mikasa turned to him. "What do you suggest?"

"M-Me?"

"You're the smartest person I know. If anyone can figure a way out of this, it's you."

"Yeah," Eren jumped in when Armin turned to him. He knew his best friend lack self-confidence, which was utterly crazy to him because he and everyone else could see what a genius Armin was. Only Armin himself was oblivious to his strengths, too obsessed with his weaknesses. "You always make the right call. I trust you," he declared.

"When have I ever done that?"

 _Oh shit._ Eren didn't think he could cite the number of times Armin had saved his ass on "Call of Duty" as an example.

"Five years ago," Mikasa answered, much to his relief. "If you hadn't gone and gotten Hannes, Eren and I would have been devoured that day."

Eren listened to the soldiers and said nervously. "Dude, I don't wanna rush you but we're almost out of time, I think."

Armin stood up, determined, and marched out. _Go get 'em, buddy!_ Eren thought proudly.

"Halt!"

Armin held up his hands up.

"You've finally revealed your true self, monster! I'll do it! I'll give the order and kill you!"

Eren was tempted to flip him off, but he wasn't sure it was a crude gesture there as well. He didn't want to sabotage Armin's plan and kept his hands by his sides.

"He's not an enemy of humanity!"

And so they began arguing. Eren understood the gist of it, though he was sure Armin was bullshitting some things. _I need to get my hands on a history book_. He was able to keep up enough to figure out Armin had won. _I knew he could do it! Captain of the debate team! Well, not here._ His happiness didn't last long.

"You motherfucking chicken shit!" Eren pointed accusingly when the man's arm started to rise. "You lost! Take it like a man!"

But the Garrison captain wasn't deterred. _Aw, shit_. Eren brought his hand closer to his mouth. Thankfully, the day was saved at the arrival of a bald man who seemed to be the man in charge and Eren was spared having to transform, which was fortunate because he really didn't think he had it in him for one more transformation. Eren could almost imagine his Titan-self resembling Naruto's close jutsu from the first episode.

* * *

"So, who's the weirdo?" Eren whispered to Armin after hearing the bald man expressing his desire to be eaten by a sexy lady Titan. Armin gave Eren an odd look, telling him Commander Pixis was the Garrison head of the Southern territories. Eren nodded like he knew what that meant.

The Garrison commander asked him about his Titan and Eren tried to answer honestly. "I see," Pixis finally said, after listening to the explanation. "And in your basement, we will find the answers?"

"I think so, sir," Eren replied respectfully. They were centering an entire plan around him. He wondered if he should fess up. _Yeah, that'll go real well,_ he thought sarcastically. _They won't lock you up for being a lunatic._ A lunatic with insane abilities they knew nothing about _._ A winning combination.

"Do you believe him?" Armin asked Pixis.

"There is no proof what he claims is true, but I am willing to keep it in mind. I think I can tell when someone is being sincere or not. So I will guarantee your safety."

Eren relaxed, hearing those words. Pixis then asked Armin about his plan to use Eren's Titan abilities to retake Trost. Listening to them speak, Eren began feeling very nervous. Could he do this? He hadn't signed up to be a soldier and he didn't know how to be one. In fact, he tended to have issues with authorities at times. Dreaming about being a hero was a hell of a lot easier than actually being one. Everyone was expecting so much of him. What if he failed? _I'm not their Eren!_

He just wanted to go home to his loving parents and his beloved PS4.

He wanted superpowers. But he did not want to be responsible for keeping humanity from going extinct! Then it hit him. _Wait, there have to be other humans out there!_ The world was big. He felt better thinking if he royally screwed things up, the species wouldn't go extinct. And even if by some chance they did, it wasn't like anyone would be around to remember. Strangely enough, the sad attempt to cheer himself worked and he felt a little better.

Pixis walked up to Eren. "What do you say, Eren Yeager?"

 _I say life should have a save option so you can start over when you fuck up._ Alas, that was not an option. "I'll do it! I don't know if I can close that hole but I will give it my best!"

The rock they were talking about couldn't be that heavy for him. He could turn into a jacked up 15-meter giant.

 _How hard can it be?_

* * *

 **References**

How to Get Away with Murder — Legal drama

Call of Duty — First-person shooter video game

Close jutsu — Ninja technique of creating intangible clones from the anime Naruto

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	2. It's Prometheus!

**Chapter 2: It's Prometheus!**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Eren gets hit by a truck and passes out. He wakes up in another world, in the body of that world's version of him. He learns he is a soldier and a Titan-Shifter.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going with the half-assed plan I made up without thinking!" Armin fretted, holding his hands up, fingers twitching.

"No taking it back now. Besides, he's a commander. He probably figured out how to make it work," Eren assured, patting his best friend's shoulder.

"I guess."

"Besides, if it fails it won't be on you. It'll be his fault. Or mine."

That earned him a weird look.

 _Now's the time._ Eren subtly checked their surroundings. He and Armin stop atop the Wall, near some crates with the other soldiers out of hearing range. While he didn't have a strong bond with this Armin, he knew, he could feel it in his bones, that this one was just as trustworthy and reliable as his best friend back home. "Armin, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"That serum I was telling you about. It did something to my memories."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I don't remember...things. Events." Eren struggled to word it properly. He should've thought up a well-prepared explanation before opening his mouth. "I know people. Kind of. I know you and Mikasa. I mean, I can put names to faces but." He looked troubled. "I can't remember us growing up and things like that. It's only brief flashes."

"What?" Armin's eyes were huge. "You have amnesia?"

"Sort of. I don't know the history," Eren said nervously. "I can't...I don't...I lost _so much_." He didn't have to fake the unease and fear. It was all real.

"Eren..."

"You can't tell Mikasa! I don't want her to worry. And you have to help me make sure she won't find out. Or anyone else! You need to tell me everything, okay?"

"Do you—" Armin cleared his throat nervously. "Do you remember...that day?"

"Dude, why're you being so cryptic? I just told you I can't remember events."

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

"Just give me a quick rundown of Titans and shit." Various images and facts suddenly appeared in Eren's head and he was momentarily overwhelmed before sorting it out. "They come in various sizes, they're dumb as rocks, they've got no private parts, and their weakness is their napes, right? Is there anything else that's important I need to know?"

"Aside from the fact that if you're able to become a Titan, that means the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan are humans, too, not much."

"Right. Them. Those uh, those fucking bastards," Eren threw that in for good measure. He tried to imagine what those two looked like in hopes of the info popping up again. But all he could think about was some random ass Titan in Goldcloaks armor.

"You really can't remember when Shinganshina was breached and we lost Wall Maria?" Armin prodded.

"Aren't we standing on Wall Maria?"

Armin looked beyond troubled. "Oh no, that serum has seriously messed your head up!"

"No wait, that's what we're trying to reclaim, right." Eren nodded, remembering his dream father's words. "Yeah, so remember, if you think I'm not acting like my normal self it's cause of that. Now give me a quick history lesson," he ordered.

"Well, uh, um, there are three Walls," Armin began while Eren waved his hand as if to say _get on with it._ He hit all the main points and Eren absorbed it like a sponge.

 _Dude, I'm like the MC of a story!_ Eren thought excitedly after his best friend finished. Aside from the other two douches bags, the Colossal and the Armored Titans, he was the only human capable of becoming a Titan. A species that had enslaved humanity. _I'm kinda like Goku!_

"Eren," Armin said cautiously. "Do you remember your mom and dad?"

"Yeah," he said confidently. DNA was DNA. Genetics didn't change. They had to be the same people. Although he couldn't recall Zeke in from this Eren's memories so he kept quiet about his brother, wondering sadly if he didn't exist here. "Carla and Grisha Yeager. Let's avoid them until I've learned more!" Before he could fully digest what the horrified expression on his friend's face meant, he was distracted by a young woman waving at him. "I gotta go."

* * *

Pixis was quiet for a few moments as they walked. "It's said that before Titans roamed the land, humanity was made up of people of different races and religions and they continuously fought and slaughtered each other."

Eren almost snorted. The world was a bloody mess even before Titans came to be. _It's black and white now_. Everyone knew who the enemy was and yet they were still divided.

"Apparently, someone back then said that if humans were to face a powerful foe that wasn't human, they would stop fighting each other and come together as one. What do you think?"

 _I've seen the Walking Dead and it ain't happening._ Maybe if the enemy was aliens. He thought about it for a second. _Nah_. He glanced at the town. The people were facing a powerful external threat and they were still squabbling with each other over idiot shit like their financial or geographical status. "Sounds like bullshit to me."

Pixis laughed. "You are cynical, like me."

"We're facing with a non-human enemy and has it made people come together? Nope."

Then Eren thought about it. _Wait, Titans aren't natural._ He was no scientist but even he knew those things weren't part of evolution. They had gone over the fossil record in his science class last year and nowhere was there any evidence of humanoid giants with regeneration abilities. _But they completely disappear once they're killed so there wouldn't be any fossils left behind. But that doesn't make sense either!_ Nothing close to the giants existed in nature. None that he knew of anyway. He was convinced Titans were man-made.

Eren noticed a tall, blond-haired man trying to catch his eye. _Is that Mr. Hannes?_ He awkwardly waved back. _So, my math teacher is a soldier here, huh._

Pixis held a flask to him. "Would you like some?"

"Sure. Sir." Curiously, he took a sniff, knowing it was alcohol. It smelled awful. And tasted even worse. "What the fuck is this shit?" Eren grumbled. _This is what I imagine gasoline tastes like._

Pixis went to stand at the edge of Wall Rose to give his speech.

They didn't expect him to stand next to him, did they? Apparently, they did, if he understood Anka's glare and gesture. Why the shit was there no railing? Gulping, Eren walked forward on shaky knees. _Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look down!_ He really hoped he wouldn't faint. _My butt's tingling._

Eren's stomach was full of knots. Logically he knew that his body and deep in his mind somewhere, he knew how to use the gear now strapped to his waist, courtesy of the Garrisons. But having never even seen the contraption before that day, he felt like throwing up from the height. His mind suddenly latched onto that awesome fact. How was he going to be a soldier when he couldn't even use the damn thing?

He had remembered how to put the gear on when he touched it. But wearing it and using it were two completely separate things. And they were going to start the operation soon. He wasn't going to have time to practice.

"Salute!" Someone whispered from somewhere behind him.

 _Whoops!_ Eren awkwardly placed his fist above his heart. In his mind, he'd been thinking about bringing his hand up to his forehead. _This feels cheesy._ Although he could imagine doing the salute he'd always seen and getting weird looks from the crowd, posing like that. The crowd. There were so many people down below.

Strangely, his nerves eased. _They look so tiny._ Eren was sure looking down would've caused him to throw up and project his vomit on some poor fellow or faint outright. But he felt pretty comfortable. _Huh, wasn't expecting this_.

His body, his muscle memories, they would help him when the time came to use the 3D gear. _Least I hope so._ Then Eren realized everyone was gawking at him. No, he realized, not him, the commander. Too lost in this own world, thinking about flying through the air, singing the Spider-Man theme in his head, he had completely missed Pixis's epic speech.

* * *

"I'm sorry about shoving all this responsibility on your shoulders. Especially now of all times," Armin said pointedly.

Eren could tell he wasn't sold on the idea but what other choice did they have? If he couldn't prove his usefulness, he was dead. The military wasn't going to take chances with someone who could do what he did but had no sense of fealty with his memories gone. Eren had pointed out to his best friend, all he had to do was pick up the rock and take it to the huge hole in the Wall. Armin had given him a weird look again after he had said: "It's not rocket science."

"It's okay. The other option was getting blasted and I'd pick this one any day."

"Eren," Mikasa said, "I think I should come with you."

"If you really want to."

They were both shocked by that.

"What?" Like he was going to miss a chance to spend time around his crush since boyhood. Besides, she was a soldier. She chose this life and she had to know what she was signing up for. Much as he wanted to, Eren thought it'd be insulting if he refused because he wanted to protect her.

"I do!"

"Great! Love to have you!"

They gaped at him again.

"Ackerman." Ian, one of his escorts, approached them. "You're coming with us to protect Yeager. We'll need your skills."

"Awesome, now we don't have to worry about convincing them to let you tag along." Eren grinned, earning a delighted smile from Mikasa. _She's smiling at me!_ He felt ready to take on the world, feeling a rush of adrenaline and determination.

They split up from Armin and went with the Garrison elite team. Ian was talking but Eren was on cloud nine and wasn't paying attention. "Eren, are you feeling okay?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, of course!"

"Okay, good."

"You take care of yourself out there, okay?"

"I will."

"Quit playing house, Yeager," Rico scolded.

"Sorry," he apologized. Internally, he cheered. Mitabi started to complain about him but Ian shut him up. But Eren didn't care, he felt too happy to.

As they neared their destination, Eren started to worry. Rico gave a speech about the value of each soldier that would die for him today. As much as he understood where she was coming from, his own fears and anxieties kept him from giving it his full attention.

When the rock came into view, he almost tripped.

 _They expect me to carry THAT? How?! Do I look like Superman?!_ He noticed Mikasa watching him. _She doesn't doubt me at all._ She gave him a firm nod.

 _I can't fail!_ Eren stared ahead, resolved once more. _I won't fail!_ He thought about the bits of Rico's speech that had filtered through. _They're more than redshirts! I will succeed for them!_

"This is the spot!"

"Let's go!"

"WINTERFELL!" Eren yelled, unable to help himself as he jumped off the Wall before he thought too much and lost his nerve, feeling high on his determination and forgetting about his earlier fears. He laughed in delight as he took flight. _This is fucking amazing!_ The world turned around him and the air felt great in his hair. It seemed silly now, that was scared of this. His body knew exactly what to do. Using the gear felt second nature to him. _It's a bird! It's a plane!_ He noticed the rock and bit his hand, transforming midair.

 _It's Prometheus!_ The ground shook when the 15-meter landed on the ground in a crouch. The giant stood up, walking confidentially toward the massive rock. _I'll have to check to see if someone hasn't already named my Titan and spread it around_. They didn't have social media so it was possible his Titan had no name yet.

And if it didn't, he figured he'd pay homage to the Titan from the stories back home that had stolen fire from the gods and saved humanity. Now that he had a name for his Titan, he still needed a cool catchphrase. _Smash?_ No. It had to be something new.

"Eren." Mikasa landed on a nearby roof. She had a look of pure amazement on her face.

 _Watch me, Mikasa!_ The Rogue Titan smirked cockily and wrapped its arms around the rock and attempted to pick it up. He grunted, struggling, but the stupid thing wouldn't budge. _Okay, maybe I should try a different angle_.

Twenty minutes later and nothing.

 _Why won't you move you fucking fucker?!_ Eren screamed in his head, roaring externally in annoyance. He had tried lifting the damn thing from different angles, pushing it, pulling it, and he had even tried to use a steel beam to create leverage which he thought was mad genius until it failed, too.

 _Ahhhh!_ The Rogue Titan ripped at its hair in frustration and roared in displeasure, stomping its feet like a kid.

"Eren, you have to keep trying," Mikasa encouraged patiently from the roof.

 _This is so humiliating!_ The 15-meter Titan kicked the rock.

 _Crack!_

Rogue roared loudly, sending vibrations through the air. _MOTHERFUCKER!_ He clutched his foot in pain, hopping on one leg. Mercifully, the healing factor took care of that quickly. Why wouldn't the ground swallow him whole already? He groaned, knowing his crush was watching him fail and flounder like a Magikarp. It was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life.

"Stop fooling around, Yeager," Ian yelled.

"I knew it. We shouldn't have placed our faith in him," Rico said. "He's useless."

 _Bitch, why don't you try moving this fucker yourself, then!_ The Rogue Titan glared at them.

"He's trying his best," Mikasa defended him.

 _You tell them, Mikasa!_ Eren thought, his Titan pouting adorably.

"It doesn't matter!" Ian said hotly. "Because our comrades have died for nothing." His shoulders slumped.

"Ian, this operation has failed. Should I fire the flare?"

Rogue sat on the ground in disgrace and disappointment. Eren felt like crying. _I'm the worst MC ever!_

* * *

After some arguing, Ian convinced Rico to give Eren more time and left to take out the Titans that were approaching.

"You can do it, Eren." Mikasa stood on the Titan's shoulder, touching its neck, rubbing it reassuringly. "I believe in you. So believe in yourself." That said, she left to follow the others.

The Rogue Titan fell back on the ground and moaned, wallowing in self-pity and failure. _I suck! I let everyone down!_ He rolled over on his belly and kicked and slapped the ground with his long arms and legs. And Mikasa watched him fail epically like a loser. He grabbed his face, hiding it in his hands. _I could die of shame right now!_ With another pitiful moan, he turned over and stared at the sky.

Seconds passed.

 _C'mon, c'mon, isn't this where the hero gets a brilliant idea and saves the day?_ The Rogue Titan squinted, shading his eyes to see a soldier land on a nearby roof. He sat up quickly.

"Eren, what's wrong?" Armin asked worriedly.

The giant tried to speak but his massive tongue and lipless mouth made it difficult to say anything intelligible. Finally, mewling pathetically, he pointed to his chest, then the rock, made a pushing motion, and shook his head, arms crossing his chest to make an X.

"You can't move it?" Armin interpreted easily.

A head shake and more pathetic mewling answered him.

"Eren." Armin's expression became heartbroken.

The Rogue Titan's massive shoulders slumped in defeat. He hated to let his best friend, and everyone else, down. _Armin put his life on the line for me and got me a chance to prove myself and I can't even pick up a dumb rock._

"I didn't want to tell you this now."

 _Tell me what?_ Eren thought curiously.

"Remember when I asked you about the day Shinganshina was breached?"

The Titan nodded.

"Eren, your mother, she was eaten by a Titan that day. Right in front of you. Do you remember?"

 _No._ His heart sank in his chest. The words triggered the memories from deep within.

Hannes was carrying him and Mikasa away as a Titan with a large, freaky smile pulled his mother out of the wreckage. _Stop._ His mother struggled, but it was of no use. It brought her close and snapped her spine. _I don't want to see that!_ The Rogue Titan's body recoiled, clutching his head, eyes squeezed shut.

Finally, the Titan brought his mother up to its big teeth and bit down gleefully.

And everything went red.

* * *

Eren felt as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

 _What?_ He looked around tiredly. _What happened?_ The Rogue Titan felt two pairs of feet on his shoulders. He heard his best friend's voice but Eren couldn't understand what was happening.

His breathing hitched when he recalled Armin's words.

 _That's not my mom! She's not_ my _mom!_ He repeated to himself. Tried to distance himself from that violent memory. He wasn't like him _,_ like the other Eren. He didn't grow up oppressed and confined and always dreaming of freedom. He grew up happy and loved and taken care of. He was soft.

 _My mom and dad are alive and safe and worried sick about me. Yeah, they're okay._ Those thoughts bounced around his skull until he believed them and his heartbeat came under control. He forced the bloody memory of the other Eren's mother's death and replaced it with a happy memory of the previous Christmas with his parents. He refused to acknowledge the other memory for the sake of his state of mind.

The Rogue Titan didn't register the pain of the blades piercing his skin.

Armin's face came into view. "You did it, Eren!"

"Huh?" Eren eyed him blearily, blinking several times. Did he mean what he thought he meant? His eyes took in their surroundings. A great burden _had_ been lifted off his shoulders, he realized, quite literally. _What the hell, I don't remember anything._

"You carried the rock on your back and closed the hole! We've taken back Trost!"

 _I carried it on my back?_ How was that possible when he couldn't even push the damn thing an inch much less lift it above his head and carry it all the way there? _Maybe I should go with the name Atlas instead_.

"Humanity has won its first battle against the Titans!"

Eren smiled weakly. "Great. Whoo-hoo." He pumped his fist shakily and Armin laughed.

Until two Titans approached.

"Eren! Armin!" Mikasa yelled, racing toward them.

Armin's eyes were wide with fear.

 _We'll be fine._ Eren yawned. _We're like the main characters_. Then he remembered he wasn't watching a TV show or a movie. _Well, shit._

Suddenly, a blur came from above and took out the two Titans. _Is that Sonic?_ Eren blinked and shook his head. The thing wasn't blue at all. He had to be seeing things, right? He squinted. The short man landed on the steaming corpse of one of his kills. He stood with his back to them. Looking over his shoulder, he spoke, "Hey brats. What the hell's going on here?"

 _No way._ Eren's mouth fell open. _It's a HOBBIT!_

* * *

 **References**

Goldcloaks — Knights of the City Watch in King's Landing, Game of Thrones

Goku — Alien main character from the Dragon Ball series

The Walking Dead — Post-apocalyptic TV show about zombies

Winterfell — Home of the Stark family, Game of Thrones

Redshirts — Crew members of the spaceship Enterprise that get killed more than any other-colored shirt wearing characters, Star Trek

Sonic the Hedgehog — A blue, cartoon hedgehog that can run at supersonic speed

Hobbit — A race of short humanoids from Middle-earth, Lord of the Rings

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	3. Exhausted

**Chapter 3: Exhausted**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Eren lies to Armin and says the serum messed up his memories. He learns about Carla's death and pushes it out of his head. He doesn't remember sealing the hole with the rock.

* * *

When Eren came to, he was in a cell.

 _How did I get here?_ Chains jingled around his wrists. _Uh-oh_. He had passed out not long after he was pulled out of his Titan. _Ungrateful fucks. I save their sorry asses and this is how they—No._ He frowned. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember carrying the boulder.

"You're awake," an unknown voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Eren saw the short man, the hobbit, leaning against the wall, arms folded. Something about him seemed familiar. Had he seen the man somewhere? Before Eren could think where he had seen him before, he saw the person sitting in the chair, the one who had spoken. _Captain America?!_ Eren almost slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. _No wait, that's not him._ The dude's eyebrows were huge, though.

"Where am I?"

"As you can see, you're in a dungeon."

 _No shit, Sherlock._ Eren almost rolled his eyes. _Obviously, I can see that._

"Right now, you're in the custody of the Military Police."

Eren leaned to the side, noticing the men with rifles positioned on either side of his cell. He almost laughed out at the insignia on their jackets. Fucking _unicorns_ of all things. _Yeah, that'll strike fear in the hearts of criminals everywhere._

What the fuck was it with the military and their cheesy as fuck uniforms and insignias? Roses and unicorns and wings. At least the wings looked cool. He wondered if their plan was to make their enemies laugh themselves to death. But they thought they were the last of humanity and Titans are their only enemies so it wasn't a dumb strategy apparently, just a poor taste in fashion.

"That's mine," Eren said, spotting the key in not-Captain America's hand.

"Yes. And I will return it, later. It's the key to your basement where the secrets of the Titans are kept, yes?"

"That's what my old man told me," he replied.

"You've lost your memory," the hobbit said. "How convenient."

Eren shrugged in a _what can ya do?_ manner.

"Levi, we've already concluded he has no reason to lie," not-Captain America said. "There's so much we don't know. The most important thing is to know your intentions," he told the teen.

"My intentions?" Before the man could speak further, Eren blushed and said, "Well, there's this girl, Mikasa, and I've been in love with her since we were nine and I—"

"Not those kinds of intentions, idiot," Levi the Hobbit growled.

"Oh."

"If we want to investigate your home, we first have to take back Shinganshina district and Wall Maria. Drastic measures were taken to ensure the hole was sealed. We'll need to use your Titan abilities," Eyebrows said, smiling.

Commander Erwin Smith. _Is that his name?_ Eren thought as it popped up in his head.

"Ironic that a Titan will determine our fate. The Colossal and Armored Titans are likely the same as you. Your intentions are the key. The key to freeing humankind."

"Uh, no, dude. The key is the key." Eren pointed to the object in Erwin's hands. "Just send a small team when the moon is full and bright or whatever to sneak over. You have my permission to take the key and I'll tell you where the house is. Easy." He smiled in satisfaction at his simple but brilliant plan. "You're welcome," he added.

Levi snorted, "Like it's that simple."

"Yeah, it is."

Erwin sighed. "No, unfortunately, it is not. There are rules we must follow."

 _Fuck politics_. Eren rolled his eyes. The solution was so obvious to him. Why were people so fucking stupid? _You'd think natural selection would've taken care of the majority of the idiots by now but no_.

"Well?" Erwin prodded.

"Answer the question, scum," Levi sneered.

 _Pissy little fucker._ Eren decided to be childish. If he was under the MP's custody, the two men couldn't do anything to him. Not to mention he was too precious to the Survey Corps and they wanted him at all costs. He was glad for the quick but insightful info Armin had provided in the history lesson. "What question? You didn't _ask_ me anything."

"What are your intentions?" Erwin answered patiently. "Not your romantic ones," he said quickly.

Eren was a firm supporter of House Targaryen. And associated the Wings of Freedom with dragons _. It's practically a sign from the universe,_ he thought humorously _._ Also, he didn't think the two men would appreciate him wanting to join because wearing a rose or unicorn insignia was too embarrassing to him.

But most importantly, it was where Armin was fully intent on going and Eren had his best friend's back, even if he wasn't the same Armin he knew. _I'm only alive because I took over their Eren's body._ Least he could do was keep an eye on them and protect them for the other Eren.

"I'm going to join the Survey Corps," Eren declared loudly, resolute. "So I can slaughter all the Titans." He grinned, borrowing the reason from the other Eren.

"Hmm." Levi studied him. "Erwin, I'll take responsibility for him. Tell the brass." He walked over to the cell and grabbed one of the bars. "Doesn't mean I trust him. But if he does anything suspicious, I'll kill him right then and there."

 _Lame_. Eren was not impressed. _Stop trying so hard to be cool._

"I doubt anyone will complain. Because I'm the perfect one for the job. I'll accept your enlistment in the Survey Corps."

 _Whoopty fuckin' doo._ It almost pained Eren not to roll his eyes. "When will I get to see Mikasa and Armin again?"

"You'll have to wait until after the trial," Erwin told him before he and Levi left.

* * *

"Can I use the toilet?"

"You just went earlier."

"Can I get some water?"

"Hey, understand the situation you're in, monster."

"I do. That's why I want to go to the toilet. Or I can just go in here, near the bars, and you can deal with the smell."

The guards spluttered. "You bastard!" One of them growled.

"Actually my parents were happily married before they had me, thanks."

The guards refused to be baited anymore and fell silent.

Eren fell back on the bed, arms behind his head. _Man, it's been days._ Why did the government always have to take so long? Even here it seemed bureaucracy dragged its feet. He hadn't minded the first day. He took the time to relax and rest up, convincing himself he wasn't hallucinating because of brain damage or whatever. It had been nice at first, sleeping as long as he wanted and not worrying about failing humanity. Finally, when he decided it was real, his thoughts turned somber and scary.

The situation was too frightening to deal with. It made him fall into a black hole of terror and hopelessness if he spent too long thinking about it. His family, his friends, his home, his entire life, it was all gone.

The situation left him feeling sick to his stomach and he dealt with it the same way he dealt with tough homework assignments: procrastination. Eren knew it was a terrible solution, shoving his fears and anxieties in the back of his mind to deal with later. It was still there, though, no matter how much he ignored it, and he was forced to face it in his nightmares. But a small part of him was still hopeful it was a long dream he was having because he was in a coma.

Boredom was another problem for him. During his imprisonment, he had grown so restless he'd reached the point of annoying the guards for fun. They were going to think he was a monster regardless of what he said, Eren had reasoned. Why not amuse himself while he was stuck in their dour company? They never failed to fall into his traps.

Eren made it a game as he waited for his trial. He liked to verbally poke them and piss them off, getting into arguments and annoying them even more. He wanted to see if he could make them crack quicker the next time he saw them. They thought they were so smart, wising up to the fact that he gleaned amusement from getting a reaction out of them. But he liked the challenge. It made it more interesting and they always cracked eventually.

Finally came the day of the trial.

When the sound of footsteps came from the stairs, Eren stopped harassing Seaman—a name he had come up with when the first set of guards had warned the others not to say each other's names because he would overhear.

A crazy woman attacked the bars. Eren shrieked theatrically. "Seaman, Marmaduke, sic her!"

The guards looked beyond relieved their duty was done and practically ran away.

"Hey! Don't leave me with this serial killer! I thought you were supposed to my guards, you fuckers! So guard me!" He heard the door slam shut at the top of the stairs.

"Hello, you're Eren?"

 _Is this a dude or a chic?_ He wondered. _The voice isn't deep so she must be a woman._ Eren rolled his eyes. "No, I'm his twin brother, Elmer. And this is all one big misunderstanding. Eren's the evil twin. I'm totally innocent!"

She smiled in amusement. "It took so long time, I know, you must feel filthy." She studied him curiously. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wear these."

Did these people forget what he was capable of? Huffing, Eren slipped on the cuffs and followed them out of the basement.

"I'm Hange Zoe," the woman introduced herself. "A squad leader in the Survey Corps. And this is Mike Zacharias, also a squad leader."

Mike was sticking his nose far too close to Eren for comfort. Then the weirdo actually sniffed him.

"Sorry, man, I'm strictly chicks, no dicks."

That earned him a smirk. Hange began babbling but Eren tuned her out until she said anything worth listening to. Which didn't happen. She babbled nonsense the entire way. They arrived before a closed door.

"We've no choice but to trust you blindly." Hange smiled at him. "Good luck."

 _Thanks for nothing_. Eren thought sourly.

* * *

 _This is so uncool._ Eren was less than thrilled about being locked in place in the middle of the entire courtroom.

 _Like this is going to help if I decide to transform_. He toyed with the idea of becoming a Titan just to see their reactions. _I guess my time in prison affected me more than I thought_. How long had he been in there anyway? He hadn't been allowed to see the sun or given a bath. He'd had to make do with washing himself as much as he could from the tap in the dingy restroom. Even serial killers got those basic luxuries back home _. This place blows big time_.

The judge introduced himself as Darius Zackly and began reading info about him off a piece of paper in his hand. "You're Eren Yeager, a soldier devoted to serving humanity, correct?"

 _I mean, technically in The Last of Us I did fight for—wait, never mind._ He fondly remembered finishing the game a few weeks back, yelling at the TV: _Humanity can suck it! I'm saving my baby girl!_ Armin had thought the ending was a little sad. The world had been denied a vaccine against the infected over one girl, though Eren had been completely fine with it.

"Yes, sir."

"This is an unprecedented case."

 _You don't have to tell me about unprecedented_. Eren thought.

Zackly went on to explain how the trial would work. "This case is outside the bounds of common law, hence the special court-martial."

Where was his attorney? Eren sulked, searching for his public defender. _Don't I get one?_ His eyes fell on Armin and Mikasa. _Hey!_ He smiled at them. _This is good. They're right here_. In case they decided to take off his head, he wouldn't need to search for his friends.

"I will make the final decision. We will deliberate whether you live or die as well. Do you have any objections?"

"No, sir."

"Good. I'm glad you're so cooperative," Zackly said. "Unless we publicize your existence in some way, we will have to face another threat besides the Titans. This court is tasked with deciding which faction will take custody of you, the Military Police or the Survey Corps. First, let us hear the opening statement from the Military Police."

"Your Honor, I am Nile Dawk, Commander of the Military Police. Our proposition is as follows: We will examine Eren's body thoroughly, then dispose of him as soon as possible. It's a fact that his Titan power repelled the last attack," Nile said, looking at the boy.

Eren hit the man with his best puppy-dog stare.

It threw Nile off for a second before he started again. "However, his character induces disturbances that may even lead to a rebellion."

"Objection!" All eyes turned to Eren in surprise. "Calls for speculation!" Eren had only wanted to say the first part for fun and threw in another familiar phrase he had heard on legal dramas. Then he realized the MP Commander's words did, in fact, invite the judge to speculate on his character.

Zackly raised an eyebrow. "Trainee Yeager, let him finish. Continue, Commander Nile."

"Yes." Nile cleared his throat, his flow interrupted after being thrown off again. "Therefore, he shall provide us with as much intelligence as possible, then he'll become a martyr for humanity."

"A martyr, huh? Do I at least get a statue in my honor?"

"No."

 _Well then, your proposition sucks._ Eren turned to Zackly. "Everything that guy just said is bullshit." Gasps went around the courtroom. "Thank you," he added as an afterthought.

"Our proposition—" Nile began.

"There's no need for that!" A man dressed as a preacher suddenly interrupted. "He's some vermin that breached and infiltrated the sacred Walls by intruding on our lands! He should be killed here and now!"

Before Eren could tell the man to come and try it, Zackly spoke. "Pastor Nick, please remain quiet or you will be escorted out. And you, Trainee Yeager, do not speak again unless spoken to."

 _This trial's a fucking joke._ Eren thought bitterly. The Survey Corps, his so-called allies, hadn't even given him one piece of advice. Not that it mattered. _I'm not even allowed to defend myself_. He had his own plan though. If—when—things went to shit, he planned to transform, grab his two friends, and run for the hills. The world was a bigger place than any of them knew. He was sure they could find a civilization out there. _Hopefully less crazy than these Wall obsessed weirdos._

"Your Honor, I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. Our proposition is as follows: We will accept Eren as a formal member of the Survey Corps, and recapture Wall Maria by using his Titan power. That is all."

 _What?_ Eren gaped. He wasn't the only one taken back.

"Is that it?" Zackly inquired.

"Yes. Using his abilities, we can retake Wall Maria. I believe the priorities are clear."

 _Maybe he has a plan, after all._ Eren thought hopefully.

"I see. And from where do you intend to launch that operation? Pixis." Zackly turned to the Garrison commander. "I believe the gate at Trost was sealed for good, yes?"

"Yes," Pixis replied. "I doubt it'll ever be opened again."

Erwin began to present his plan which then led to people interrupting and arguing about whether the gates should be sealed permanently, Levi insulting people, and Pastor Nick sprouting more nonsense about the Walls being built by goddesses and shit. _These people are fucking nuts._ Worshipping Walls? The fuck? At that point, pretty much anywhere was looking better than staying behind the Walls with these lunatics.

Finally, Zackly made them all shut up and turned to him. "Yeager, let me ask you this: Can you keep fighting for the sake of humankind as a soldier, and also use your Titan power for the same goal?"

"Yes, sir," he answered when really he wanted to tell them all off and run away someplace saner. _Hawaii's nice this time of year_. And pretty much all year 'round. While he daydreamed about sipping piña coladas on the beach with him and Armin in trunks with leis around their necks and Mikasa in a coconut bikini and grassy skirt, the conversation turned deadly. Eren noticed the tension oozing off his crush. _And I missed something again_. He really needed to work on his bad habit of spacing out at the most inopportune moments.

"The incident we refer to is how Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents at a young age and came to live with the Yeager family."

Now that had Eren's full attention.

"Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman were nine-years-old at the time when they stabbed and killed three men wanted for robbery and kidnapping."

Eren's jaw fell to the floor. He flinched when the memories hit him like a bus, and the blood drained from his face.

"Though it is justifiable self-defense, I can't help but feel disturbed and believe their basic human nature needs to be questioned," Nile concluded.

Eren barely had time to process the new info, and the memories, before the people started baying for his blood...

"Yeah! He's probably a Titan who infiltrated us disguised as a child!"

...and Mikasa's.

"Her, too! How can we be sure she's human?"

"That's right! We should dissect her just in case!"

"Hey! She's got nothing to do with this!" Eren glared furiously at the idiots who had just spoken. "Leave her out of it!"

"How can we believe you?"

"Because I said so, asshat!"

"He's defending her so she's probably like him!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Are you people honestly _that_ dumb?" Eren struggled against the handcuffs now, causing the court to become quiet _I can understand coming after me but how_ dare _they attack Mikasa!_ He had never been angrier in his life. Suddenly, Eren felt another tidal wave of rage come out of nowhere. It was the pent-up frustration at his situation and the fear of the strange, unknown world he was stuck in that he had pushed back for days, now rushing to the surface. "You just sit there and spout your bullshit and nod like you're so fucking smart!"

The courtroom was dead silent.

"I got news for you, fucktards! You're not! You're nothing but a bunch of scared, stupid, worthless cows!"

 _This is it._ Eren thought almost giddily, grinning like a maniac. Unlike the previous owner of the body, the new one felt no loyalty to these people, to humans, and he was ready to leave them to save their own useless asses and watch them burn. Hell, he'd take front row seats and a bucket of popcorn to go with the show.

He was just about to mention how much he loved beef before Shifting and scaring them all shitless when Nile ordered one of his subordinates to take aim. _I can regrow limbs. What's a measly bullet gonna do?_ Eren wasn't worried one bit, too fed up with all the shit and at his breaking point.

Suddenly, a powerful kick caused him to black out for a second.

He blinked, seeing a bloody tooth on the floor a few feet from him. _Is that my tooth?_ And then the vicious beating started.

"Wait, Mikasa!" Armin grabbed her arm.

Seeing their faces caused the tornado of emotions in him to pause, giving him a moment of clarity.

Eren wondered what the hell was wrong with him. The hobbit continued to beat him but he barely felt it, too overcome with horror at what he had almost done. He had no experience transforming indoors and he could've accidentally brought the roof down on his friends and other innocent people if he had gone for his desperate bid at freedom from these nutters.

Levi smashed Eren's face into the ground, resting his boot on the teen's head. "It's just my personal opinion, but pain is the best tool for discipline. You don't need to be educated by words. You need training. You've fallen low enough that you're easy to kick around, anyway."

The kicks started again.

"Hold on, Levi," Nile interrupted, nervousness clear in his voice.

"What?"

Though he could hear them, Eren couldn't understand what they were saying, too lost in his own head.

"It's dangerous. What if he starts raging and turns into a Titan?"

He felt weak all of a sudden and small tremors rolled through his body. Eren felt like a puppet whose strings had just been severed. He felt lifeless and immobile.

Levi gripped his hair and held his bloodied face up for display. "What are you talking about? I thought you were going to dissect him."

 _Motherfucking bastard. I should sue his bitch ass for every fucking penny._ Eren thought tiredly. Other voices spoke up, Zackly and Erwin, but he may as well have been underwater for their voices came out distorted and incomprehensible. _Oh right, I can't sue him. Because this isn't home._ Every bone in his body felt like lead, weighing him down with exhaustion. He wanted to cry but didn't have an ounce of energy left in him to do even that.

The rage had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, leaving him feeling like an empty shell.

He missed his home, family, friends, society, technology, food, music, _everything_. Beads of sweat coated his forehead and he wondered what Levi had done to make his arm hurt like that.

His heart was beating strangely, too, and he wanted to throw up. Eren briefly wondered if he was having a heart attack, despite his young age. The courtroom disappeared and white walls began to spin around him.

 _Why didn't I just die when the truck hit me?_ That would have been so wonderful. But it wasn't too late now, he thought.

* * *

"He's out cold still?" Levi crossed his arms.

Mike was next to him, a grim look on his face.

"You were too rough with him," Hange complained, kneeling by the couch where Eren lay.

"Has he started healing yet?" Erwin asked.

"No, not yet. I wonder how long the process is."

"He'll have to understand," the commander said. "It was unfortunate but necessary."

As they talked, Hange watched Eren. She was excited to see his miraculous healing abilities work right before her eyes. The eager smile on her face started to disappear. Her stomach dropped in pure dread when she noticed his chest wasn't rising and falling. Frantic, she grabbed his wrist and placed her ear above his heart. Her frightened shriek made the men in the room jump.

"What—"

"Eren's not breathing!" Hange screamed in panic.

They shared twin looks of horror.

"His heart's not beating!"

* * *

 **References**

House Targaryen — Noble family, Game of Thrones

The Last of Us — Post-apocalyptic video game

"Everything that guy just said is bullshit. Thank you." — My Cousin Vinnie

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	4. The Other Eren

**Chapter 4: The Other Eren**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Eren loses his shit during the trial. He's ready to Shift and run away with his friends but Levi starts beating him. Eren gives up, wishing he had died the first time and his heart stops.

* * *

They rushed him to a sealed off wing in the hospital.

Hange and Erwin watched the doctors take him to the operation theatre.

She stepped back, sliding against the wall to the ground, head in hands. "What the hell did we do, Erwin?"

The commander sat beside her. "We knew his healing was strong enough that even severed limbs could regenerate. What were a few broken bones and bruises compared to that?"

"But they didn't." Her face held no hint of cheer as it usually did. "And we killed him. A fifteen-year-old boy."

"He's not the first one that young to die by my orders," Erwin said seriously.

"You mean out in the battlefield where they know they could die and accept it's a possibility that they will be used as sacrifices? That's different and you know it."

They were silent for a minute. "He'll be fine."

"He was dead for twelve minutes. _Twelve_. That we know of." She felt so frustrated. Despite all her powers of observation, she hadn't noticed that the unconscious teenager being carried beside her was actually dead. "It might not even matter now if they stabilize him."

"He's not like a normal human. There's a very high chance his abilities will reverse any potential brain damage."

"There was also a very high chance he'd heal from a beating when he's survived losing limbs and being swallowed alive. Look how well that turned out." Hange's chest felt heavy with guilt. She couldn't imagine what Levi had to be going through. Her expression spoke volumes and Erwin answered her question before she even asked.

"He left soon as the doctors took Eren."

Hange felt angry at Levi for running. Then she realized he could do nothing in the situation. And standing around uselessly and waiting was going to be hellish. _C'mon, Eren, you have to pull through. For humanity, for Levi, but most importantly, for your friends_. The three had gone through hell and survived. They only had each other. "Who's going to tell Ackerman and Arlert?"

Erwin sighed deeply. "I'll take care of that."

Hours stretched on and Erwin had to leave at one point after Mike returned from meeting with Zackly. Unsurprisingly, the chief had been less than thrilled when he was told the news.

Finally, the doctors stepped out. Hange and Erwin quickly stood.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"It's difficult to say."

Hange wanted to rip her hair out. Why did they always have to say that? Couldn't they just give a straight answer for once?

"The patient has multiple broken ribs, a fracture in his left arm, a sprained wrist, broken nose, missing tooth, as well as bruising on his internal organs," Dr. Kissinger explained. "We were able to repair most of the damage. However, we will have to wait and see how detrimental those twelve minutes without oxygen were to his brain."

"What happened? He's a teenager," Hange said. "He couldn't have had a heart attack, right?"

"Knowing his circumstances, it's clear he was under extreme amounts of physical, mental, and emotional stress. He has a healthy heart. So, considering the extreme circumstances, my theory is that he may have succumbed to his overwhelming situation and just stopped fighting. His heart gave out as a result." She shook her head.

The statement thickened the already heavy atmosphere further.

"Is he otherwise out of danger, aside from his injuries?" Erwin asked. "Chief Zackly ordered we report as soon as Eren is out of surgery."

"I wish I could tell you so," the doctor said sympathetically. "But his condition is still severe."

"Do you think he'll make it?" Hange asked.

"The next twenty-four hours will be critical. Unfortunately, I'm not too hopeful."

Her heart fell at those words.

"Thank you for all you did," the commander said.

"What now?" Hange asked, watching the doctors leave.

"I have to go tell the chief." Erwin sighed, clearly not looking forward to that. "I was hoping for some good news, but."

"Who knows about this?"

"Aside from those present in the room then, there's only the chief and the doctors. They were given a gag order before they began the surgery."

While most may not mourn Eren's death or his condition, they would certainly jump at the chance to take the golden opportunity to bury the Survey Corps for the screw-up.

"After I meet with Chief Zackly, Arlert and Ackerman will know as well."

"They're being told, then?"

"Yes."

Hange wasn't sure how well they, Ackerman in particular, were going to react to being served a gag order.

"It was a fight to convince Chief Zackly to let them see him." It was the least Erwin felt he could do. If Eren had died on the table, it wouldn't have mattered if the two found out about his condition before everyone else. But if he lived, Erwin thought the boy might be more motivated to fight to live if he saw his friends.

* * *

Eren blinked.

He was standing in the middle of a very familiar room. Various posters of video games, TV shows, and bands were on the walls. There was a brown desk in the corner with notebooks, pens, and pencils scattered about with a black cushy chair pushed in. The bed was messily made, covered in junk food wrappers as well as his laptop and his music player. It was his room, back home _._ He wandered over to the bookshelf, touching the various titles. On the carpet was an ugly stain from when he'd spilled soda at the age of thirteen. His mother had given him an earful about it.

The air was thick with the delicious scents of peppermint and gingerbread. He could hear the soft sounds of cars and music coming from outside the open window. White flurries fell gently to the ground and stuck there. A cold breeze swept in and chilled his warm skin.

Everything felt real.

But there was also a dream-like quality to it.

Eren couldn't put his finger on it with his five senses yet he could sense it still.

His feet took him outside the bedroom, past the hallway covered with framed family photos, and down the stairs to the sound of laughter. The smell of eggnog was strong and his mouth watered. They were in the living room. His parents. And him.

The Eren on the floor was opening presents by the beautiful Christmas tree. He tore open one of the boxes and pulled out a sweatshirt with the logo of his favorite basketball team. _Is this last Christmas?_ Eren remembered getting that gift from his Aunt Fay.

On the floor, Eren smiled happily. "Never had an aunt before."

"What?" Eren blinked, watching him pull the sweatshirt on. He noticed the muscles bulging in the other Eren's biceps. _That's not me_. If he were watching a memory of his own past, his body wouldn't have looked so built.

He spotted the small, silver package from his parents. He could recognize it easily and knew what was inside. His parents had told him they'd get him in a cell phone once he finished a year of high school with good grades. His birthday had passed during the school year and they'd kept their promise for Christmas. And he knew the gift after that, the last and best one, was from his older brother Zeke. He had given him a baseball signed by Eren's favorite player.

Everything in the scene from the tree to the gifts to the anticipation on his parents' faces was familiar.

Everything but the Eren on the ground.

"A cell...phone," he said wondrously, studying the device he held gently and awkwardly in his rough hands.

 _Holy shit_. Eren stared, shocked. _This really is the other Eren!_ It was the boy whose body he had taken over. _Is he in my subconscious living my memories?_ Seemed fair considering he was running around in the boy's meatsuit. Eren wondered if that was how he was able to remember events from the Eren II's life. _Makes sense. We're two minds—souls?—sharing one body._

"You're so lucky."

Eren felt a jolt as Eren II smiled joyously at him. "You can see me?" Then he found himself sitting on his bed, back in his bedroom. Across from him was his doppelgänger, sitting on his own bed. The other boy's room was almost sparse compared to his. The floor was brown stone with a small bed, a table beside it, a dresser, and a chest in the corner.

"The world without the Titans is amazing, beyond anything I'd ever imagined." Eren II's voice was full of awe. "I wonder if my world, if the outside world, is the same."

"Have you been in my head the whole time?"

"Technically I think it's my head. But yeah," Eren II replied, shrugging. "I've been living your life, in your memories."

"And I've been living yours, literally." Eren nodded. "Well, you can have it back now. It fucking sucks. Er, no offense."

"I don't know how to do that. I don't think I _can_ do that. And to be honest, I don't want to. At least, not right now," he admitted, looking outside his window.

Eren glanced outside his own window instinctively. Instead of the street, he saw his eleventh birthday party. His head snapped back to Eren II sharply. "What about your people? What about Armin and Mikasa? Are you just going to forget about them so you can live in this fake world created from my memories?"

"I told you, I can't."

"You should at least try."

"I did. And I was only able to take back control once." Eren II stared him in the eyes unflinchingly.

"The rock." Eren's eyes widened. "It was you." He had blacked out because the real owner of the body was back in the driver's seat, likely able to take control because he was too distraught to do anything. "Dude, how the shit did you lift that big ass fucker?" Eren hadn't even been able to get the damn thing to budge a centimeter.

Eren II winced at the foul language. "Why do you curse so much?"

"Just part of the charm. How in seven hells did you pick it up?"

"I was more motivated than you." There was a dark edge to his voice.

Eren could _feel_ the anger simmering. _Is he influencing me in some way?_ Did Eren II make him lose his temper more quickly when he was usually pretty laid-back? It would explain his rage in the courtroom. Was it some sort of side-effect that came with the memories? Except it hasn't happened before. He had felt the emotions Eren II had in that situation and felt emotional knowing what happened. But he had never been affected so strongly by them.

"Just goes to show why I shouldn't be in control," Eren said.

"I've tried—"

"You should try harder," he insisted.

"Instead of telling me to take back control, why don't you go back to your own body?" Eren II shot back.

Eren flinched. _That's right._ He was the interloper in the situation. Eren II shouldn't have to push him out. Eren was the one who didn't belong there in the first place. "Trust me, I would if I could."

They fell silent.

Eren II sighed and said, "You're surviving just fine."

"Because you're doing the heavy lifting. Literally."

"I haven't seen Mikasa look as happy as she has with you the few hours she spent with you than in the past year alone with me." The words came out more bitterly than he'd planned.

 _Is it wrong for me to feel the way I do about his Mikasa?_ Eren didn't even bother wondering if his other version even shared the same romantic feelings. He could not imagine a world where the two of them existed and he didn't love her.

Eren II placed his hand over his heart. "I can feel it. Your feelings for her."

"Should I...do you want me to stop?" Eren asked delicately, not entirely sure what he meant by his own words.

"No." Eren II looked slightly embarrassed. "I'm kinda dense in this whole affair of the heart thing. We're the same. We're both Eren Yeager. Except I tend to mess things up with her, hurting her without meaning to, but you're really good at making her feel better. I hadn't even realized the full extent of my feelings until you were talking to her and she was looking so happy. It made resent you so much, to see her treat you like that," he admitted, a bitter feeling rising in his chest.

No amount of mint chocolate chip ice-cream had been enough to stop the envious burning. The way Mikasa had been looking at his face, but not knowing it was not really him, not her Eren she was looking at, made him feel incredibly jealous and sad. How could she not tell they weren't the same? Or was she just so happy with this new version she didn't care? Was he truly so awful that she would accept this imposter so quickly and without batting an eyelash?

"Keep making her smile," Eren II said. "I've only ever wanted her to be happy and safe."

Eren nodded, understanding. _Man, this is so trippy. Talking to my other version_. But it was pretty cool, too. "Can I kiss her?"

"No," Eren II replied immediately, glaring.

"Okay, but what if she kisses me?"

He looked pained.

"Promise I won't screw it up for you and make her think you're a terrible kisser," Eren said, grinning.

"You're a bastard."

"I don't know about Mom and Dad in your world but—"

"Shut up. You've used that one before."

"Hey," Eren said curiously, "are you aware of everything I do and say and think?"

"Not everything." Eren II shook his head. "I'm asleep most of the time."

"Asleep?"

"That's what I call it. I hear this beeping all the time when I'm asleep. And sometimes, I think I hear Mom and Dad and other voices, too. They feel like a dream." Eren II knew instinctively that he spent hours in those dreams even though they only felt minutes long.

"Huh, that's weird."

"Not weirder than some of the things Mom and Dad say in those dreams. I once heard something about singing dogs and dancing flowers. And there's this one song I've heard a few times and it gets stuck in my head every time," he complained.

"What song?" Before Eren II could reply, Eren's head filled with a familiar voice.

 _"Now this is the story all about how my life got flipped got turned upside-down..."_

"Yeah." Eren II nodded. "That one."

Eren's eyes widened. "You're in a coma! I mean, _I'm_ in a coma! And someone is playing The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air!" He jumped up and paced around, hope building in his heart. "The beeping has to be the heart rate monitor. And the singing dogs and dancing flowers are from one of my favorite childhood stories! I've heard that sometimes patients in a coma can hear and doctors encourage their friends and family members to read to them and talk to them! Mom and Dad must be reading me my childhood bedtime stories and playing my favorite songs and TV shows!"

"That means you're alive!" Eren II grinned. "You have a body to go back to!"

"And if you're in my body most of the time and you're aware of what's happening around you, there should be some brain activity happening there. Hopefully it'll be enough to keep my brain from decaying." Eren fell back on his bed in relief. That was a huge load off his shoulders. Things were starting to make more sense and the terrifying questions now had satisfying answers. Eren felt hopeful.

Eren II was glad. _He seems so fragile._ Smiling, he waited patiently for his twin to gather himself. "I don't notice much when I'm in your memories," he said, going back to their previous conversation. "About your actions and thoughts while in my body."

"Have you ever actively tried to listen and watch?" The wide smile had yet to leave Eren's face. It was stretched so far, from ear to ear, that it had to hurt.

"A few times. I can't do heavy doses, though."

"Because it's mentally draining?" Eren guessed.

"Emotionally, too. You make me want to strangle you. A lot." Eren II glared.

Eren suddenly recalled his comment about Mikasa's ass, understanding that was what the other boy was referring to. "It's not just you who's itching to beat me. Did you _see_ that ass kicking I got? I thought hobbits were peaceful people. But I don't think that midget fucker got the memo."

"Well, better you than me."

"Fuck you, asshole."

"You should go now. I wish there was more time so I could explain everything about my world." But he was beginning to feel sleepy. "I think we have a stronger connection now so my memories should be more frequent."

"Okay." Eren nodded and looked outside his window, watching his eight-year-old self playing at the beach and making a sand castle with Armin.

He saw Eren II watching with an eager expression, drinking it all in. _I still have my family and friends and a good life in a pretty great place waiting for me. There's a lot for me to look forward to_. Eren II had Armin and Mikasa and a shit ton of hardships before him. _He can have my happy memories._ Eren thought he deserved them, not just because of all he had gone through but because every child should.

"We're the same age, you know." Eren II, of course, knew what he was thinking. They were almost synced, able to sense each other's thoughts and feelings.

"I promise I'll take care of Mikasa and Armin."

"And help humanity win."

"That's _your_ job." Eren waved his hand. "You're doing the heavy lifting, got it? So go sleep or do whatever you have to so you can take control when it's time."

"Make sure you get me there in one piece."

"This body regenerates. How hard can it be?"

Eren II snorted, "You just made me have a heart attack, idiot. I'm _fifteen_."

"I didn't have a _heart attack_ per se."

"Close enough. Now get out of here. And don't stop fighting again! Remember, fight to win!"

Now that he knew he could go back, Eren wasn't going to give up until he was home. _Other me is pretty cool._ He had been expecting the teen to rip his head off and demand his body back. _I wonder if he's so dopey because he's high on my memories and fascinated with my world._

Eren was ready to go back, feeling confident and happier and more like himself than he had in days.

* * *

Armin and Mikasa rode in tense silence. Armin felt cold dread grip his heart. _Whatever reason Commander Erwin wants to see us has to do with Eren_. The two of them had been pulled away from the other trainees once more, this time by the orders of Commander Erwin instead of the MP were investigating Eren before the trial. Mikasa was equally uneasy and hopeful beside him. Her emotions switched between worry and fury. Eren had regeneration, he would be okay, Armin tried to assure herself.

"Where are we going?" Mikasa finally broke the silence.

Armin looked outside the carriage. _That's strange._ He had never been to the capital before but he knew they most certainly were not on military grounds anymore. "Why are we going through the shopping district?"

"Probably the same reason they had us wear civilian clothes." Mikasa gestured to their outfits, a skirt, blouse, and thick coat in her case, and simple trousers, shirt, and jacket in his.

The carriage stopped before a large building.

His heart nearly stopped when he realized where they were. "Wait, Mikasa!" Armin called out after her as she dashed toward the hospital. A familiar blond-haired man was standing leaning against the wall. He had been with the Survey Corps' commander and he had also questioned the 104th class.

"Where's Eren?" Mikasa demanded, marching up to him.

"Why were we brought here?" Armin joined them, fearing the worst. Eren had said his memories were almost all gone. What if that had somehow screwed with the healing factor? Armin didn't think he could deal with the guilt if it had. _Should I have told them?_ The only memory loss they thought Eren suffered from was connected to when he got his abilities.

"I want to see Eren!"

"Quiet," the man, whose name was Mike, Armin remembered, chided her. "This is a hospital. It's full of sick people that need their rest. Keep silent and I will take you there."

Armin touched Mikasa's arm before she could react. He nodded to the man. "Lead the way."

Mike took them to an empty section of the building and left them with Erwin. Armin noticed Mikasa's dark expression, scanning their environment quickly, almost as if she were looking for someone. _Humanity's Strongest Soldier or not, he better not show his face any time soon because she will kill him_.

"Follow me," Erwin said, leading them.

"What's wrong? What happened to Eren? Is he okay?" Armin asked. He glanced at his friend. She had fallen silent, mind probably jumping to the worst-case scenarios like him.

"He's alive."

Alive. That was only a step up from dead. _He's not telling us Eren's condition._ Armin decided to be more specific. "Is he well?"

"If he's seriously hurt because of that damned midget," Mikasa began quietly and calmly, "you better tell him to run far and hard and hide his face where he can never see the sun again because when I get my hands on him I am ripping his head right off."

Erwin regarded her almost warily.

 _Oh no,_ Armin thought nervously. She was serious and the commander could tell. "What happened after Chief Zackly made his decision?" Armin asked in hopes of distracting them.

"We took Eren to a room to rest and recover."

"And did he?" Fear was clear in Armin's voice.

Before Erwin could answer, Mikasa ran forward.

"Mikasa!" Armin took off after her.

She ran down the hallway and threw the door open. "Eren!"

Sitting on the bed, shirtless, with a spoon between his lips was their best friend. "Hey, guys!" Eren greeted cheerfully.

Armin broke out into a bright, relieved smile.

"You should try this pudding. It's so fucking good it's almost worth the beating I got." Eren stuck another spoonful in his mouth and swallowed. "Want some?"

* * *

 **References**

Seven hells — Curse from Game of Thrones

The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air — A 1990s comedy TV show

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	5. What About the Avengers?

**Chapter 5: What About the Avengers?**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Hange and Erwin learn Eren's heart failed. Eren meets Other Eren and they talk. He wakes up when Armin and Mikasa come to visit him.

* * *

When Eren opened his eyes, sunlight was pouring from the window, blinding him.

Hissing like a vampire, he pulled the sheets up and turned on his side. He opened his eyes again. _Is that pudding?_ His stomach growled loudly. Grabbing the cup, he ate a spoonful. "So fucking good," he moaned happily.

Eren looked around the empty room. Where was he? A hospital room? He remembered blacking out as they half dragged half carried his body out the courtroom. How long had it been since then? He flexed his fingers. His body was responding properly. It didn't feel rusty from lack of use. But he didn't know if his regeneration abilities could prevent that.

It couldn't have been that long, though. He really hoped not, for his friends' sake. Putting the cup aside, he pulled off the bandages wrapped around his wrist, arm, and forehead. They were constricting his movements. Before he could pick up the cup and tame the monster in his belly, he heard voices.

Jumping off the bed, he went to the door and listened closely. _Sounds like Erwin, Mikasa, and Armin._ He couldn't be sure but he swore he heard something about what had happened after the trial. Rushing back to the bed, he quickly tried to get rid of the bandages around his ribs. If they already knew what happened, then nothing could be done about that. But if they didn't, he'd rather not give it away looking like he was patched up. At very least it would reduce their worry to see him looking well.

Eren heard Armin call after Mikasa and footsteps running in his room's direction. Out of time, he shoved the bandages under the blanket and didn't bother putting his shirt back on, grabbing the pudding seconds before the door flew open.

He very much enjoyed the shocked look on Erwin's face, doing a double-take. Eren's heart was racing as he talked casually.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked him, standing next to Mikasa, who was simply eyeing every bit of his body, looking for any injuries.

And admiring, Eren hoped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You took a nasty beating during the trial yesterday. They wouldn't tell us anything after they took you away. So when they brought us to a hospital we assumed the worst."

"I have regeneration abilities. I don't even think decapitation could kill me," he boasted. Then he paused. "Hey, do you—"

"Don't even think about it!" Mikasa scolded.

"You were really worried, huh?" His eyes softened. Eren opened his arms. "Look. I'm totally—" She threw herself in his arms without hesitation, holding him tight. Eren froze. Then he smiled, hugging her back, resting his cheek against her head. "I'm okay, really." She squeezed him tighter. "Mikasa, stop!"

"Did I hurt your ribs?" Her eyes widened in alarm.

"Who cares about my stupid ribs? I almost dropped my pudding!"

Looking relieved and relaxed, Armin chuckled and sat in the chair by the bed. "So, why are you in a hospital if you're not hurt? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"The shirt was itchy." Eren's eyes shifted briefly to the commander, watching the scene unfold in silence. "And I'm here because they wanted to do some boring ass medical tests."

"What kinds of tests?" Mikasa asked anxiously.

"Not whatever human experiments you're thinking about. They were just checking my weight, blood pressure, reflexes, asking about allergies, that kind of normal checkup stuff. But more detailed though. It was pretty dull. Glad they accepted my request to let me see you guys so you don't worry too much."

"I see. Thank you, Commander Erwin," Armin said to him.

"It was nothing," Erwin replied without hesitation. "Unfortunately, this visit will have to be a short one. We need to move Eren to a secret location outside the capital."

Mikasa looked disappointed. "This is all we get?"

"Hey, you know I'm okay. That was the point," Eren said. _Ah, so fucking cute my heart's melting!_ Eren thought as Mikasa stared at his face as if trying to memorize every last detail. Finally, she stood up. "I'll see you guys soon, I hope."

"Take care of yourself," Mikasa said. "Promise me."

"I will."

"And don't cause trouble," Armin added.

Eren snorted, "Yeah, that's gonna happen. Now get going. It's not like we're never seeing each other again." They gave him one last glance at the door and waved. Eren waited patiently for Erwin to escort them out before returning. He finished his pudding and licked the spoon clean before putting it away.

"Why did you do that?" The commander asked, closing the door behind him.

"Cause the pudding's awesome. You got any more?"

"I meant why did you not tell them about..."

"Getting beaten to death?" Eren provided helpfully.

Erwin watched him cautiously.

"I didn't want them to freak out over something they had no control over and had already happened. 'Sides, Mikasa would've killed your psycho hobbit." A silly smile made its way over Eren's face. "I'm not going to turn my love into a murderer." The dopey expression then disappeared, replaced by a grim look. "Especially since I'm the one idiot who gave up."

Erwin occupied Armin's recently vacated spot. "Do you remember the decision Chief Zackly made?"

"No, I was a little distracted wondering if I was having a heart attack. Couldn't really hear what he was saying. But, since you're here, I can make a guess."

"It was decided then that you would be placed in Levi's custody. I don't know how the chief feels about that now. The doctors told us you weren't likely to make it. So we were more occupied with how to handle the situation if you hadn't survived. Before I go deliver the news, I would like to hear your opinion."

"Really? Didn't think my opinion was worth shit to you people."

"The decision rests in the chief's hands," Erwin explained calmly. "But if you have anything to say I could relay the message for you."

Eren's expression was carefully neutral. "It's fine. I'll stay with his squad. I've something important I need to say to Corporal Levi."

Erwin was surprised by his words. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting this. I thought you'd either agree out of fear or, more likely, throw a hissy-fit about wanting to choose a different squad leader to stay under. I already even approached Mike."

"The dude who goes around sniffing people?"

"Yes. He likes you. I thought you'd have liked to join his squad. That was if you didn't demand a transfer to the Garrison all together. Not that that was an option."

Eren grinned, remembering Hannes and his buddies. "Sitting around getting drunk all day." His grin faltered. "Sounds kinda sad and pathetic, actually."

"Very well." Erwin stood. "I'll let the chief know."

"Actually, I have two conditions." His words stopped the commander at the door. "If you want my cooperation and silence..."

* * *

"He said that?" Zackly raised an eyebrow. "Well, considering his actions in court I shouldn't be too shocked, I suppose."

"Sir, what is your decision then?"

"You're lucky, Erwin." Zackly took off his glasses and cleaned them. "The best possible scenario came true. What are the odds?"

"Impossible," Erwin replied, sitting across from him.

"Yes. The boy not only managed to survive but he's willing to keep quiet and achieve your ambitious goal of retaking Wall Maria. All for the price of having the freedom to keep in touch with his friends. And _pudding_." He shook his head incredulously.

"Four hundred sixty-three cups exactly. His lucky number, he said."

"You can do that much at least. Very well, the Survey Corps may retain custody of Eren Yeager and continue with their plans."

"Thank you, Chief."

"Thank me by not screwing up again."

* * *

"You called for us, Erwin?"

The commander turned around. "Yes." He moved from the window to sit at his desk. Hange looked curious. It appeared she hadn't heard the news yet. From his expression, he figured Mike at least had an idea. The man had seen him escort Armin and Mikasa back to the carriage. Both had been smiling happily.

Levi seemed more tired than usual, carrying a heavy air around him. He had pretty much locked himself in his room. It was the first time he had come out. Erwin felt sympathy for him, he really did. As hard a man as he was, Levi greatly valued human life and didn't have it in him to even accidentally kill a kid without falling into despair and horror. "I brought Arlert and Ackerman to see Eren earlier this afternoon."

Hange's face became grimmer while Levi's expression remained blank and Mike's stayed neutral.

"I didn't get a chance to explain what had happened before they ran off to see him."

"Oh no," Hange said sadly.

"What happened?" Mike asked curiously.

"When we got to his room, Eren was sitting up in his bed, perfectly fine, dumping pudding in his mouth by the spoonful." The air shifted in the room. And he almost felt the relief. There was finally a glimmer of emotion in Levi's eyes, shock and hope.

Hange shrieked happily. "I'm so relieved he's okay! How are his injuries? There's no permanent damage, is there? Can I go see him?"

"Dr. Kissinger checked him. She was amazed that he's in perfect condition. Healthy as a horse, she said."

"I have to go see him!"

"Has he said anything?" Mike asked. "About what happened at the courtroom?"

Erwin sighed. "Yes. He wants restitution for that."

"What do you mean?" Hange tilted her head. "He wants money?"

The commander rubbed his forehead. "No, he wants _pudding_. He said he's going to pick a couple of his favorite flavors and let me know exactly how many cups of each he wants." Hange's mouth fell open, as did Mike's. "The boy's going to eat up a small portion of our funds for the upcoming expedition in pudding." Erwin suppressed a groan.

Mike snickered and Hange laughed loudly.

"Aside from that, he asked to be allowed to keep in touch with his friends. I told him we had to screen his letters. He wasn't thrilled about it but agreed."

"When are we moving him? The plan's still to take him to the old, abandoned HQ, right?"

"That's correct, Hange. You can go see him now if you want." She didn't need to be told twice and practically ran out of the room. Erwin nodded at Mike, who took the hint and dismissed himself. Levi turned to go but the commander stopped him. "No, you stay, Levi. I need to talk to you."

Levi folded his arms. "You can just tell me he demanded I'm not allowed near him, it won't hurt my feelings."

"That will be impossible."

"You can't be serious." Understanding washed over his face immediately. "Mike is the best soldier, second only to me. Why didn't you place him with his squad?" Levi asked, dismayed.

"It wasn't my decision."

"Zackly?" Levi frowned. "You—"

"The chief accepted what Eren said. Which was to go with the original plan."

"No."

"If he agreed to this, what right do you have refusing?" Erwin said bluntly, making him flinch. Not something he saw everyday. "You can leave Mitras now and go back to HQ. Let your squad know that Hange and Mike will be escorting Eren there. When they get there, you're all to leave for the old castle immediately. That is all. You're dismissed."

* * *

"Where're the guards?" Hange studied the hallway nervously. Inside the room the bed was empty. "Where's Eren?!"

 _Did he give us a false sense of security so he could escape?_ Mike thought worriedly. Why hadn't they thought of that? They left the deserted wing and ran into a familiar face.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you yet."

"Doctor, have you seen Eren?" Hange asked, almost frantic.

"Yes. I believe he's causing serious damage to the hospital's pudding storage right now. And he's corrupted his guards so they're helping him," she told them, looking thoroughly amused.

Mike's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Don't be too harsh on them. Eren asked me where we kept the pudding and if he could get some. I offered to retrieve a cup for him but he said I should focus on patients who actually needed me. Then he threatened to jump out the window when his guards refused to let him go, saying he'd heal and run off before they could get down there in time."

"That sneaky little shit," Mike muttered.

Dr. Kissinger chuckled.

"I can't believe he's raiding your pudding supply of all things right now," Hange said in exasperation. After getting directions and thanking the doctor, they made their way to the cellar. The three were too absorbed to notice them.

Hange crossed her arms and cleared her throat. " _Ahem_."

"Huh?" Eren turned. "Oh. It's the crazy lady and the human sniffer."

The guards hastily saluted them, making the teen snicker as they also casually hid the pudding cups behind their backs with the move, but had the spoons above their hearts. Once Mike had scolded them for neglecting their duty, he turned to Eren.

Hange was standing in front of him, looking into his mouth. "Wow, your tooth grew back!"

Eren closed his mouth. "Yeah."

"I can't wait to do my experiments on you!" Hange began babbling in excitement.

Eren made a show of slowly inching away from her with an expression on his face screaming _get a load of this oddball_.

 _There's almost something innocent about him._ Mike thought. He didn't think Eren's reactions during the trial counted. The boy had practically had a meltdown then. _He's so carefree_. Mike had interviewed some of Eren's fellow trainees and was struck by how different he was compared to the image he had in his head.

While he was still passionate, reckless, and opinionated, Eren also appeared to be pretty happy-go-lucky and uncaring about the Titans. Mike hadn't once heard him curse the giants he apparently harbored an intense desire to slaughter. Or seen him lose his temper. With the trial, obviously, being the exception. _What a strange boy_.

* * *

Eren felt butterflies in his stomach. _Why am I so nervous?_ He wiped his clammy palms on his pants. He sighed, looking down at himself. Dressed in the military uniform, he felt ridiculous. He wished he could have a word or two with the imbecile that designed it. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Mike entered, asking, "Are you ready?"

 _To throw up, yeah_. Eren nodded. "Let's go." They left the hospital in a carriage. The ride had temporarily distracted him. _It's slower and there's no music or a heater or an AC_. But he still enjoyed his first time in a carriage. There weren't any traffic lights or jaywalkers, two of his least favorite things about driving. His two companions were visibly amused by his delight at something that was fairly average to them.

Eren's smile vanished once they reached their destination. He wasn't shy around people and never had trouble making friends. But something about going to a new place and meeting new people still held a small feeling of anxiety.

* * *

Petra wondered what kind of person Eren was. Her captain had mentioned before the trial that if everything went well, he would be joining them in an undisclosed location. She sipped her tea, trying to imagine a human turning into a Titan. She was rather curious to see it happen and hoped the chief would place the Titan-Shifter boy in their custody.

Levi materialized in the doorway, pulling her from her thoughts. "Captain Levi." She made to salute him but he waved her down before she could stand. "What happened? Will the Eren be joining us?"

"Yes."

"That's great! When will he be here?"

"In an hour. Go get ready. We'll leave for the old castle, the former HQ, once he arrives. Let the others know."

"Yes, sir."

Levi paused in the doorway. "And tell me when they get here. Hange and Mike will be escorting him. She and her squad will join us in a few days."

"Okay." Petra watched him leave, brow slightly furrowed. _What's wrong with Captain Levi?_ She had always thought he carried an air of perpetual weariness around him. Not physical but emotional. Even when he was in the middle of battle. _He seemed shaken_. She couldn't imagine what could cause that to happen. Had something happened? With that curious thought in mind, she gathered the others and told them the news.

"I heard he killed twenty Titans when he was rampaging." Erd looked impressed.

"He's going to be a great asset," Gunther said, nodding.

Oluo scoffed arrogantly. "He's still a stupid rookie. He'd better not let that shit get to his head."

They sat under the tree, talking until Erd spotted the carriage. "Look, that must be them." He pointed at the approaching carriage in the distance.

Petra stood. "I'll get Captain Levi." She knocked on his office door and entered. "Captain, they'll be here any minute now."

The squad had already packed ahead of time in preparation to leave right away and loaded their horses with a few days' worth of clothes and provisions. The rest of their belongings and supplies were coming with Hange's squad in carts.

"Thank you. Go on, I'll be right there," Levi dismissed her.

 _What's with him?_ Petra thought as she left. Outside, the trio stepped out of the carriage. She knew Eren was fifteen but it still took her back. Especially since new blood was rare in the Survey Corps and she didn't spend as much time around the rookies. _He looks like such a kid_. There was an air of shy nervousness around him that really drove it in.

He was standing tall, shoulders back, but he was positioned slightly behind the two squad leaders. His expression was relaxed but his eyes darted from face to face. When his gaze landed on her, she smiled. His shoulders dropped a little. She knew her teammates were sizing him up. Erd and Gunther both had a good poker face and Oluo was likely sneering. She figured they had done a good job intimidating him and there was no need for her to scare him, too.

"Hey, guys!" Hange greeted them cheerfully.

"Squad Leader Hange," Erd replied respectfully.

Mike glanced around. "Where's Levi?"

Petra checked behind her. "I thought he'd be here by now."

"No worries. We don't need introducing since we're already acquainted," Eren said coolly.

"Right." Hange's smile became strained.

 _What was that about?_ Petra wondered.

"Well, he really should be the one doing this but it's fine. Everyone, this is Eren Yeager," Mike said, gesturing to the boy, "your new teammate."

Eren held up a hand. "Uh, hey." Then he put his hand down, trying not to show how awkward he felt. His arms hung uselessly by his sides, twitching, likely wishing for pockets.

 _Aww_. Petra found his attempt to mask his shyness a little cute. She could relate, remembering joining the Survey Corps. At least when their squad had formed they'd all been new and nervous together.

Hange pointed them out as she introduced them. "That's Erd Gin, he's the second-in-command. That's Gunther Schultz and Oluo Bozado. And that's Petra Ral."

"They're your new team," Mike said. "The Special Ops Squad. Or more commonly referred to as Squad Levi."

Eren tilted his head curiously. "Why Special Ops Squad?"

Erd smiled as he explained. "We're the top-tier soldiers handpicked by Corporal Levi, or Captain Levi as we call him. That makes us the most elite squad of our branch. So we get the toughest missions in any operation."

Eren seemed to sense the friendly vibe and relaxed. "Cool." He nodded. "Have you guys ever thought about changing the name, though?"

Petra wasn't expecting that and neither were her teammates.

Gunther raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Change our name?"

"Yeah. Oh! I know!" Eren's eyes lit up in excitement. "What about the Avengers?"

Petra exchanged a puzzled look with the other men.

At that moment began Eren's one-man mission to get everyone to start calling them the Avengers.

Nobody did.

* * *

 **References**

The Avengers — Team of superheroes, The Avengers

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	6. The Lizard People

**Chapter 6: The Lizard People**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Eren decides to stay with Squad Levi. But he demands payment in pudding and letters to his friends. Levi refuses and Erwin tells him to deal with it. Eren meets his new squad.

* * *

Eren watched Hange and Mike leave with some dread. The lady was kinda insane and the guy had a strange habit but they were familiar faces, people he had grown comfortable with. Eren turned back to his new team. The tall blond-haired man, Erd, seemed okay. It was hard to tell with Gunther and he didn't care much for Oluo with his stupid face. It didn't help the man's case that his haircut and cravat reminded him of Levi. _Petra seems nice, though_.

"Eren," the redhead called him over. "Come and meet your horse."

Her sweet smile and warm tone put him at ease. "My own horse? Really? Cool!" Eren joined her, standing before the tall, intelligent animal. "What's his name?" He touched the horse's neck, amazed by the feeling of muscles under the hair. It felt powerful.

"Her," Petra corrected.

"Uh, right."

"We have more horses than we do soldiers," Erd spoke up. "And it would be impossible to remember all their names so the owner picks one."

Eren was absolutely delighted. His own horse and he could name her, too! Her hair was a dark brown in color. _Too dark to be named The Khaleesi._ Something else popped up in his head and his mind was made. "Lamborghini Murcielago. But on expeditions, she'll be called The Batmobile. Or is that too much and I should just stick with The Batmobile?"

Gunther raised an eyebrow at that. "Batmobile?"

" _The_ Batmobile."

Oluo scoffed, arms crossed. "What kind of name is The Batmobile?"

"What kind of name is Oreo?" Eren purposefully mispronounced it.

"It's _Oluo_."

"Oulo?" Eren blinked innocently while the rest of the squad snickered. "Was that your first word? Is that what your parents named you after?" He gave the spluttering man a pitying look.

Oluo's face turned red and Erd slapped Eren's back, laughing. "I like him!"

"Since you've all met, let's go."

Eren turned to see their captain on his horse, ready to leave.

"We have a long ride ahead of us."

Eren copied their actions and mounted his horse. Once again, his body knew what to do. Levi took the lead and they followed. The Batmobile didn't move. _Shit!_ His body may know what to do but his mind needed to know first so he could get started. Without thinking, he yanked the reins. The Batmobile suddenly took off. Fortunately, his instincts took over and he was able to control his horse and keep up with his squad as they raced away.

* * *

Eren spent most of the ride admiring the scenery. There was plenty of greenery in his city. Still, Sina was a big place and most of it was a concrete jungle. It was nothing compared to the lush green fields, tall, healthy trees, and the fresh clean air. It was peaceful and he enjoyed his first time riding on a horse under the warm sun. He had always wanted to learn how to drive a motorcycle and he imagined that was how it felt. _It's the closest I'll get anytime soon_.

As fun as flying with the 3D gear had been, he liked the ground better. _Gives me time to enjoy the scenery._ Half his focus wasn't on trying not to go _splat_ against a building. He liked having more than a second to admire the view. _It's so peaceful._

They slowed down as they neared their destination, allowing them to chat with each other.

"The former Survey Corps headquarters. It's nothing more than a renovated old castle," Oluo said. "Though it looks impressive—"

"Does it? Looks shabby and rundown to me." Eren and his family loved traveling. Compared to all the amazing feats of architecture he'd seen around the world, the old castle was a poor sight to behold. He knew it wasn't a fair, comparing the generic castle against those feats of architectural genius and beauty he had seen around the world. But he had found the one squadmate he would enjoy poking fun at and annoy the most and he wasn't about to let it go.

Oluo took the opportunity to try and intimidate him. "Don't get cocky, brat."

"Why not? I came back from the dead I'll have you know." He knew they would assume he was referring to being eaten by a Titan so it wasn't breaching the confidentiality order. His eyes widened. "I'm a zombie!" Eren examined himself. _I don't feel the urge to munch on brains._

"Eren?" Gunther observed him curiously. "Everything alright?"

"What's a zombie?" Erd asked.

"Will you do me a favor? If I ever get pale as a corpse, my eyes become red, and I start frothing at the mouth, growling incoherently, shoot me in the head, okay?"

"That sounds like something out of horror-fiction," Petra said.

"There's nothing wrong with being careful," Eren said solemnly. "You're very pretty and nice. I like you. And it'd suck if I killed you."

She smiled at him. "You're such a sweet boy."

"Just throw Oreo my way and get away if that happens."

"Hey," Oluo began in protest.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Zombies like to snack on brains."

Erd, Gunther, and Petra laughed.

"Why you!" Oluo leaned in. "I don't know the deal with this crap about you being a Titan, but we can't have Captain Levi—" The rest of his sentence was left unfinished when he accidentally bit his tongue.

Eren burst out into laughter. "What an idiot!"

The last stretch was spent in enjoyable silence with Eren grinning widely and Oluo sulking while the other members of the Special Ops Squad looked on amused. Levi had yet to say a word. Eren wondered if the man intended to apologize once they reached the castle and the two of them were away from the rest of their team. Squad Levi didn't know and he doubted Levi wanted them to know he had killed him by accident. Eren had been staring at the back of the man's head when Petra approached him and Levi turned slightly to look at her.

And it hit him.

Eren remembered where he knew the hobbit from.

 _Holy motherfucking shit._ His jaw was hanging open. He closed it quickly before the men noticed and wiped the shocked look off his face. Back home, Eren had seen Levi—and Petra—once and from a distance. _The parent-teacher conference!_ Armin's grandfather had been sick so Eren's mom had come in his place. The conferences were held by alphabetical order of last name. Eren's turn wasn't until the end but he had hung around in the back of the classroom while he waited for Armin and his mom to finish talking to Mr. Hannes. From the two-story window, he had noticed Mikasa leaving with a man and a woman.

 _Why is he such a midget here?_ Eren thought, bewildered. It had been evening back then and he had only glimpsed them for a few seconds before they got into their car and left. The time of day coupled with this world's Levi's lack of height, and the undercut that his modern version did not have, had thrown him off. _No wonder he looked so familiar!_

Eren's eyes went to Petra's hair. As per military protocol, it had to be either pulled back or cut until it stopped around her chin. Back home, he had seen the back of their heads and her shoulder-length hair had blocked Eren's view of her face completely, leaving him to only catch Levi's profile when the man turned to her.

Seeing it happen just now brought it back. _Does that mean—no, of course they're related! It's genetics!_ DNA didn't change like personalities. He couldn't believe it. _The hobbit is Mikasa's cousin_. The one she came to live with after her parents had passed away. Were they killed, too, he suddenly wondered. It put his crush under a whole new light.

* * *

On the castle grounds, Eren petted The Batmobile in deep thought. _I can't believe the angry hobbit and my beautiful Mikasa are family_. He felt bad. She hated Levi. _Now she definitely can't know about what happened_. Levi was likely her only blood relative. Back home, Eren had heard her mention him before and it seemed like they had a good relationship. _And I don't want her to go around carrying hate in her heart if I can help it_. He would at least get her to be civil toward him.

Eren turned his attention to his squad. Information about them appeared in his mind. _So cool,_ he thought, mentally pulling up their stats. Now if only they would agree to change their name to the Avengers. Maybe they'd like the Defenders better. He went over to harass them into it when Levi came up and began giving out orders. _Is he fucking serious?_ Cleaning his room was his least favorite chore. And they had to clean the entire castle. _Not cool._ Sullenly, he went to work.

 _Is he ever going to talk to me?_ Eren walked down the stairs after finishing cleaning his assigned room. Levi had yet to apologize. Was he waiting until evening? He walked through the open door. The corporal was the only one in the room but Eren knew Petra wasn't far behind so he couldn't say anything for now.

"The upper floors are done," Eren told him. "Where am I going to sleep, sir?" He kept his tone neutral.

"The basement."

"Again? Why?"

"You're not in complete control of yourself."

Eren flinched, remembering the trial.

"If you drifted off and turned into a Titan, at least if you're underground we can restrain you right away. That was one of the conditions agreed upon for..."

 _That's right._ Eren thought, not paying attention to what Levi was saying. _They don't know I know how to transform by will and the requirements_. He couldn't show perfect control over his Titan-self without his claim of not remembering about where his Titan powers came from coming under suspicion. _I'm gonna have to nerf myself_.

Levi finally turned to look at him. "You do this room." He brushed past Eren before he had a chance to speak.

"But—" Eren turned.

Levi was already gone. Petra appeared seconds after he left. "You have a despairing look on your face, Eren."

"Captain Levi told me to clean this room, too," he whined. "I hate cleaning the house! I'd rather do the laundry or wash dishes or cook!"

"You're not surprised by Captain Levi, are you?" Petra studied him.

"No. He knocked my tooth out at the trial, the damn hobbit."

"Really?" Petra looked startled. It was clearly news to her. "I heard we had to use an unorthodox way to get you, but..."

"No worries," Eren threw in hastily. "It grew back quickly. And I understand why that was necessary. Just wish he'd held back _a little_." He didn't want to be responsible for fracturing their relationship and having to repair it along with trying to clear the hostility Mikasa already held toward Levi.

"I'm sure he was only following orders, so it wasn't personal," Petra assured him. "I'm not surprised. But people often are. He doesn't come off as the perfect, invulnerable hero they expect him to be. The true Levi is surprisingly short, irritable, violent, and hard to approach."

"You seem to accept all his traits that people consider negatively," Eren said and she shrugged. "What did surprise me about him is how willing he is to follow orders. I thought he wouldn't really care about the chain of command and all that. If I had his position I'd be _such_ a pain in the ass. They'd probably demote me within the week."

Petra giggled. "Well, I don't know all the details myself but I heard he was like that originally. Before he joined the Survey Corps he was a famous thug in the capital's underground."

Information about the place trickled in _._ Eren wondered if growing up in such an environment had had a detrimental effect on Levi's growth. It would explain why his other version wasn't a midget. That Levi probably didn't grow up in poverty. And it would also explain why he and Mikasa didn't know each other here. Levi grew up below the capital, behind the innermost Wall, while she had spent most of her life living at the edge of the Walls.

* * *

Squad Levi was sitting together later that evening, Levi at the head of the table with Petra and Eren on one side and the three men across from them. They were talking about the expedition. It sounded serious. But Eren had other concerns. _It's gonna be so fucking cold in the basement._ How did they expect him to get a good night's sleep down there in the creepy cell?

Eren blinked, noticing all the eyes on him. "What?" He rubbed his cheek. "Is there something on my face?"

Gunther crossed his arms. "Weren't you listening?"

"Uh, no?" Eren admitted sheepishly. "I was thinking about how it's gonna suck sleeping in that creepy, cold basement."

"I can bring you some extra blankets," Petra offered kindly.

Eren perked up. "You're my favorite person in the squad! Sorry, Oreo, I know you were vying hard for that position."

That earned him a glare from Oluo and chuckles from the others.

"I was asking what exactly turning into a Titan meant," Erd told him.

Levi looked like he was going to answer but Eren started talking over him. "Turning into a Titan? Simple. There's this explosion of light, and flesh starts growing and wraps around me and two seconds later, voila! One 15-meter Titan at your service."

There was a loud bang at the door before anyone had a chance to reply.

"Who is that?" Eren asked.

They heard Hange's voice from the other side.

"Shh!" Eren's eyes were wide. "It's the cross-carrying crazy lady Marta! Pretend we're not here and she'll leave," he whispered. "No! Come back, Petra!" He reached out as she stood up and went to open the door with a smile and a shake of her head.

Hange came in, grinning widely.

"And you're dead," he told Petra.

"What are you—"

"You're early," Levi interrupted Hange.

"How could I stay put?" Hange turned to Eren. "Sorry for the wait, Eren. I'm charged with experimenting on the two Titans we caught alive in the city. I want you to help me out with tomorrow's experiment. I came to ask permission for that."

"An experiment? What am I supposed to—"

"What else but that totally awesome thing that you do!"

"Who told you I can balance a spoon on my nose?" Eren shrugged, reaching for a spoon. "I'm not sure how that'll help your experiment but the trick is to—"

Hange laughed, "No, you little joker."

"I'm Batman," Eren corrected. They were staring at him, clueless. He really enjoyed messing with them. It was very fun seeing the confusion on their faces. "My horse is The Batmobile," he added with pride.

"Okay?"

"Anyway." Eren's expression turned serious. "I can't help you tomorrow. I have to rid the courtyard of those bastard weeds! I'm going to rip them all out of their roots! Every last one of them!" Eren couldn't describe it, but he felt it, sensed it, Eren II's irritation. He was less than pleased at being mocked.

"Gardening?" Hange looked at Levi. "That's what he's doing? My experiment definitely takes precedence, then!"

 _What kind of weird ass shit is she gonna make me do?_ Eren wondered.

"Eren, do you wanna know about my experiment?" Hange asked innocently.

He opened his mouth, then noticed the expressions on the faces of the men sitting across from him. "Nah, I'm good."

The scientist's face fell in disappointment. "No? Are you sure?"

"Yup. In fact, I'm going to get extra blankets for the freezing basement with Petra because she's my favorite!" Eren grinned at her. "Your husband is so lucky to have you," he blurted out, glancing at Levi who was holding a teacup, now frozen halfway to his mouth. He couldn't remember if they were married or dating. _I hope I didn't scare her with that_.

"Actually—" Petra began.

"That's what the guards said," he said quickly. When in doubt, blame the Military Police. "The soldiers that guarded me before the trial got bored and gossiped a lot. Seaman and Marmaduke were talking once about how they couldn't understand how such a beautiful, kind, and amazing person like you ended up with that short, scary Corporal Sourpuss. Their words, not mine." He held up his hands.

"They're not married!" Oluo said hotly, glaring.

"I know that now. But they were gossiping and I was bored and I assumed that's what they meant. Honest mistake," Eren said. _On purpose_.

Petra shook her head, blushing lightly. "No, there's nothing between us."

Eren looked around. He stood up. "Now that I've made the atmosphere awkward and uncomfortable—this time purely by accident—should we go get those blankets?" He turned to Petra. She didn't have to be asked twice and they fled together.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Comfortable as I can be," Eren responded, eyeing his new living quarters.

"I'll see you in the morning, then," Petra said from the other side of the bars. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

Eren observed around the cell. Small, dark, and musty. It reminded him too much of the place where his mind had started to crack. With a sigh, he removed the standard blanket provided to all soldiers and unfolded the much thicker and nicer one that Petra had given him. He'd exaggerated. The temperature wasn't that terrible that he needed two layers.

There was a sweet and distinctively feminine smell coming from the blanket. _It smells like Petra_ , he thought happily, wrapping himself up in the warmth and softness, relaxing and falling into deep slumber.

* * *

Eren was sleeping peacefully. Until a voice interrupted his lovely slumber. Eyes still closed and brows knitted in annoyance, he turned over, covering his face, groaning. He heard the cell creak open but he didn't care. Someone was speaking again in a rough voice but he was already almost back asleep. It was quiet and tranquil again.

Then the tugging began. He felt a hand gently shake his shoulder, a soft voice telling him it was time to get up.

"No, Mom. Five more minutes."

Surprisingly, the hand disappeared.

 _What now?_ Eren groaned internally, feeling the shaking again. He opened his tired eyes, sitting up.

"Good, you're awake," Petra said. "I gave you your five minutes, now why don't you—"

Eren felt gravity pull him back and he closed his eyes.

"No! Eren, let's not do this today, too." She shook him again. "C'mon, you have to get up. Otherwise, Captain Levi will come down here."

 _Like I'm scared of that dickwad_. Still, he opened his eyes unhappily. Whimpering pathetically and making sounds of misery, he began to kick the blanket off. It was still difficult for him to wake up at a decent hour. Before, he had been able to sleep in as much as he wanted. His internal clock was still messed up because of it. Eren yawned. _I just wanna go back to sleep._

Petra grabbed him tightly to keep him from crawling back to bed. "You're not going back to bed. Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Eren yawned loudly for the third time within the past few minutes, wiping the water in his eyes. "I'd kill for a cup of coffee right now." His stomach growled. "And a buttery croissant breakfast sandwich."

"Here you go." Petra placed a bowl before him.

He stared into the lumpy oatmeal before him and felt the urge to cry. _I miss Mom's cooking so much_. Petra sat next to him, a bowl of the same slop in hand. "You haven't eaten yet?" Eren asked.

"I thought you shouldn't eat alone."

 _She's like Mom._ He smiled. His mother also didn't touch a bite until everyone else had food on their plates. They had just finished when Levi approached them. _Oh look, he's actually looking me in the eye_. It was only for a second. _I spoke too soon_.

"Let's go," Levi said to Petra. "Someone killed Sonny and Bean."

"What?!"

"No way! It can't be!" Eren gasped. "Who're Sonny and Bean again?"

"The two Titans Hange has been experimenting on," Petra answered, confused that he didn't know.

"Oh. I kinda tune her out when she starts rambling."

"Put this cloak on." Levi tossed it to Eren. "And cover your head."

Eren pulled it on and began, "I wonder what people will think when they see me." He crossed one arm, resting his other elbow against it, tapping his chin. "Gee, I wonder who that guy with Squad Levi is. He doesn't stand out at all on this beautiful sunny day wearing his hood."

"Must you always reply with sarcasm?" Levi asked tiredly.

"When dumbasses sprout nonsensical shit, yeah, I feel it is my moral obligation to mock them." Eren saw Petra's eyes go wide in disbelief at his attitude. He had spoken out against authority figures before but never right to their faces. And never against someone like Levi. The man couldn't have been shocked, really. "Are you coming, Petra?" Eren turned to walk away.

Her eyes flickered between him and their silent captain. "I have to grab my cloak first."

"Okay, I'll see you outside," he said and left.

 _Fucking bastard_. Eren cursed, scowling as he soon as he was out of sight, mind raging on Levi. It had been days since he joined the Special Ops Squad and not once had Levi approached him to apologize. Granted, he had accepted it was an accident and he was at fault, too. But Levi had still beat him to a point where one depressing, heartbreaking thought was all it had taken for his heart to give out. _I fucking_ died _._ _Has the dickheaded piece of shit shown a hint of remorse? Nope_.

Any decent person would be on their knees, begging for forgiveness. All Eren wanted were two words said with sincerity: I'm sorry. He thought about Petra's words about Levi's criminal past. _Leopards don't change their spots._

Forget being nice, Levi couldn't even be civil to him. He barely even acknowledged Eren's existence. The only time he looked at him was to order him to clean this or practice that with the same bland expression never leaving his stupid, ugly face.

 _If he wants to continue being an asswipe, fine. I'll treat him like a douchebag instead of my superior_. Eren swore angrily.

The squad discussed who Sonny and Bean's killers could be on their way to where the Titans had been kept.

Hange let out a wail and fell to the ground.

"This is sad," Eren said, watching Hange sob over what was left of the two Titans. Oluo mocked her distress and, to his amusement, Petra elbowed him sharply. Eren wondered why they were there at all. _Like Captain Fuckface said, it's the jurisdiction of the MP._

Before he could leave, Erwin leaned in. "What do you see there?"

"A steaming pile of crap," he replied bluntly.

The commander paused. "Who do you think is the enemy?"

"The lizard people?" Eren said without thinking. "Yeah, that's right." He nodded. "It's the lizard people."

Erwin was silent for a few seconds. "Sorry, don't mind me." He walked away.

 _Was it something I said?_

* * *

 **References**

The Khaleesi — Equivalent meaning is "the queen" in Dothraki, Game of Thrones

Nerf — Purposefully making yourself weaker

Marta — Crazy, giant cross-carrying woman from PC horror game Outlast 2

Lizard people — Reptilian humanoids common in fantasy series. Conspiracy theorists also believe they are trying to control the Earth through politics

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	7. This is Sparta!

**Chapter 7: This is Sparta!**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Eren gets his own horse, The Batmobile. He likes his squad, especially Petra. He's pissed at Levi for not apologizing and mostly ignoring him. Sonny and Bean are killed.

* * *

"So this Joffrey lied because of his pride and that got the boy and the wolf killed? What a bastard," Gunther said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Eren said, "he really was a cunt."

"Hold on." Oluo frowned, voice full of confusion. "I thought Joffrey was at the Wall."

"That was Jon," Erd corrected him. "Keep up, man."

"This is too confusing." Oluo threw his hands up. "Way too many names. I give up."

"You're the one who begged me to explain when you overheard me telling the story to Petra. Now you're giving up because of too many names? What a loser."

Erd walked casually along with Eren while their other two teammates hurried ahead, not wanting to be late and incur Levi's wrath. "So, I heard you've been allowed to send letters to your friends."

"Yeah. After I finish, Petra will read it and blackout whatever she thinks shouldn't be there."

"You've really grown attached to her."

"She's one of the nicest people I've ever met in my life. She reminds me of my mom," Eren said, a soft happy smile on his face.

* * *

"...and she's so graceful when she kills Titans it's like watching poetry in motion. She's so strong and brave and loyal and beautiful, I'm going to marry that girl," Eren said dreamily.

"She sounds amazing."

"She is."

Eren stopped daydreaming and turned back to his letter. It was already over a page long, explaining about meeting his new squad, who his favorite was, whom he liked to annoy, what kind of things he was learning, and any other shenanigans he'd been up to. Normally, Petra would keep talking, knowing when someone preferred the quiet. But she was being uncharacteristically quiet even though she knew he enjoyed talking to her.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been acting weird since yesterday." And he had a pretty good idea why.

"Why were you being disrespectful to Captain Levi?" Petra looked at him in disproval.

"You've been waiting for me to walk into this, haven't you?"

"Answer the question, please."

Eren's jaw clenched. "Maybe you should ask Captain Jackass." He stood up and attempted to stomp away.

Her hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back down. "Don't just get up and run away when I'm talking to you," Petra scolded.

"I'm sorry," Eren blurted. Then he crossed his arms, a stubborn look on his face. "I'm sorry but I can't say anything. It's classified." He had always wanted to say that.

"What do you mean? Like a confidentiality order?"

"Yes. I agreed to one for this." He gestured to the paper before him. "And four hundred sixty-three cups of pudding."

"What?" Petra said incredulously. "Pudding?"

"Well, what can I say? We elves like to stick to the main food groups: candy, candy cane, candy corn, and syrup. But the pudding was so good I decided to make an exception. So I'm getting vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, and butterscotch! Let me know if you want one. I can hook you up!" Eren said proudly.

Petra sighed and turned back to her own letter, realizing she wouldn't get anything out of him.

"Who are you writing to?"

"My father."

Eren peeked over at her shoulder to read the letter.

"What are you doing?" Petra instinctively covered the paper with her hand.

"Is that how you always talk about Captain Dipshit?"

"What do you mean? And don't call him that."

"Sounds like you like him."

"Excuse me?"

"You like him. As in, you want to marry him, bang him, and have his evil little cravat-wearing babies."

Petra spluttered, mortified. "No! What! I—what?" She uncovered the letter and asked. "Is that what it really sounds like?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder he keeps dropping hints about marriage."

* * *

Eren's expression soured briefly when he caught sight of Levi. They were meeting in the same mess hall where Hange first joined them a few nights back, offering to tell him about Titans and her research. She sat at one end of the table with Levi at the other. Eren turned to face her. "Is that a sketchpad?" He nodded to the item before her.

"Yes." She slid it and a pencil toward him. "I want you to draw the Armored Titan for me."

He eyed the items skeptically. "I'm not really much of an artist."

"That's okay. Moblit's made a good sketch based on the descriptions from several reliable eye-witnesses. But I wanna see if how you remember the Armored is any different."

Slowly, Eren opened the sketchpad, holding the pencil to the paper. _I can't remember what the bastard looks like!_ He frowned, deep in thought. _C'mon memories!_ He could feel the others' eyes on him. Why couldn't he picture it? Eren II had said they should come more easily. Was he just overthinking it? Maybe all he needed was to let his hand move on its own.

"It's okay if it looks shitty," Oluo said. "We're expecting nothing less."

"Don't listen to this idiot," Petra said. "Just do your best."

Eren ignored the older man and nodded to her, and carefully began to draw. He could see they were surprised when he finished in less than half a minute. Erd and Moblit, sitting on either side of him, leaned in. Confusion dawned on their faces.

"What is it?" Petra asked curiously.

Chuckling nervously, Eren held up the sketch for everyone to see: a stick figure kicking another stick figure and the words "THIS IS SPARTA!" underneath them.

"Stop fooling around," Gunther scolded him. "This is serious. We're the ones who have to defeat the Armored Titan and to do that, we need to know as much as we can about him."

"I know! I was just warming up!" Eren said defensively. "I was only—AHHHH!"

They jumped at his sudden scream.

"What? What?" Hange demanded.

Eren tried to school his features, eyes still wide. "That's one big ass armored motherfucker! That Armored Titan bastard I mean of course!" He blathered. Eren II's memories had finally come through. "We're gonna need a fucking RYNO if we wanna take its ass out!"

"Rhino?"

"What is he talking about now?"

Naturally, they did not understand his reference to one of his favorite weapons: Rip Ya a New One. He opened his mouth to explain but thought the concept of a missile launcher was beyond them. "I'll draw him for real this time."

"That's..." Moblit began when Eren held up his finished product. "...about what I have. Kind of. Same basics," he said lamely. "Um, you know, face, arms, legs, armor."

 _It's worse than Jaco's drawing of Frieza._ Eren perked up. At least while he was stuck in this crappy world, there would be more dubbed episodes of _Dragon Ball Super_ out when he returned home. "Hey, so how exactly are we going to beat the Armored Titan? I mean, the dude's completely covered in armor."

"He'll have a weakness. We just have to figure out what is it," Levi said.

"We all know that," Eren said impatiently. "I'm asking _how_ do we find out what it is?" He addressed the question to Hange. She was the smart one.

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything but speculate at this point without more data." She cheered up quickly. "But that's what we have you for! Tomorrow we'll begin the experiments to learn more about Titans and Titan-Shifters!"

* * *

Eren snickered while he drew.

Stepping back, he admired his work.

He was in an empty classroom with a blackboard in the front and a desk nearby. Oluo was the first to arrive. "Come here, Oreo." He waved to the man. Eren had gotten him to arrive just before the others came by bribing him with a secret about Petra. He tossed Oluo the chalk, who caught it reflexively. "Give me a minute. I'll be right back. You can admire my art in the meantime."

Eren waited patiently outside the door until he heard the others. He opened the door and stepped in right when they turned the corner. Oluo was standing in the middle of the room, gaping at Eren's doodle on the blackboard. "Oreo," he said in disgust, "what the hell, man? That's so vulgar!"

That was when the rest of their squad plus Hange joined them.

Oluo looked at him in confusion before looking at the chalk in his hand and the blackboard before turning to the unamused expressions on the others' faces.

Except for Hange. She laughed at the drawing of one stick figure spanking the other one that was on all fours with a dialogue bubble saying _Oh baby!_

"It wasn't me!" Oluo yelled and pointed accusingly at Eren, who was trying his best to look innocent. "He did it!"

Eren stared pointedly at the chalk in Oluo's hand. "Sure it was." He had made sure to dust off his own hands to get rid of the evidence.

"Honestly, Oluo! You're so juvenile!" Petra scolded, arms folded. "What kind of an example are you setting for Eren?"

"But, Petra—"

Levi threw an eraser at his face, looking far from pleased. "Clean it right now. I'll punish you after this."

Throwing Eren a glare, Oluo erased the drawing, sulking, his face red the entire time.

"You did this, didn't you?" Erd whispered, leaning down.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Because that looked a lot like the style of drawing you made yesterday," Gunther pointed out.

Eren shrugged. "Hey, it's stick figure doodles, not rocket science. Anyone can do it."

They watched Levi while Hange sat on the teacher's desk. He drew the back of a Titan and circled its nape. "I found a way to half-kill you."

"I have no doubt that you did." Eren switched targets. This time he was more mean-spirited than mischievous prankster. He noticed Hange shifting in his periphery, likely picking up on his mood. He wondered if the others had picked up on it, too. But they were standing a few feet behind him so he couldn't tell. "But I'm not sure you'll be able to pull off half killing me."

"Captain Levi is the best soldier, have some faith." Gunther was clearly oblivious to the actual meaning of Eren's words. "He can definitely stop you if you start rampaging."

Levi ignored them both, continuing to explain before Eren could throw down the gauntlet and issue a formal challenge. "This method requires the entire squad's skills. We'll cut off the ends of your arms and legs. But they'll grow back."

"If they don't grow back you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Eren paused. "Which reminds me, I gotta find a lawyer."

"It's dangerous for all of us. We could end up seriously hurting you. Or you might kill us accidentally."

"Not a chance. Well, excluding Oreo. No guarantees for him. Or you. In fact, definitely none for y—"

"Can we start my experiments now?" Hange cut in suddenly and loudly. "They're risky, I know. But to learn something new and have a better understanding is well worth the risk to our lives."

The words did the trick and his squad was distracted, nodding in agreement.

* * *

 _Where the hell is Hange?_ Eren stood by The Batmobile. She was supposed to be there already. Levi was a few feet over to his right with his horse.

"Hange probably lost some notes in that mess of an office of hers," Levi said and Eren pretended to look around.

"Do you see anyone?" Eren asked his horse. "No way is Captain Short-Stack actually talking to me." The Batmobile nickered and he nodded, expression solemn. "Yeah, you're right." The horse neighed. "Don't worry," he said, patted her, smiling widely, "you'll be okay. If he tries to knock out one of your teeth I'll squash him under my foot like the insignificant little cockroach he is. Not that you'll need any help driving him into the ground since he's already halfway there. And putting people in the ground, I'm sure he's got a lot of experience in that field."

"You need to watch yourself, you're treading on thin ice here with your little jabs," Levi warned, for once staring directly at him. "Do I have to remind you that you're under a confidentiality order? Breaking it means death."

"Are you threatening me _dummkopf_?" Eren shut his mouth immediately after the slip.

The wary expression on Levi's face changed to a confused one.

Eren only knew a handful of foreign words, most of them swear words. He rarely used them but it came out occasionally. "What, a low-life worm like you doesn't know another slang word for shithead? Or maybe it's just a Shinganshina thing," he lied smoothly.

"Hey, guys!" Hange called out to them, riding toward them, once again diffusing the situation. This time unintentionally. "Ready to go?"

Eren inhaled and exhaled, letting the anger go. He mounted his horse. "The Batmobile and I are ready for action!" Hange led them to a field of grass with an old well. He grabbed the rope and climbed down without preamble. "What now?" Eren yelled when he reached the bottom, cupping his mouth.

"I'll fire a smoke round once it's ready and then it's up to you!" Hange shouted down.

Eren gave her a two-finger salute. Then he clarified. "Got it!"

"This dried-up well can hold even a mindless Titan! Probably!"

Their heads disappeared and he waited for them to get away and load the flare gun. A trail of green smoke shot up to the sky. _That's my cue._ But he waited a good thirty seconds, not wanting to show he had perfect control and expose his lie about not remembering about his Titan powers. _Okay, that should do it._

His hand stopped halfway to his mouth. _Should I mess with them?_ It would be so easy to hold one arm up now so when he transformed, he wouldn't be stuck and pull himself out after some wiggling and maneuvering. Maybe he should beat his chest like an ape. He snickered at what their reactions would be to that. _Nah, better not._ He had already been making pointed remarks and adding a prank of pretending to be feral might actually get him in hot water. Levi's face popped up in his head. If it didn't get him killed first. _The hobbit is formidable_ , he admitted grudgingly. Eren had to give him that.

Lightning exploded out of the well when he transformed.

His Titan form, the Rogue Titan he had learned people had taken to calling him, appeared, stuck in the well. His face and the top part of his shoulders was visible aboveground. His massive, muscular shoulders were squished tightly, leaving him unable to so much as twitch, making him uncomfortable. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. And he could still move his head around. He nodded his massive head to let them know he was in control.

Hange let out an inhuman screech, jumping off her horse and racing over.

The Rogue Titan laughed when she tripped and fell face-first in her rush to get to him.

"Eren?"

The Rogue Titan winked at her, smirking.

"HOLY CRAP! THIS IS SO UNBELIEVABLE!" Hange looked like she's almost having a seizure. Or an orgasm.

Eren chuckled internally while the scientist rambled praises about his majestic form and squealed in excitement every few words. He wondered if his Titan was able to sneeze and was tempted to try it on Levi, but he didn't want the man's poor horse to be caught in the attack. It wasn't the horse's fault her rider was a horrible, evil midget.

While Hange made observations and babbled away, he kept still—not like he had a choice—looking quite bored.

A goofy smile came over his face when his thoughts turned to Mikasa. And while Hange kept poking and prodding every visible part of his body, he daydreamed about running off to the edge of wherever they were to find a large body of water and watching the sunset with Mikasa perched on his huge shoulder. Maybe they'd have Armin tag along. His Armin back home love the beach.

The image of an island suddenly popped up in his head.

Eren ignored Hange's apology, thinking her actions had startled him _. What the fuck?_ That couldn't be Eren II's memory. Where had that come from?

Grisha's words came back to him. _"Their memories will tell you how to use it!"_

Whose memories had his dad been referring to? Was this what he meant at that time? _We're on an island, huh? I wonder where._ Then another thought came to him. If they were on an island, then what about the rest of the world? What was happening in other countries? Other continents? Now he was even more convinced they could not be the last of humanity. _And the plot thickens._

* * *

Were there Titans in the rest of the world, harassing humans hiding behind their own giant walls? Eren sipped his tea, deep in thought. The way he saw the island, it was like he was approaching it on a boat or a ship. Which didn't prove it was an island, because it could be a peninsula, but he just knew it was an island. Was the memory from the first time humans came to hide there from the Titans? Again, he couldn't explain it but he knew, instinctively, that it wasn't a century old memory, but much more recent.

Eren scanned his surroundings, trying to find Petra, easy to locate thanks to her hair. The corner of his mouth turned down slightly when he saw who she was with. "Excuse me," he pardoned himself from his fellow squadmates. He needed to get his hands on some maps. And history books.

He suddenly came to a halt. His green eyes narrowed.

There was a golden-orange explosion as he partially transformed. When the steam cleared around him, he noted, in some satisfaction, nothing crawling around the red muscle fist punched into the ground. Before he could pull himself out of the half-formed wrist, he heard Levi speak.

"I said calm down." The man was standing before Eren, his back to him.

 _What is he—_ It was then Eren saw his squadmates had surrounded him, swords out, looking serious. _Oh shit._ He wasn't supposed to transform without permission.

"Eren! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Why did you transform without permission?"

"Erd, wait," Eren began but was interrupted.

"Answer him, bastard!"

"C'mon, Oreo, no need to—"

"Eren, what were you thinking?!"

"Petra, I'm—"

"Prove you're not our enemy!"

That had been such a bad idea. Eren mentally slapped himself. He attempted to remove himself from the red Titan flesh.

"Don't dare move! I'll cut your head off! I'm serious! Want to try me?!"

"Sorry, Oreo, I'm more of a Chunky Chips fan myself." That was really not the best thing to say. Why did his mouth have to run ahead of his brain in dire situations? Like when people were pointing swords or cannons at him.

They continued to yell at him.

Every time he tried to say something, someone would interrupt. Finally, Eren got fed up and screamed. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE-HOLES ALREADY?!"

They gaped at him.

"Thank you. Now, like I was saying—"

"Eren!" A feminine voice shrieked.

"Oh for fuck's sake."

That was when Hange joined him. "Can I touch—"

"No." Eren finally freed himself and jumped down. She reached out to the red muscles and was burned. "I warned you."

The others lowered their weapons when Levi waved them down. "Let's go," Levi said.

Eren's stomach dropped. Levi and Hange led him back to toward the basement. The scientist attacked him with questions but he was barely listening, nausea beginning to crawl in his stomach when the seriousness of his actions began to really hit home.

How could he be so epically stupid? Worry tore at him at his foolish action. He had grown comfortable with his squad—although clearly they didn't feel the same and he tried not to think about how much that stung. Even if they were his friends, they were still soldiers. He was in the _military_. What the hell had he been thinking? Of course he should have expected consequences for breaking rules. Especially one so important.

Eren felt real fear pulsing through his veins. What were they going to do to him? Hand him over to the Military Police to be turned into a lab rat? Or was it straight to the chopping block because he couldn't be controlled and was too dangerous to be allowed to live any longer? Or worst of them all, what if they tried to go after Mikasa and Armin to keep him in line? _I wouldn't put it past these fuckers._

Then he remembered. _They don't know I know how to control my powers so they have to think it was an accident!_ He was glad Levi was walking in front of him and Hange behind him so neither could see his relieved face. _Think, Eren! Think!_ How could he spin the truth so it'd lead them to the truth but without landing him in deep shit with the government?

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Levi asked. "Why did you transform?"

Eren bowed his head, feeling ashamed. "I saw a spider." It was true. He clenched his fists tightly, making sure to bring attention to them by making them tremble. "I've always been afraid of them and I just wanted to kill it and I wasn't thinking—"

"Of course!" Realization dawned on Hange's face. "Injury! And intent! That's why you transformed! That's why the entire body didn't appear, only a fist!"

He didn't need to fake the shocked expression. Eren was quite taken back. Not by the revelation itself but how quickly she had reached the right conclusion. _Damn, she's even smarter than I give her credit for._ He didn't even have to drop any of the other hints he had prepared. "What are you talking about?" Eren continued to feign ignorance.

"You wanted to kill the spider and you must have dug your nails so deeply into your palms that they broke the skin."

"Holy crap!" Eren widened his eyes, staring at his hands. "You're right!" The red crescent shapes were starting to disappear.

"You took some time in the well. Remember what you did before you Shifted?"

"I punched the wall because I was frustrated."

"Pick up the rock, squash the spider," Hange said in amazement. "You needed both an injury and a clear goal in mind. It must be why it took you so long in the well. You didn't have a proper objective at first."

"Alright," Levi said after listening to their exchange. "In this case, you'll be forgiven since you didn't deliberately transform without permission."

That was exactly what he did. _You dumbass_ , he said to himself. He really needed to be more careful.

"Now that you know, you'll be held accountable for any unauthorized transformations in the future."

"I need to add this to my notes!" Hange ran off, rambling.

"I can't believe I almost got beheaded over a stupid spider." Eren turned his back on his captain and sat down on the steps. "They turned on me so quickly," he muttered quietly.

Levi's answer surprised him, apparently having heard him. "Of course they did. That's why I chose them."

For once, Eren actually bothered to listen to him instead of spacing-out as he usually did.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for him when he joined them in the evening, having spent the rest of the afternoon brooding in his cell. His squadmates apologized sincerely. It did make him feel better. Before he could tell them Levi had explained to him the reasons behind their actions and that he understood, they did something that left him open-mouthed. His squadmates bit their hands as a way of acknowledging his pain and declaring that they considered him one of their own. They were admitting their mistake and praising him for his endurance. _They're accepting me as one of them,_ he thought warmly.

"I'm sorry, Eren," Petra apologized, voice full of regret. "We've been so jumpy. You must be disappointed in our stupidity."

Had one of the men said it he might have been tempted to be a wiseass and make fun.

"However, even so, we're going to rely on you. And we want you to rely on us. So have faith in us."

Swallowing with difficulty, Eren smiled. And the uneasy atmosphere disappeared, just like that. "You know, there _is_ something you can do to make up for turning on me like that."

They exchanged a knowing look between each other.

Oluo rolled his eyes. "I knew it. Didn't take long, did it?"

"He's started with the guilt-tripping already." Erd sighed loudly.

"We're not calling ourselves the Revengers," Levi said quickly.

"It's the Avengers. And nobody asked you, tiny Captain Qwark."

"That's still a no, Eren."

"But, Petra," he whined, "you pointed your blade at me with the intent to kill!" He made those adorable puppy-dog eyes of his at her.

"He's never going to let this go," Gunther groaned.

* * *

 **References**

Joffrey Baratheon — Prince of Westeros, Game of Thrones

Jon Snow — Member of the Stark family, Game of Thrones

"We elves like to stick to the main food groups: candy, candy cane, candy corn, and syrup." —Elf

"This is Sparta!" — 300

RYNO — The most powerful weapon in the Ratchet & Clank video game series

Jaco — A galactic patrolman, Dragon Ball series

Frieza — Villain from anime Dragon Ball Z/Super

Captain Qwark — Greedy, cowardly goofball who pretends to be a brave hero, Ratchet & Clank

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	8. Apology

**Chapter 8: Apology**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Hange "discovers" how Shifting works. Eren learns he's on an island. He's still pissed at Levi. He is accepted by his team. They still refuse to call themselves the Avengers.

* * *

Eren lounged at the base of a tree, feeling sleepy. The weather was sunny and gorgeous with clear blue skies. There was a soft breeze tickling his hair. Far from civilization, there were almost no human sounds, only the sounds of nature could be heard. It was all making him very lazy. Just as he finished debating whether to take a nap—the answer was yes—he heard someone approaching.

And his good mood was ruined when he saw who it was. "Get up," Levi said. "We begin training soon."

"I'll be there." Eren waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't be late."

"Or what? You'll beat me up again? You know, you can try and dress yourself up in military uniforms and wear some fancy cravat but it won't hide your true colors and change the fact that you're still nothing more than Underground scum."

The corporal left without another word. Eren felt a twinge of guilt. Was he being too hard on him? The ass-kicking had saved his life in the long run. Levi hadn't meant for him to die. Then the lack of apology reminded him why he was still angry. Eren was ready to let go of what had happened at the trial. _Only if that rude little asshole apologized_. But had he _still_? No.

When Eren reached the training area, his squadmates were already present. Bored, he listened to Levi explain what exercises they were doing and the maneuvers they would practice before breaking them up into pairs. He ran over Petra. "Hey, partner." Eren ignored Oluo grumbling about how he was always paired with her.

"Do you remember the demonstration I showed you yesterday?"

"Yes!"

"Think you're ready to try it or do you want to see it again?"

Eren considered that for a moment. "Guess it couldn't hurt to see it again." He preferred not to go splat against a tree. Of course, he had to at least once, as he flew during training yell: "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's—"

Erd had to stop him from being impaled by branches and Petra and Gunther scolded him good afterward. But it was still worth it, he thought.

Two hours later, they were having lunch at the courtyard, discussing maneuvers and strategies. "I have a question." Eren raised his hand. Levi looked wary of what he was about to say and Eren had to bite back a smirk. "It's not about any techniques. It's about my Titan."

"Did I hear Titan?" Hange suddenly appeared like a wild Pokemon.

"Yeah. We're doing maneuver training with the Titan dummies after lunch, right? I was hoping to get permission to transform."

Levi's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"For training," he said like it was obvious and Levi was an idiot for asking. "Why fight fakes when you have the real deal? Besides, I gotta practice fighting in that form. I'm the only one who can stop the Armored Titan. No offense but what can you guys do against him?"

"Humanity has been fighting Titans long before we had a Shifter," Gunther said.

"Not an armored one. And you've been getting your butts kicked before I came along. But, you gotta admit, after practicing with my fast, smart Titan, beating the slow stupid ones out there will be a walk in the park. You can get more experience without putting anyone at risk. Or serious risk. There's always a risk of injury."

"He does make a valid point, Captain," Erd said.

Hange sighed. "The government won't approve of Eren training with us as a Titan. His Shifting has to be kept to a minimal."

"We're not recruits, we're the best soldiers humanity has," Petra pointed out. "If we can't handle him then what's the point of putting him in our care?"

"It would be an extremely effective method of training," Levi admitted. "But we have to be careful. We can't defy the Royal Government or we risk losing Eren to the MPs."

"The government is full of stupid fucking chicken shits," Eren declared. From their startled reactions, he remembered freedom of speech wasn't really a thing there. "We have a private training ground of our own. Who's going to tell them? And you can always lie and say it was an accident."

"Too many _accidents_ and they'll think you're out of control and too dangerous to be allowed to live," Levi warned.

"I think Eren's right," Hange said. "If you're there, Levi, overseeing it, it could work." Eren could almost see the gears spinning behind her eyes. "Actually." She leaned close, voice lowered, not that anyone else was around to overhear. "We say we gave permission once just to test the theory of what is required for him to transform. It's an easy sell because if Eren ever defects, we can stop him because we know what we need to do to prevent him from Shifting."

They nodded. The government had to see and accept the logic and benefits in that, paranoid as they were about Eren.

"And once he's a Titan, then your squad can engage him. And there's a pretty good chance they can beat him. Then we can tell Chief Zackly we have more than one soldier capable of stopping a wild Titan-Shifter. If your squad can prove they can handle the Rogue Titan on their own, then I'm sure we can get permission for Eren to maybe Shift more."

 _That might work._ Eren thought. "The expedition is the real test. Once I pass it, I can Shift whenever and how much ever I want, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far. You'll still need permission. But yeah," Levi said, exchanging a look with Hange that Eren didn't miss, "we'd have more freedom allowing you to transform."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Eren opened his eyes and pushed the blanket aside. Quiet as a mouse, he exited his cell, having practiced picking locks many times back home. A trick he had thought might come in handy one day. _I was right._ He left the basement.

Squeezing the black marker in his hand, he had to fight the urge to giggle. A loud growling noise broke the silence. He touched his stomach, debating whether to grab a snack first. Eren nodded. _Food first_. Hushed voices came from the kitchen and he slowed. The light from a candle seeped into the hallway. Who could be awake at this hour? Curiosity got the better of him when he recognized Petra's voice.

"...noticed it."

"Have you now."

That was Levi's voice. He could only imagine one reason for the two of them to be sneaking around after dark. Eren promptly changed direction, unwilling to see or hear anything that might traumatize him. He'd never be able to look Petra in the face again.

"What happened at the trial?"

Eren halted mid-step. He had told her his lips were sealed because of the confidentiality order and wondered if she would do it _. She's actually confronting him about it._ He strained his ears, curious to see if Levi would respond. And tell the whole story if he did. He had spent the past two weeks acting like it hadn't happened and pissing Eren off. He wanted to know what the corporal was thinking.

"Why would you think something happened?"

"If anyone else spoke or behaved the way he did with you, you'd have knocked their teeth out for sure and made them clean up the mess afterward."

That sounded like Levi alright, Eren thought.

"And when I asked why he's always so rude to you, he told me outright he was under a confidentiality order not to say a word. So something _did_ happen. He wants to tell me but he can't. That's why I'm asking you because it's getting ridiculous."

Levi was silent.

 _C'mon dickwad. Or do you not have the balls to tell her?_ Eren frowned.

"Even Oluo's picking up on the hostility between you. We can't be a team if two of us hate each other's guts."

"I don't hate him," Levi replied and surprisingly, he sounded sincere.

"Then what's the problem?"

"At the trial..."

 _Holy shit._ Was he actually telling her?

"We had to use some extreme measures to get custody of him. To show we were capable of handling him, I had to viciously beat him down like an animal that needed to be broken so we could control him."

Eren's jaw clenched, feeling a roll of anger.

"I haven't known Eren that long," Petra said. "But I don't think he's the type to hold a grudge over that. He must know and understand the reasons. It's not like you did it for fun."

 _That's right, Petra!_ Eren nodded. _Don't let him get away telling only half the story._

"After Chief Zackly accepted Erwin's proposal we carried him away. Twelve minutes later, Erwin, Mike, and I were talking when Hange realized Eren wasn't unconscious, he wasn't healing. At some point, we don't know when, he had stopped breathing."

"What?" Petra sounded horrified. "He died?"

Eren hoped she was looking at him in disgust and anger. If he walked in there and slugged the asshole himself it wouldn't hurt nearly as much.

"What about his regeneration ability?"

"It didn't work. Hange performed CPR and managed to revive him. We rushed him to a hospital and he went under surgery. The doctors saved him and told Erwin and Hange there was very little chance of him coming out of his coma."

"He was in a coma?"

"Erwin had the chief give permission for his friends—"

"Mikasa and Armin?"

"Yes."

"He talks about them a lot."

"Erwin got Chief Zackly to allow the two to visit him. They found him awake and fully healed before Erwin could tell them what had happened. Eren didn't want them to know and Erwin agreed to keep quiet."

Eren was dying to sneak a peek but he'd get spotted for sure.

"It's why he hates me. Not that I blame him."

Was that why Levi never snapped back at him? Eren frowned, deep in thought. _Because he thought I was right to hate him?_ Why not just apologize?

"Forgive me, Captain Levi, but I still don't understand. Why would he hold so much contempt for you?"

"I killed him, Petra. Even if I didn't mean to."

It was the first time Eren had heard him speak with something akin to guilt.

"He still agreed to join the squad. He never brings it up—"

"Except when he's being an ass to you and harasses you like a jerk."

Eren flinched. It sounded so bad when she said it. _She makes me sound like a bully._

"He did what was best for him, and humanity, even if it meant putting up with me. I thought he wouldn't be comfortable around me. So it would be best if I kept my distance and gave him his space."

"Let me get this straight, you have let him get away with being ill-mannered, insulting you, overlooked his immaturity—like today during training—and tried to minimize your presence around him, so basically everything but apologize." Petra's tone was full of disbelief.

"Aside from making snide comments, he never brings up the trial. And it's not just because of the orders. I think he genuinely does not want to bring it up. So I don't either."

 _Seriously?_ That was why? _What is up with this guy?_ Eren wondered. He should have still tried to apologize at least once. _You don't just ignore something like that._

"Eren's a straight-forward boy. Why don't you try saying you're sorry? Because obviously everything else you've done so far has done nothing but antagonize him further. No offense, Captain Levi, but I don't see how you can possibly make things any worse."

"I guess." Levi paused. "He likes you. I overheard him once saying you reminded him of his mother."

"Is that why you always put us together?"

 _So Oluo was right to some extent_. There was some favoritism at work there. _Dammit_. Eren felt ashamed for calling him a low-life worm and Underground scum and a dozen other names under the sun.

The conversation seemed to be finishing and he left.

* * *

It came as no surprise the following day when Petra told him Levi wanted to see him in his office. "Don't go running your mouth like you usually do. Listen to what he has to say," Petra said sternly before he went in. "Reserve your judgment until after he finishes."

"Okay, Mom."

Levi was sitting on a couch and Eren took a seat across from him. "You wanted to see me? Sir."

"Yes. I need to tell you something. It's something I should have done weeks ago."

Eren was tempted to be snarky. But Levi was making a genuine effort. "I'm listening," he said neutrally. _He doesn't waste time getting to the point, at least_ , he thought when Levi jumped right into it.

"At the courtroom, I only beat you and said all those things because it was part of the plan. I took no pleasure punching and kicking a tied down fifteen-year-old boy," he said, face serious and tone earnest. "My goal wasn't to cause you pain out of some sick sense of satisfaction and make you feel worth less than you are. It was to save your life and for the good of humanity."

 _Yeah, I know. All you had to say was sorry, you turd._ Eren thought, keeping his face expressionless.

Levi's voice began quieter and a little strained. "I am truly sorry for...that you died because of me. You may not believe I don't regret my actions but I do. You're alive and well now but I am still tormented by what happened. I should have paid better attention. I do accept I am responsible for pushing you too far, for being careless. And for that, I'm sorry, Eren."

Eren took a deep breath. The apology did make him feel better. He was sincere and honest in his words. And Eren was more than happy to put the bad blood between them to rest. But he hadn't expected to feel this guilty after listening to Levi apologize to him.

He exhaled. "Thanks," he finally replied, looking off to the side. Eren saw the man's shoulders lose some tension in his peripheral vision.

It was too awkward now.

Eren stood up to leave and stopped at the door, turning to look at Levi, face set in determination. "Don't feel too bad. I gave up. I decided not to fight and didn't put up any resistance. _I didn't fight_. I wanted to die. So it's not completely on your shoulders. I was just pissed you never apologized and instead acted like nothing happened."

Eren left at that, not waiting to see Levi's reaction. But the corporal had to be grateful for his forgiveness. Eren was hoping it would get him into Levi's good graces. Or at least earn him some pity.

 _After all, I want his approval before I marry Mikasa_. He smiled stupidly. Even thinking about her made him happy and he hummed cheerily as he walked.

* * *

Now that he could no longer be antagonistic toward Levi, Eren did not know how to behave around him. So he decided to continue being a smartass and harass him, albeit without malicious intent. No different than how he irritated Oluo. Petra easily noticed the lack of anger, and offensive names, and was clearly pleased. As was Hange when Eren had muttered a _thank you_ to Levi for the tea, earning him a raised eyebrow, then a smile from the scientist.

"What did Chief Zackly say?" Levi asked.

Hange gave him a thumbs-up. "We're good to go."

"Awesome!" Eren grinned widely. "I can't wait to fight you all!"

"How about some reservation? We are the most elite squad in the Survey Corps. We won't be easy foes like other Titans," Gunther said.

"And neither will I," Eren challenged.

"Either way," Erd said, voice eager, "it'll be an interesting experience."

"We'll go to the eastern forest tomorrow afternoon," Levi said. "The other Scouts know that's where we'll be so they're ordered not to be anywhere in the vicinity."

The following day, Petra and Eren walked toward their destination. "I've never seen you fully transformed."

"I'm pretty epic," Eren said, not at all modest. "I'm like the apex Titan."

"Cocky, are we?" Erd joined them. "We'll just see how deserving that arrogance is." They hurried over to where the rest of them were waiting.

Levi went right to it. "For the purpose of this training exercise, Hange will be observing from the trees." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Good luck." Hange waved and flew up to a sturdy branch. Eren squinted and watched her pull out a small notebook and pen for observations. "I'm ready!"

Levi pulled out his blades and the others followed suit. "We'll get in position now. Eren, transform when you're ready." He and the rest of the squad quickly moved to get out of range, giving him room to Shift.

The trees were thick and tall and spaced enough for his massive body to run through easily. Eren studied the forest floor. Leaves, dirt, and dried branches covered the thick soil. Sunlight filtered through the gaps in the treetops, revealing a bright, shining sun in the azure sky. The trees weren't thick enough to hide his frame so sneaks attacks were out. Still, he had other things to work with.

Eren loved Shifting, the sound of the explosion to the lightning to how flesh wrapped around him and he suddenly shot up.

The Rogue Titan rotated his neck and stretched his arms, ignoring Hange's cries of delight.

Squad Levi attacked without warning. Rogue winced, feeling the stinging from the cuts. _Cheaters! They didn't say ready, set, go!_ The Titan quickly turned and ran off, one hand covering his nape. _They're fast_. He watched them from the corner of his eye.

Gunther and Erd suddenly dove down, flying parallel to the ground, intending to cut his Achilles' tendons and he jumped to avoid the attack. Seconds later, Petra and Oluo came in from above and he quickly lunged to the side. Like a flock of birds, they changed direction to follow him as he scrambled to his feet. Levi was hanging back for the most part and Eren decided to ignore him for now.

Rogue weaved through the trees, trying to make it harder for them to follow him but they kept up with him. _Alright then._ He stopped suddenly, sliding a little, and spun on his feet, throwing a punch their way. The squad scattered and came right for him, causing him to duck and roll before springing to his feet and taking off in the opposite direction. Heart pumping fast in his chest, Eren studied his surroundings and found a tree, half fallen over. Picking it up, he hurled it their way.

They cried out in surprise, trying to move out of the way. It hit Gunther's wire, causing him to hit a tree. Eren winced but took off once he saw Levi nearing the man to help him. Suddenly, Oluo was in front of him and he cursed. Rogue bent back to avoid the attack and barely managed to right himself before Erd and Petra came for him. Erd sliced off the muscles at the junction between his forearm and upper arm, leaving his left arm below the elbow hanging uselessly. His right leg also hurt from Petra's quick slashes.

He could hear the sound of the 3D gear behind him and knew it had to be Levi. _C'mon on arm, hurry up and heal!_ Rogue reached out and plucked Petra's wire with his right hand and heard it snap, letting it go and leaving her hanging from the other wire. _That's right. They aren't used to Titans going for their wires_. Unless the wires were right in front of them, the mindless monsters tended to focus on the humans. Erd came for him again and Rogue ducked, grabbing his wires and ripping them out, sending him into some thick branches.

A feeling of pride surged in him. He had found one of their flaws, a weakness he could exploit. But he'd only had a second to celebrate before his left knee gave out, sending him to the ground with a cry. There was a green blur and suddenly he couldn't use his right arm. _Dammit, it's the hobbit!_ Thinking quickly, he lay flat on the ground on his back. Levi continued to shear muscles around his body and he growled in pain. But at least his weak point was covered.

Rogue's eyes widened when he saw Levi coming straight for his face. He threw out his now healed left arm but Levi managed to dodge the swipe. The Titan sat up and covered his nape and began to move, much slower now. He had to quickly think of a way to get rid of Levi. What kind of tricks could he use that the corporal wouldn't see coming?

An idea came to him. His wounds burned from the pain, distracting him slightly. _What's taking so long?_ He focused on his right arm. _Hurry up and heal!_ Rogue continued to run wildly, ducking around trees, focusing primarily on avoiding Levi until he was fully healed.

 _Fuck it, I can't wait any longer. This is good enough_. The Titan came to a sudden stop and charged toward Levi. He swung his arms around wildly. But Levi was careful in not letting him snatch his wires. Roaring in anger and impatience, Rogue continued to whip his arms around madly to keep him at bay. Then, without warning, he dropped to the ground and swept out his leg, destroying the base of the tree.

"Shit!" Levi cursed as he was yanked down by the falling tree.

 _I got him!_ Eren cheered internally. Having seen him going after the others' wires, he had hoped Levi would expect him to try the same tactic with him and he had. As planned, Levi had not predicted he would go for one of the trees he had anchored his wire to instead.

Rogue lunged for him but the corporal sent the blades in his swords flying right into the Titan's eyes. _Motherfucker!_ He screamed in pain, head back, hands automatically clutching his face. He bent forward, feeling the blood running down his cheeks and through his fingers. The pain was awful. Eren had barely finished the thought— _Protect the nape!_ —before he felt the skin on the back of his neck being sliced open.

* * *

"I was so close," Eren grumbled as Petra propped him up against a tree. His muscles felt weak and spaghetti-like and he couldn't keep himself sitting upright without support.

"You still bested us," Erd admitted grudgingly.

"Yes! You were beautiful!" Hange swooned.

"But the hob—Captain Levi still beat me," he complained.

"You didn't honestly think you could beat him, did you?" Oluo asked.

"For a second there, I did."

"You did come close," Gunther said.

"I didn't see that coming," Levi said almost grudgingly.

Eren turned to Petra. "Do my ears deceive me or was that a compliment?"

"I believe it was."

"So you admit I outsmarted you." Eren smiled smugly at Levi who just rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant."

"It was genius!" Hange cheered, wavering her arms. "Other intelligent Titans like the Armored or the Colossal could try similar tactics."

 _I don't see how._ Eren thought. Their bodies were so different. The tricks he used were only useful for a Titan similar to Rogue, fast and muscular.

"With this training exercise, we know what things we need to work on to be able to fight the likes of them."

"Really?" Eren was skeptical. One was too slow and none of their weapons can even put a scratch on the other one.

Petra spoke, misunderstanding him. "We're the best when it comes to the regular and even Abnormal Titans. It's incredibly helpful to know what our weaknesses are so when we have to fight the intelligent ones, we can better protect ourselves and help you take them down."

"I'm exhausted," Eren yawned. He wasn't that tired but he had some chores to do and wanted to wiggle out of them to take a nap instead.

"Of course," Hange said. "Shifting takes a huge toll on your body."

"If you pass the test," Levi began, "we'll see if we can get Chief Zackly to allow you to Shift more under careful supervision."

"I can't use my Titan form to the best of its abilities unless I practice and see what else I can do."

Hange perked up. "You think you can do something special? Like an ability?"

"Maybe. I won't know until I try." He was hoping his Titan had some badass ability.

"I noticed something interesting." Hange flipped through her little notebook. "The wounds on your arms healed faster than they should have. But then the rest of your injuries were slower, too."

"He made them healer faster?" Levi asked. "Do you remember anything?" He turned to Eren. "Any clue how you did that?"

Eren frowned, thinking back. "I felt impatient. I guess I was willing it to healer faster. You know, kinda like how when you're sitting in traffic and trying to get the lights to turn green?"

"I have no idea what that means," Hange said. "But I think you can prioritize an injury and make it heal faster if you concentrate. As a result, your other wounds then take longer to heal."

"Well that's lame," Eren said in disappointment. "I wanna have a cool ability. Not some pansy ass healing one cut a little faster ability."

"It could be the difference between succeeding or failing, between life or death out there," Levi said.

"It's still lame."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	9. Different

**Chapter 9: Different**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Eren overhears Levi and Petra talking about the trial. Levi apologizes to Eren. Squad Levi fights the Rogue Titan.

* * *

"So this is the formation for the 57th Expedition?" Eren studied the chart Gunther had laid out on the ground. Around him, the rest of his squad knelt to take a look.

"We, Squad Levi, will be standing by in the center of the last ranks."

"Why so far back? Shouldn't we be in the vanguard?"

"It's the safest place in the formation. We're even more heavily guarded than the supply wagons. We don't have a real objective this time." Gunther turned to him. "This expedition is so brief because it's a practice run for your journey to Shiganshina."

"But I don't want to be where it's safe," Eren argued. "I want to go where the action is. Why put other soldiers in more danger when you have me to—"

"Because the simple fact is that they, and even we of the Special Ops Squad, compared to you, we're all disposable," Erd interrupted.

"Not to me," Eren said. Aside from Armin and Mikasa, they were the only friends he'd made. Over the course of three weeks, he'd become comfortable with them. The idea of losing the few people he trusted in this world left him unsettled and scared.

Petra smiled warmly. "Thank you, Eren. It means a lot. But Erd is right. We can be replaced—"

"Speak for yourself," Oluo said. "I—"

"But you are one-of-a-kind," Petra continued, ignoring Oluo. "You can help lead humanity to victory. Your survival ranks above our own."

 _Victory for humanity, huh?_ Eren thought back to the memory of the island. It had confirmed his suspicions there was more land thus likely more people still out there.

"Did you understand what the commander's question meant?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah," he replied and they focused on him in interest. Eren actually did understand after that island memory had resurfaced. _It's other humans, they're the true enemy_.

"Really? You got it?" Erd shook his head. "Because I didn't."

"Me neither," Petra said.

"It would be an overstatement to say I understood it all," Oluo began, standing by his horse, not looking at them as he imitated Levi, who was in the same position nearby. "That said—"

"I understood what he was asking," Eren talked over him. "But I don't think my answer was what he was expecting. I think the enemy is the lizard people. I bet they've infiltrated our ranks by pretending to be normal humans to take us down from the inside, making it easy for their alien overlords to enslave us and steal our resources."

It was a testament to how much they'd grown used to to the strange things that came out of his mouth that no one batted an eyelash.

They did, however, look disappointed because he was sure it wasn't the answer they were looking for. Eren debated sharing the real answer but he couldn't tell them how he had reached that conclusion. Not when he himself didn't fully understand what was going on. _Maybe after the expedition._ He'd tell Armin. Armin always knew what to do.

* * *

"Eren, what did you do?"

Eren stopped whistling and looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Captain Levi is pissed. What did you do?" Petra placed her hands on her hips.

"Me? Nothing. I'm just washing dishes and doing my chores like I'm supposed to."

"Uh-huh. Well, Captain Levi wants to see you right now."

"Okay." Eren shrugged, drying his hands and following after her. He tried not to snicker when they reached the hallway. Levi stood before his office door, face red in anger. Oluo was there as well, looking smug. "Petra said you wanted to see me, sir?"

"What the hell is this?" The corporal pointed at his office door.

Face neutral, Eren answered. "Looks like a doodle, sir."

"You think?" Oluo sneered.

"Why the hell is there a naked woman on my door?" Levi demanded angrily.

Eren raised an eyebrow. "What naked woman? All I see are two dancing stick figures. See." He touched the round dot, the nipple, making Levi's eyebrow twitch. "This is the head, this sort of U-shape here is the arms, this straight line is the body, and the upside-down U-shape is the legs. Same with the other figure." It was an optical illusion he had once seen.

The three glanced at the drawing and from the looks on their faces, they realized he was right.

"Huh," Petra said. "They do look like two dancing figures."

"Man, I never knew Humanity's Strongest Soldier was such a pervert. I'm telling _everyone_."

"Don't get smart with me. You drew this on purpose!"

"Why are you blaming me?" Eren pointed to Oluo. "Pervy stick figures are his M.O., not mine!"

"You framed me!"

"And it's just a coincidence you're here?"

"Yes! That's how I saw you do it!"

Eren turned to Petra. "Are you buying this?" She shrugged and held up her hands in a _leave me out of this_ manner.

"Eren, you're cleaning the stables after you get rid of this." Levi pointed at the drawing. Petra shifted beside Eren, looking a little embarrassed while Eren tried not to laugh. Levi quickly withdrew his hand when he realized he was pointing at the nipple. "You're also going to run laps around the castle until you fall. And no pudding for you either."

"Dick," Eren grumbled, then quickly added before Levi could punch his teeth out, "tator."

The corporal narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. "And you, you're on babysitting duty _and_ you'll be joining him on his laps," he barked at Oluo. Babysitting duty was what they had taken to calling their shifts of keeping an eye on him.

"What? Why—"

"Because you just admitted you let him draw this obscene nonsense, you dipshit, just so you could snitch on him!"

* * *

 _I miss my phone._ Eren thought, sighing. There was a song was stuck in his head. It was killing him not to hear it. After finishing mucking the stables, he wandered out to annoy Oluo. Eren froze, eyes going straight to Mikasa as she walked by with Armin. _They're here!_ Ignoring Oluo grumbling after him to stay within eyesight, he ran to them. "Guys!"

Mikasa gasped, "Eren!"

Was it his imagination or had she become more beautiful since the last time he saw her? "It feels like it's been so long." He smiled brightly at them.

"It would have felt longer but we at least got to send each other letters," Armin said.

"Yeah." Eren held up his hand but his best friend looked on in confusion. _Oh, right._ He dropped his arm when he realized there was no high-five coming.

"Eren." Mikasa grabbed his hands and he felt his face warm.

 _Be cool, Yeager, be cool!_ Eren told himself. Thank fuck his hands weren't clammy.

"Did they do anything bad to you? Like expecting every bit of your body."

The words _No, but you most certainly can_ almost slipped out. "Like I said in the letters, no one dissected me."

"Did they psychologically torture you?"

"No. Unless you count Captain Levi making me clean my room everyday." Not even his mother did that.

Mikasa's expression turned deadly and before he could tell her he was joking, she said, "That midget bastard crossed the line. Someday, I'll make him pay for it."

He knew he probably shouldn't, but Eren grinned and said, "If you want to hit him where it hurts most, I know his weakness and—"

"Eren!" Armin gasped, looking shocked. "Don't encourage her!"

 _Even in this reality, he's still the worrywart type who's scared of what the teachers will think if he misses one homework assignment._ Eren thought, amused.

"Hey, Eren!"

"It's been so long."

The rest of the new recruits wandered over. With Eren II's memories filling in the blanks and his own memories helping him put names to faces, he knew who they were. "If you're all here that means you've joined the Survey Corps. I'm not the only suicidal bastard now, am I?" He mentally patted himself for inserting an inside joke into the conversation.

"Guess not," Connie replied.

"Does that mean Jean, Marco, and Annie joined the Military Police?" Eren was a little disappointed Jean wasn't with them. He, Armin, Jean, and Connie made up the gang back home. The other two people he'd mentioned he wasn't too familiar with. Although from Eren II's memories it seemed he was good friends with both.

Jean walked up to him.

"No way! You're here, too?" Eren tried not to smile too much. The boy was apparently his love rival here. Eren II had been oblivious to Jean's feelings but he wasn't. _Sorry, man, but you don't have a chance_.

"Marco's dead."

"What?" Eren didn't need to fake his shock, feeling Eren II's emotions trickling in. It was the first time in a while he'd felt the other boy's presence as he had been resting up to take over during the expedition where he might be needed. "Did you say Marco's dead?"

"Not everyone goes out in a blaze of glory. I don't even know how it happened." Jean's head bowed. "He died alone, without anyone seeing or knowing."

"Marco." Eren was stunned. His friends looking equally down around him. _Some of them, or maybe all of them, they might not make it_. They weren't like him. None of them had regeneration abilities. He had his Titan-Shifter powers as well as Eren II to do the big tasks and a squad of elite soldiers protecting his ass. _They're vulnerable. Human_.

"Hey, newbies!" Ness yelled, the man next to him holding folded cloaks with the Wings of Freedom insignia. "Get over here! Your uniforms are here!"

 _I miss the days when death meant you ran out of lives and had to start the level over._ Eren lamented.

* * *

"So, you can fully control your Titan?" Jean asked as they stood indoors, with stacks of crates around them.

"I can I was thinking about naming it Prometheus, but I think Rogue Titan sounds pretty badass, too."

Connie raised an eyebrow. "You thought up a name? That's unexpected."

"What do you mean?"

"You were always going on about killing all the Titans," Sasha said, sitting on one of the crates. "It's a little surprising you're not more conflicted about being one and—"

Thankfully, Jean snorted, interrupting her, "You know what's really fucked up?"

Not for the first time, Eren's mouth ran ahead of his brain. "That it doesn't matter if you choose to save Trish or the doctors, Trish still dies." Although in his defense, anytime he or Jean brought up something that was "messed up," it was a joke between them for the other one to bring up the shocking moment from one of their favorite video games.

They stared at him, lost.

"Nothing." Eren cleared his throat. "Never mind. Go on."

Jean scrutinized him. "Humanity's existence, and our lives, it all depends on you, Eren. We'll probably die just like Marco, without you even noticing."

Eren frowned. "What, you think I don't already know the burden I carry on my shoulders?"

Technically it was Eren II's responsibility and he only had to let Squad Levi protect him so Eren II could do the job when the time came. It had kept him from being completely overwhelmed by the responsibility but he had still found himself worrying about failing somehow and getting everyone killed.

"I'm the only one who can fight the Armored Asshole. If I make one wrong mistake, my fuck up can cause countless people to lose their lives. That's all on me." He looked his friend square in the eyes, his expression solemn.

Jean returned the stare. "You're different, Eren."

Fortunately, Armin spoke up before Eren's dumbass mouth could get ahead of his brain again. "It's only natural. When you go through something like that, something that flips your whole world upside-down, it would be unusual _not_ to experience a change."

"Yeah," Sasha agreed. "Armin's right."

Eren was glad for his best friend's defense. Armin thought his so-called amnesia was the cause of his changed personality and he figured Mikasa was too blinded by his sudden accepting attitude regarding her hovering to care. As long as he was safe and healthy, she was happy.

 _It probably wouldn't have been as believable if I'd been the one to say it_. They wouldn't have been as quick to overlook it if it had been anyone but Armin who had said it. Armin, who was well-known to be the most logical and intelligent in their group as well as Eren's oldest friend. _If he doesn't think my new personality is a problem, they're not likely to either_.

* * *

Eren knocked on the door and waited. "Hey," Petra answered, "what brings you to my room?"

"I was wondering if you could come with me to the mess hall in the main building. I gotta have one of you with me at all times but I wanna see my friends, so." After their conversation, his friends had left to get settled in while he left to meet Oluo. The man had not been happy at being ditched so he could have a private conversation with his friends.

"Okay, but I thought Captain Levi had you running with Oluo."

"Yeah, about that, see, I kinda challenged Oluo to see who was faster and let him run ahead. Then I 'fell' and took a nap and came here."

"I don't think that's what Captain Levi meant when he said to run until you fall."

"Semantics." He waved his hand. "So, can you come with me?"

"Sure. But if you want, you can bring them here instead. I don't think our superiors want you interacting with other people. I'll go ask Captain Levi."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Petra said. "I'm pretty sure he'll say no. Especially since you're supposed to be running and sweating your ass off right now." She returned a few minutes later saying she couldn't find Levi but Hange, who was looking for him as well, had said it was okay. "Go wait at our mess hall and I'll go get them."

"Hey, guys." Eren waved, standing up when they appeared.

"I brought you a plate." Mikasa handed it to him.

"Thanks. Do you wanna join us, Petra?"

Petra shook her head, declining, "I have to finish my letter to my dad."

"So," Eren said once Armin and Mikasa sat on either side of him and the others sat across from them. "Wakanda other things have you guys been up to?" With the superhero-obsessed crew together again after so long, the pun came out reflexively. However, understandably, no one picked up on it. _What a travesty._ Back home, he and his friends often made silly puns together. It was one of the many geeky things they liked to do together. They had even started a comic book/movie club at school.

His friends filled him in on being interviewed and other things he already knew from the letters Armin and Mikasa had sent, but he had asked more so out of politeness.

"What about you? What's it like being part of the most elite squad and serving under Humanity's Strongest Soldier?" Connie asked, leaning forward.

"Must be so cool!" Sasha nodded. "I bet you're loving it!"

"I'm surprised you haven't boasted about it yet," Jean said.

"Well," Eren said, "first off, Captain Levi hates that dumbass title so please, address him using that as much as you can." That earned a few raised eyebrows while Mikasa took it seriously and nodded readily. "Second, dude's a Hulking clean-freak. You know the first thing we did when we got here wasn't train, no, we had to clean the castle from top to bottom," Eren complained.

"Really?" Connie said skeptically.

"Thoreal," he said. This one raised a few questioning looks. Eren couldn't help it. The puns kept coming out. The knowledge that they didn't realize what he was doing was oddly amusing in its own way. "Captain Levi's a real stick-in-mud and he's got a really shitty sense of humor—just wait, you'll at least get this pun once you get to know him a little. But Petra's great! And Erd's cool, too."

"She seemed nice. From the way she talked, it sounded like she really likes you," Armin said.

"Of course. I'm a badass and I'm fucking hilarious. What's not to like?"

"I knew it," Jean grumbled. "I knew your ego was going to inflate to a massive level after you joined the Levi Squad. If only Reiner was here to see this. I made a bet with him."

"Where is he? And Bertolt, too. Or were only a few of you allowed to come see me?" Although Eren was Loki glad because he knew next to nothing about them.

"Nah, they weren't there," Sasha answered. "I'm not sure where they went."

"We were told our positions in the formation for the expedition," Mikasa said. "I was hoping we would be close to each other."

"Where did they put you?" Eren asked.

"Row 3/3 Communication. But you'll be in the vanguard."

"What?" Connie frowned. "No, he's not."

"My group was told Eren's at Row 4 Communication," Sasha said.

"That's not possible," Jean said. "That's where Armin and I are and we were told he's on the opposite side from us."

"What are you guys talking about? My position is—omnpef."

"Don't say anything." The serious look on his best friend's face silenced Eren and he nodded. Armin removed his hand. "I think the reason they waited until so close to the expedition and gave everyone conflicting accounts of your position in the formation was so no one could make a well thought out plan to kill you."

That effectively darkened the mood. _Well, that's Hawkward._ Eren thought. Internally he winced. He was making puns to himself. Now it was getting a little lame and sad.

"What?" Mikasa gasped before her expression turned cold, looking ready to get stab-happy on this unknown enemy.

Eren found that a little hot.

"Armin's right," Jean said suddenly. "Of course they'd wait. It must be the same culprits who killed those two Titans," he told Mikasa. "I'm sure there are plenty of people who want Eren dead because he's part Titan or something. Maybe they hate Titans or just someone who is not human."

"Eren's human," Mikasa insisted.

"No." Eren shook his head. "I'm a Titan-Shifter." They shot him weird looks and he realized these people would all prefer to be boring, regular humans than have awesome abilities. "I mean, it's what I am. What's the use in denying it, right?"

"I guess."

"But yeah." He was eager to change the subject and Armin's observation had sparked some anger. "Some xenophobic dickwad probably wants me dead cause he's a fucking piece of shit." Once again, they stared. "What?"

"You've picked up some interesting vocabulary words in the past month," Connie observed.

Being in the company of his friends, the language had come out without him being conscious of it. Eren was quick to place blame. "It's all Captain Levi's fault. He uses vulgar language and I've picked it up."

"What's a xenophobe?" Sasha asked hesitantly.

"A dumb motherfu—jerk who's afraid of anything or anyone that's different."

Armin gave him a strange look. "Yes, that's right. Anyway," he continued, "it's a protective measure. Keep the information about your location to yourself. Don't mention this to _anyone_."

"If it's so important, I'm surprised they didn't tell you not to speak of it to anyone," Sasha said.

"Well, now that you mention it, I think Gunther might have said something like but I wasn't really paying attention. But I get what you're saying about keeping it secret." Then he promptly turned to Mikasa and, cupping his hand, whispered his location to her. "And that's where I'll be."

She looked at him in shock before smiling warmly, looking delighted. "Thanks."

Eren beamed at her. "Sorry," he told his friends who were watching him with open mouths. "But I can't tell you guys. I trust Mikasa and Armin the most, and teacher's pet over here," he said, jerking his thumb over to his best friend, "would probably plug his ears if I tried to tell him. Besides, I'm sure he can figure it out himself."

They were still looking weirdly at him and it made him glad when Levi chose that moment to show up. That effectively took the attention off him and he let out a relieved breath. "Oh, right." Eren quickly followed their lead and stood up, saluting the man half a second after the others.

Levi's eyes drifted to Mikasa glaring angrily at him before waving them down. "Whatever." His friends seemed confused but sat down as Eren did. "Wait." Levi paused and turned to him. "Weren't you supposed to be running? I just saw Oluo doing laps."

"Well, sir, I followed your instructions and ran until I fell. The fact that Oluo's still going just goes to show what a big difference there is between someone who graduated in the top ten and a member of the elite Squad Levi. It was a humbling and eye-opening experience."

"Sure it was." Levi didn't look like he believed a word. He glanced at the others before saying. "After you finish, you'll go over the new maneuver with Gunther and—"

"Him again?" Eren pouted. "Why can't I be with Petra?" If he had known Levi would stop pairing him with her all the time, he might not have accepted the apology.

"Because, you little shit, you two have too much fun together. And you love pissing off Oluo to amuse yourself."

"I can't help it, he makes it too easy."

"Exactly." Levi crossed his arms. "But Gunther is too collected and level-headed for your stupid shenanigans. And there is no way I'm going to put you with Erd again after you two saps wasted an entire afternoon writing shitty love poetry about—"

"Okay, fine, I'll train with Gunther." Eren couldn't believe the bastard had almost outed him in front of his friends. _Must be revenge from being such a pain in the ass_. Maybe he'd tone it down with the doodles.

"Good," Levi said, walking away.

"I'm surprised he let you talk so casually to him," Jean said.

"What can I say, I'm special. I wouldn't recommend you do it, though. You might lose a tooth or two."

Sasha smiled playfully. "What was that bit about love poetry, hmm?"

"I was just helping the squad's second-in-command rhyme some words. Erd was writing a poem for his fiancée." Eren left out the part where he had started writing a few poems himself. One was a roses are red poem and the other a haiku. Embarrassment flooded him, remembering how Petra had found the paper and laughed after reading his poems, apologizing numerously afterward for obliterating his confidence, thinking he had only written them as a joke.

"You seem really happy here," Mikasa said quietly. "With your squad."

"I am happy. They're really great. It's even better now that you're here." Eren grinned, and she relaxed, smiling easily in return. "Now if only I could get them to change their name to the Avengers. Then it'd be Marvelous," he told her, slipping in one last pun.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing them over." Eren walked toward the basement, escorted by Petra. He'd had a lot of fun talking with them. They were different than the friends he'd had back home but at their very core, they were the same group of funny, quirky, good-hearted, and loyal people he knew.

"You should thank Hange. She's the one who gave permission."

"Maybe I'll let her ride Rogue's shoulder sometime. Bet she'd love that."

"That she would. How was it seeing Mikasa after so long?" Petra teased, elbowing him.

"It was nice." Beyond nice. He had to stop himself from sticking his nose into her hair and sniffing it like a creep.

"How did that haiku you wrote for her go again? Tell me."

"No way!"

"C'mon, I want to hear it!"

Eren groaned, "Please stop."

Petra kept insisting but he steadfastly refused. "Fine," she gave in. And he thought he was safe until she said, "You don't have to tell me, I remember how it went: Mikasa is cute, and a total badass, too, my future wife."

Face red, feeling the tips of his ears burning at her giggling, Eren yelled, "You tell NO ONE of this!"

* * *

 **References**

Trish still dies — Twist in video game InFamous where MC's love interest dies regardless of which karmic path you take

Wakanda, Thoreal, Hulking, Loki, Hawkward, Marvelous — Marvel puns

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	10. The 57th Expedition

**Chapter 10: The 57th Expedition**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Eren reunites with his friends. He tells Mikasa where he will be in the formation.

* * *

The soldiers of the Survey Corps stood at the gate of Wall Rose. Eren could feel anticipation bubbling in the back of his mind. He took strength from the knowledge of his Shifting abilities and the presence of his squad as well as Eren II's determination and excitement. The Batmobile seemed to pick up on her rider's emotions and neighed. Petting his horse calmed Eren further.

"Any second now," Erd said. "You look like—"

"A pirate had a baby with an angel?"

"He's saying weird things." Petra nodded. "He's fine."

"Open the gate!" Erwin called out. The gate began to rise. "We now begin the 57th Expedition beyond the Walls! Onward!"

A few minutes later, they were well out in Titan territory. Grassy fields stretched out far and wide around them with a few small buildings in the distance. Trees were sparse in the geography except for a looming forest up ahead.

Eren had to admit, the expedition was boring for the most part. Sure Titans were sighted, including Abnormals, but he was tucked safely in the center of the formation, toward the back. They'd have to get through many squads before reaching him. Despite his fear and nerves, he still itched to run out to meet the Titans headfirst. He could handle whatever damage they dealt, the humans couldn't. But he followed orders and stayed put.

There was a green smoke round and they adjusted accordingly. Then a Scout arrived. "Reporting in! Attack from the rear!" He told Levi. "Right flank recon has been destroyed! Our recon system is partially inoperative. Pass this on, to the left."

 _The right flank? Isn't that where Armin and Jean are?_ Eren thought worriedly. "Hey, Captain—"

"Did you hear that, Petra?" Levi turned calmly to her. "Go."

"Yes, sir." She veered off to the left.

"But he said the entire right flank's been wiped out! Shouldn't we—"

"No, Eren." Levi's tone left no room for argument.

Eren still wanted to argue but felt Eren II's insistence on following orders and kept quiet, waiting for an explanation.

Eventually, Squad Levi ended up in the Forest of Giant Trees and Eren had had enough of Levi's silence and complained relentlessly—

"What's going on?"

"Where are we going?"

"Captain?"

"Hey, Captain."

"Captain. Captain. Captain."

 _"Honestly, are you a child?"_ Eren II rolled his eyes.

When Levi still refused to speak, Eren went with the classic:

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Are we there yet?"

Until Levi finally snapped. "For _fuck's_ sake, SHUT UP!" He exhaled sharply. "Look around, idiot! At all these big-ass trees. It's the perfect environment for 3D maneuver gear. And try to use that tiny fucking brain of yours. If you don't want to die, think. _Quietly_."

Eren was less than pleased with the answer. _"What the hell's going on? Why doesn't he just_ tell _me?!"_

 _"Just trust him and follow his orders,"_ Eren II insisted yet again.

But Eren was only playing soldier. He didn't truly believe himself to be military and hated being left out. He was even more surprised to hear his squad muttering in confusion and nervousness around him. _"They don't know either!"_ That prompted Eren II's hesitation. Eren could feel the other boy's uncertainty about whether Levi himself even knew what was going on. _"Okay."_ Eren tried to stay calm and use logic. _"Let's think about this. How do stupidly big trees and 3D maneuver gear factor in together?"_

 _"Killing Titans,"_ Eren II answered immediately.

Suddenly, Oluo yelled, "A black smoke round!"

"It's from directly behind us!" Gunther said.

"It's that thing that's been chasing us from the right." Erd looked over his shoulder.

"Draw your blades." Levi pulled out one of his swords. "If that thing decides to show itself, we won't have any time."

Suddenly, the Female Titan appeared, killing a soldier and racing forward. "Run!" Levi ordered.

"Boobs!" Eren yelled at the same time. "Damn, check out those knockers."

Instantly he was flooded with mortification from Eren II. _"Are you trying to ruin my reputation, you damn pervert?!"_

Synapses fired in Eren's brain as he put the pieces together. _"Of course!"_ It was so obvious. Erwin's question, Levi's silence, Armin's insistence on keeping his position in the formation secret. _"We're being chased by a Titan-Shifter."_

"We can't get away in this forest!" Gunther said.

"It's catching up to us!" Erd yelled.

"Captain, can we switch to maneuver gear?!" Petra asked. Levi didn't reply, looking silently over his shoulder. "Captain!"

The Female Titan tilted her head to dodge a Scout's hook and grabbed the wire, yanking it to bring the soldier close and ramming her shoulder against a tree with the Scout between them, crushing him. Another soldier attacked and the Female Titan grabbed her wire and threw her over her shoulder. Squad Levi was itching to attack. But instead of moving, his squadmates kept begging Levi for permission to act. _How could he keep his from us?_ Eren thought angrily.

Before Eren could force Levi into talking by annoying him again—maybe using a few choice insult words this time, like calling him a midget fucknugget, that was sure to incite a reaction—Levi spoke. "Everyone, cover your ears." He pulled out his flare gun and fired off a round. Instead of smoke, there was a loud, pitched noise.

"A noise grenade?" Eren said.

"What is your job?" Levi looked at his team. "To just let your emotions overwhelm you? No, it's not. Our squad's job is to keep the brat from getting a single scratch on him." Levi turned forward again. "Even if it costs our lives."

 _"It wasn't to keep watch on us?"_ Eren II muttered.

"We keep going on our horses, got it?"

"Yes, sir," Petra replied.

But Eren wasn't so down with that plan. "Are you nuts? Keep going? It's right on top of us!" He looked back. The Female Titan continued to chase after them. Two Scouts reached her and she covered her nape. "We gotta do something! They're getting killed!"

"Keep your pace, full speed!"

"But, Erd, why?! If Squad Levi doesn't defeat it, who will?" Eren demanded. If she really was a Shifter like him, and there was no doubt in his mind about that, there was no way a regular soldier could defeat her.

One of the Scouts flew at the Female Titan and she slammed him against a tree with the palm of her hand.

Eren gasped, "Another one's dead. And maybe we could've saved him!" His team kept silent, staring ahead. The Female Titan tried to swat the second man and he dodged. "One's still fighting. We could still make it!"

"Eren, eyes back on the road! Keep going!"

Fury surged in him and he felt his entire body turn hot from the anger. "Are you telling me to look away? To abandon my comrades and run?!"

"Yes, that's right!" Petra yelled. "Obey the captain's orders!"

"I don't understand why we're leaving them to die! Or why he won't explain! Tell me _why_!"

"That's because the captain decided the reason should not be explained," Oluo responded. "You just don't understand because you're still green! If you get it, then shut up and obey!"

"Fuck that! I'm through with this bullshit!" Eren brought up his hand.

 _"Stop!"_ Eren II command forced him to freeze midway. The squad was talking but Eren's attention was pulled by the voice inside his head. _"You have to listen to them!"_

 _"But us in Titan-form can take that thing down! If not, I bet we could at least tire her out for them to finish her!"_

 _"I know it's hard for you,"_ Eren II went on calmly. _"I can sense your pain and frustration. You're scared shitless but you still want to jump in and save them. I know it's agonizing for you to watch and do nothing, trust me, I_ get _it, but you can't transform."_

Eren could vaguely tell Levi was talking but Eren II had his full attention now _. "If you understand, why are you stopping me? What the fuck is the point of having these abilities if you're not willing to use them to save lives?"_

 _"Maybe it's because my body's physiological reactions aren't overwhelming my judgment,"_ Eren II explained, _"but I think I understand. Based on your answer to Erwin's question when the two Titans were killed—not the lizard people crap—I think it's a good possibility they were expecting her to show up. Think about it, they didn't know who the Shifter was so they had to keep it top secret. It was to prevent a leak."_

 _"I know_ that _. It's pretty fucking obvious now it's not one of us so—"_

 _"Think, dumbass, if they were expecting her to show up it means they've set up a trap. This place is the perfect spot for an ambush. That's what Captain Levi was trying to say."_

As he thought about his twin's words, Eren realized it all made sense.

"Eren!" Levi yelled. "You're taking too long! Decide!"

 _Oh shit, did he say something?_ Eren scrambled for the right words. "Uh, I'll follow your lead." That was the ideal response from a soldier to his superior. Behind him, he heard another Scout getting killed. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

* * *

 _"See? You made the right call,"_ Eren II said happily.

The squad was waiting for the signal to reunite with the others, happy about a successful mission.

 _"I guess so."_

Erwin, Hange, and Mike had been ready and caught the Female Titan in a trap. Levi had told them to go ahead and wait. Now he and his squad were hanging out, checking their equipment, discussing Erwin Smith and the Female Titan's capture, and Eren decided to subtly hint at a team name change. "Let's change our team name in celebration!"

"Don't say the Avengers." Petra didn't even bother looking up, continuing to prep her gear.

Eren pouted. "Why not?"

Gunther crossed his arms. "If we were the last of humanity, then sure. But we're nowhere near extinction just yet so we're not avenging anyone."

"Okay. Then how about the Defenders?"

"We're going out on these expeditions and fighting Titans and that's going on the offensive, isn't it?" Erd pointed out.

"I guess. What about the Guardians...of the Walls?"

"The Garrison?" Oluo questioned.

"I got it! The Justice League!"

Petra destroyed that suggestion real quick. "Wouldn't that make more sense for the Military Police? In theory, at least," she snorted.

"You guys are the worst." Eren threw his hands up in disgust. "I'm not even gonna bother with Suicide Squad!"

They stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"Looks like it's over." Gunther nodded to the blue flare and turned to them. "Let's get back to the horses! Prepare to withdraw!"

Oluo stood up. "Let's go see who the bastard hiding inside is."

"No, no, no! Say: Who is the Female Titan?" Eren insisted.

"Why?"

"Just say it!"

"But—"

Erd sighed, "I don't want to be here all day. Who is the Female Titan?"

"I'll do you one better: _Why_ is the Female Titan?" Eren laughed hysterically to himself.

"That wasn't even remotely funny," Gunther said, rolling his eyes. "Then again, his jokes never are. Let's go!"

"You did good, Eren. Because of your decision to trust us, this mission was a success."

"Quit babying him, Petra. How was he any help?" Oluo said haughtily. "All he did was throw a hissy fit. I guess making it back alive might be considered praiseworthy, but only after the mission's done and over with. Just so you know, twerp, an expedition ain't over until you're back home."

Eren was going to point out he was taller than him but thought of something better. "You jealous, bro? We all know Petra likes the twerps—" He fake coughed. "— _hobbit_ —better." They all knew who "hobbit" was and laughed.

"Haiku," was all Petra said and Eren promptly shut up lest she spill the beans about his sappy poetry.

"Oluo! Petra!" Erd looked at them, flying backward through the air. "For a couple of soldiers who cried and pissed their pants during their first battle, you've really grown!"

"Wait, really?!" Eren burst into laughter. "No way!"

"It's the truth. And just so you know I never pissed myself, Eren."

The two complained and Eren talked over then. "Oh, I'll never let you live this down!" He grinned wickedly

"Look what you, Erd!" Petra cried out.

"Petra, does that mean it sprayed everywhere in midair?" Eren snickered and she shrieked in mortification.

"Knock it off! Are you on a picnic or something?!" Gunther demanded. "We're outside the Walls, you know! Also, I never wet myself either, Eren!" His words sent Eren into laughter again. There was a plume of green smoke rising from somewhere in the forest. "Oh. That must be a message from Captain Levi," Gunther said. "We're rendezvousing with the captain! Save the chatter until we're home!"

A small, hooded figure appeared and Eren, feeling high on success and emboldened by joking with his squad, spoke without consideration. Smirking, he yelled: "Why're you wearing a hood? We've already seen your ugly mug!"

Eren II sighed. "You're _just asking for another beating."_

It was one thing to mess around with his squad, trading jokes and insults, it was almost borderline insubordination with his captain. Especially a wet blanket like Levi. _Uh, whoops, probably shouldn't have said that._ Eren thought.

The figure jerked back in surprise at his words.

"That's not Captain Levi!"

Eren didn't have a chance to react before an explosion of lightning blinded him. He felt someone shove him. "Move your ass!" Oluo snapped.

 _"Your big mouth actually helped for once!"_ Eren II said in shock. _"She probably thought you made her. Who would talk to a commanding officer that way?"_

Eren, unlike his other quick-tempered self, had no problem undermining authority sometimes and defying orders. His words had probably convinced the mysterious figure they were onto her. The Female Titan ran behind them at frightening speed. _Aw, not this again!_ Eren groaned.

"We have to protect Eren! Damn it, what do we do? Erd, where should we go?"

"There isn't time to reach the horses! Head for HQ as fast as you can!"

"Is it the Female Titan?" Petra looked back. "Or is there more than one?"

"There can't be!" Eren blurted out. His only reasoning for that was that it wasn't very movie-like. Although logically, he realized no one Titan was like another. It was impossible for there to be two Female Titans based on that. "She can probably Shift more than once! But I thought we caught her!" How the fuck had she managed to get out of that trap? He thought back to her locked in placed by a hundred cables. "How'd she managed to give both Captain Levi and Mike the slip?!" Unconsciously, he lifted his hand.

"No!" Erd stopped him. "The four of us will kill the Female Titan. You will continue to head straight for HQ at top speed!"

"What?! But we just did the whole team bonding schtick just now! You expect me to abandon you after—"

"No! This is the best move!" Gunther said stubbornly. "We can't risk losing you!"

"That's just—"

"What? Do you doubt us?" Oluo demanded.

"Do you, Eren? Do you find it that hard to trust us?" Petra asked, eyes pleading.

Fearing for their lives, angry at their decision to control him again and throw away their lives when they so obviously needed him incensed him into screaming: "I don't give a flying fuck if it hurts your feelings long as you're alive _to_ feel!"

"Eren, for once just shut your damn mouth and listen without whining or arguing!" Erd growled. "Do not underestimate us! We're not the best Titan-slaying squad in the Corps for nothing!"

"We haven't encountered a Titan we couldn't slay!"

Their words gave him pause.

"You think Levi would have picked us if we weren't that good?!"

"We've fought your Titan, too, so we do have some experience fighting a Shifter Titan. You know we're no pushovers! Now get your ass out of here!"

Eren frowned, hesitating, before shooting forward. He turned around to see them smiling in relief at him. "If anyone dares die, I'll spread humiliating rumors about you!" He moved through the trees. Once at a safe distance, he turned around and headed back.

 _"I knew you were lying."_

Eren scoffed, _"No shit."_

 _"You don't think they can do it?"_

 _"I'm not gonna fight."_ Eren landed on a sturdy branch, hiding and watching his squad confront the Female Titan. _"If they can hold their own against her, I won't interfere. But if they look like they're in trouble, I'll step in. And by that, I mean you."_

 _"Fine by me."_

A minute later, he was singing a different tune. "Holy shit! They're so badass!" Eren gushed quietly. Not like they could hear but more so out of principle.

 _"They won't even give her an opening!"_ Eren II agreed, awed.

Gunther's death hit him like a bolt of lightning, sudden and shocking.

"TAG—" Suddenly, Eren was in the passenger seat. _"—in!"_ It was a strange sensation, playing Pharaoh to Eren II's Yugi. Or he supposed it would be fairer to say he was Yugi because Eren II had the actual skills. Panic was scrambling his thoughts. _Pull your shit together, you idiot!_ He didn't want to distract Eren II.

Now back in his physical body, Eren II screamed in rage and despair.

Eren felt his heart break, watching as Erd tried to help Petra and both were sent flying by Female Titan's leg. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, Oluo went for her weak spot and there was a second of hope that he got her. But it shattered as easily as the man's swords against the crystal covering her nape. A fierce, direct kick insured he was killed instantly and she landed in a crouch.

With an explosion of lightning and a roar carrying the fury and agony he felt, Rogue landed on the Female Titan before she could stand up. And he began hammering her with heavy blows but she had managed to raise her arms to protect her face. Rogue kept pounding, roaring as he did so.

Once his hands were too mangled, the Female Titan shot up and head-butted him. With his arms out of commission, his balance shifted and she broke free, bringing up her legs and kicking him, sending him sliding back into a tree. He was stunned for half a second before awkwardly attempting to stand.

Soon he was almost fully healed but so was she. Rogue took the initiative, trying to nail her with fast, strong punches which she dodged artfully. He threw in a couple of wild swings, uppercuts, but she kept dodging, not throwing a punch unless she absolutely had to.

Afraid of distracting his twin, Eren hadn't wanted to speak but the lack of communication was unnerving him for some reason, as were Rogue's uncoordinated movements. _"Hey, Other Me, still there? You're kinda flailing, dude."_ Out of nowhere, Eren was drowning in emotions, a dizzying vortex of despair, pain, rage, sadness, and pure unadulterated hate. The onslaught was so strong he almost felt like throwing up even when he didn't possess a physical body. _How can he feel so strongly?_ How could someone remain sane after a tidal wave like that? To his horror, the answer Eren realized, was that no one could.

Rogue was attacking wildly, his actions those of a mindless beast because the guy at the helm had given in to instinct, letting emotions surge through him and guide his actions. _This is bad!_ If Eren II didn't pull himself together, she was going to win. Rogue was almost spasming now, unable to handle the torrent of emotions. _I need to get his attention and get his head on straight._ Eren thought.

He took a deep breath, then: _"HEY, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS! WE'RE ABOUT TO GET OUR ASS HANDED TO US SO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU LUMBERING FUCKING DUMBASS!"_

His words seemed to be working because Rogue was no longer twitching.

Encouraged, Eren continued. _"That's right! That thundering cunt over there must DIE for what she did! So quit dicking around and RIP her fucking HEAD off!"_ His excitement over Rogue taking a proper fighting stance was squashed when he realized the Female Titan was fully recovered as well. _"Well, shit."_

The Titans charged at each other, exchanging blows. The Female Titan clearly had the upper hand. Her attacks were precise and deadly. Rogue choked out saliva from a particularly nasty punch to the gut.

Getting a little too enthused, Eren began his unnecessary commenting.

 _"Throw a left! A left! I SAID LEFT, YOU MORON!"_

 _"That was the perfect opportunity! How could you miss it?!"_

 _"Are you fucking blind? My GRANDMA could've dodged that!"_

 _"Shut the fuck up, you annoying little bastard!"_ Eren II screamed back at last.

 _"Good. Are you finally fully back in control?"_ Eren didn't need an answer. He could feel it.

Rogue and the Female Titan continued to beat it out, but he was noticing her reactions were slowing down. She quickly put some distance between them, running away. Then she slowed to a stop and Eren could swear her shoulders were almost slumped in resignation. He didn't even get a chance to get hopeful about that because maybe it meant she was throwing in the towel, but she took up a fighting stance instead.

Arms still up, Rogue froze.

 _"What're you doing?"_ There was a cascade of memories and he understood what had stunned Eren II in his spot. _"Lando!"_ Eren gasped. His second thought was: _Damn, my money was on Christa._ Taking advantage of Eren II's shock, Eren shoved him out of the driver's seat as the Female Titan, Annie, attacked and Rogue ducked.

Rogue barely avoided having his head knocked off. _I don't know if I can take her, but I'll at least try._ Unfortunately, even if he knew the theory behind martial arts and mentally knew what he was supposed to do, he didn't possess muscle memories that he did with Eren II's human body and definitely not the confidence to go for it. _Fuck it, I'll make it work somehow_. Rogue and the Female Titan stood facing each other, ready to attack at any second.

 _I don't hit girls, but I'll make an exception for you._ Rogue charged, swinging wildly. Ten seconds later, he was sent flying through the air and landed on his ass. _Ahhh! My tailbone!_ Fuck _that hurt!_

Okay, fighting her was out of the question. Rogue awkwardly struggled to his feet.

Eren II was suspiciously silent. No, Eren realized, he was absent. He mentally smacked himself. Why did he have to shove him so hard? He might've been sent Eren II back to his own comatose body in the hospital. _I don't know how this whole metaphysical thing works!_ With a surprised squeal and bulging eyes, Rogue lunged to the side to avoid the Female Titan's foot.

 _Fine then. I'll just do_ that _._ Rogue edged away from her.

Then he turned and ran.

If the reinforcements were taking too long to get to him, he'd just go to them. _Screw it, I'm outta here!_ He flipped her the bird as he fled. A quick glance over his shoulder showed the Female Titan with a dumbfounded look on her face before she snapped out of it and gave chase.

 _Damn, she might catch up!_ Then Eren had an idea. It couldn't be that hard to do, right?

Resolving himself, he continued to run. He could hear her gaining ground. _Now!_ Suddenly, he stopped to face her. She aimed a fist at his face and Rogue ducked, knees out in a frog crouch, arms up in front of his chest. He shot up, right fist raised to get her under the chin. _FROG PUN—_

The Female Titan kneed him in the face.

Because of course, boxing rules don't apply to their fight and she could use her legs.

 _I'm an idiot_.

The force of the crystal-coated hit wrecked Rogue's face, breaking his teeth and mashing up his face. Eren blacked out for a second before the healing factor revived the cells. The world spun around him and there were these awful popping sounds. With a sickening feeling, he realized she had dislocated both his arms, and panic at the situation overcame him. _NO! I can't lose!_

Rogue twisted his head to look back at her in time to see her bring up her leg and kick his head off.

"Eren!" A beautiful, familiar voice cried out in pain.

 _Mikasa?_ He felt choked with dread and failure. All of a sudden, the Titan flesh wrapped around his human body was torn off. Legs still stuck in the steaming body, he swayed semiconsciously. _I don't want her to see me die._

Mikasa's look of hopelessness and despair was the last thing he saw before the Female Titan ate him.

* * *

 **References**

Pirate had a baby with an angel —Avengers: Infinity War

I'll do you one better: _Why_ is the Female Titan? —Avengers: Infinity War

Lando —Lando Calrissian, betrays Han Solo and Princess Leia, Star Wars

Frog Punch —Aoki's signature move, Hajime no Ippo

* * *

 _ **Please Review~**_


	11. The Female Titan

**Chapter 11: The Female Titan**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Eren argues, wanting to fight, but is talked down. He stays to help his squad. He takes control from Eren II to fight the Female Titan but loses.

* * *

"Eren!" Mikasa's voice called out to him. He weakly opened his eyes. She sat beside him, smiling in relief. They were in a moving cart, the vast blue sky stretching above him.

He sat up, still covered by her cloak.

"Don't try to get up yet. Rest."

"The Female Titan?" Eren asked desperately.

"She escaped."

"Why? What happened to the others?" His voice trembled slightly. "What happened to my squad?"

"I'm sorry, the plan failed. Two of your squadmates didn't make it," she answered sadly. "The other two were injured."

"But," he protested, voice wavering, "they can't die on me."

"Eren—"

"You don't get it! They _can't_ do that! Don't _they_ understand? I'll have to avenge them now. We'll have to be called the Avengers," Eren babbled, unable to think straight. "We can't do that! We can't be called the Avengers! It's our running gag. They're—"

Mikasa took hold of his hand and squeezed, stopping his shocked nonsense. "I'm so sorry, Eren."

Then he heard the crowd.

"Aren't a bunch of them missing compared to this morning?"

"Far fewer..."

"How horrible..."

"Just this morning they left to raise hell, but now they're back already? What was the point?"

"Who knows?"

"But judging by those gloomy expressions, they managed to gobble up more of our taxes."

Eren shrank with every new voice. It made him feel heavier and heavier. "Eren, just bear with it," Mikasa said softly. Then, with some trepidation, she pulled his head onto her lap and he wept, face buried into her stomach. He covered his ears to block out their judgmental voices, focusing on the soothing feeling of Mikasa's fingers in his hair as hot tears kept pouring down his cheeks.

* * *

Eren felt exhausted, sitting quietly with Levi. A small candle provided them with light in the empty mess hall. After returning to HQ, he had been placed in his room in the basement and informed of the decision to be handed over to the Military Police. Armin had come to check on him once and they'd only had a few minutes before he had to leave. Eren had spent the night tossing and turning. Nightmares had plagued him, watching his team die, and he'd had little to no sleep when morning finally came.

"How are Petra and Erd?" Eren demanded when he met Levi in the mess hall.

"They're bruised and banged up. The infirmary doctor said they'll recover fully, given some time. Suffice to say, they'll be out of commission for a while. But they're still alive and will recover and return to active duty yet."

"We'll have to create a new squad until then. Or you will. I'll probably end up getting dissected by the Military Police." If it came to that, he would Shift before they could neutralize him and take Mikasa and Armin and run as far as he could. He was almost certain there were more people out there. _We could go someplace where we won't have to be soldiers, we could just be teenagers._

Silence fell between them after that and had persisted even when Levi tried to make small talk. "They're late," Levi began once more. "Erwin and his damn folk are making me wait. Our Military Police escorts are gonna arrive first." He took a sip from his teacup. "Maybe he's constipated again."

Eren didn't say a word.

"You're being uncharacteristically quiet. Normally I have a hard time shutting you up."

"I'm sorry. It was my fault," he confessed quietly, head down. "If only I'd made the right decision." Eren's fists trembled in his lap.

"I told you, no one could have foreseen the outcome."

 _When did he say that?_ Eren wondered.

"Sorry for being late." Erwin entered with Armin, Mikasa, and Jean in tow.

It was such a comfort having Armin and Mikasa and even Jean by his side again. A small smile made its way across his face when Mikasa blushed lightly as he quickly squeezed her hand under the table.

"We've identified the person likely to be the Female Titan," Erwin said, his words surprising Eren. "This time we _will_ catch her."

"Yeah, it's Annie Leonhart," Eren told them, and they looked at him with wide, startled eyes. "Sorry, guess I forgot to mention that. But the Female Titan was using the same unique style of martial arts that only Annie knows. And me, kinda. But how'd you guys figure it out?"

Armin laid out his case about the Female Titan: checking their faces because she knew what Eren looked like and how she had reacted when he referred to Eren as the "Suicidal Bastard." "Only a select group would get that reference. It had to be someone from the 104th class," Armin concluded.

"She resembles the Female Titan, blonde-hair and blue eyes. Titans take on some of the physical characteristics of their human versions. Eren's Titan looks like him, too," Mikasa explained.

"Exactly. And you'd have to be skilled to take out Sonny and Bean," Armin continued, "using gear familiar to you. And when they were inspecting our gear after they were killed, I noticed she brought Marco's gear."

"Does that mean she had something to with his death, too?" Eren frowned. A _nd here I thought I couldn't hate her any more than I already do_. While he didn't know the boy personally, Marco, according to Eren II's memories, had been kind and friendly, a genuinely good and pure-hearted person. _Like Petra_.

Jean frowned, crossing his arms. "Why else would Annie have his gear of all people?"

Eren couldn't help but growl. "Why the hell is she doing this? What's the fucking point of all this tragedy? I don't get it!" There had to be a good reason, didn't there?

"We'll know when we ask her." Erwin laid out a map on the table. "The operation to capture the Female Titan will begin the day after tomorrow. The location is Stohess, where we'll be passing en route to the royal court. This is our one and only chance. If we can't escape there, you'll inevitably fall into the hands of the authorities. Then it'll be even harder to pursue those who scheme to destroy the Walls. Humanity's annihilation will become even more imminent."

Eren held back a look of annoyance, resisting the urge to blurt _nobody cares, move on_ and instead asked. "What's the plan, sir?"

"The plan is as follows: while we're passing through Stohess," the commander traced the route with his finger, "Eren, you'll act as bait to lure the target to this tunnel. If you can bring her into its depths, then even if she transforms she won't have the space to utilize her power. But if by any chance she transforms before then, we'll have to rely on you, Eren."

 _"I'll take over from the very beginning,"_ Eren II chimed in. _"We can't risk you accidentally tipping her off. She might find my new personality suspicious and think we're hiding something."_

Eren ignored that and looked to the commander. "Why?"

Erwin's brow furrowed. "Pardon?"

"Why do all this?" He gestured to the map. "Instead of sending her brownies pumped full of sedatives or something like that? She's tiny and being a Shifter means she's never needed medication, so her tolerance should be shit."

"What if she doesn't eat it?" Jean pointed out.

A new piece of info about her popped up in his head, making him more confident. "Sasha once told me Annie's got a sweet tooth, she'll eat them for sure."

"But what if someone else takes a piece first and loses consciousness?" Armin asked.

"Then send everyone gifts baskets." Eren shrugged. "The MP are well liked by the civilians. This kinda stuff can't be that uncommon, right?" He figured that was how the CIA would do it. "Hell, why not drug their water supply? Then we can sneak in and take her while she and everyone else is knocked unconscious."

Erwin shook his head. "There are many variables that could go wrong."

"Really?" Eren looked skeptical. "No offense, but I think it's less likely to fail than your plan. Isn't it riskier to bet she'll want to help? What if she's too tired and never shows? Shifting exhausts me. She transformed twice and ran and fought during the _entire_ expedition. Or what if she refuses to follow us into the tunnel? If we insist too much it'll definitely raise some red flags. And if she transforms, won't the civilians get killed?"

"We'll have the area evacuated," Levi replied.

"Seriously? Okay, tell me what's more obvious: brownies laced with sleeping pills or an abandoned section of an otherwise busy city."

"Eren makes a valid point," Mikasa said and he smiled at her in appreciation.

"But—"

"You're all thinking about this the wrong way," Eren interrupted Armin. "You're too used to fighting Titans and only see her as an intelligent one. Change your perception. How would you take out a human with special powers _before_ she has a chance to use them?"

 _"You're afraid of fighting her, aren't you? That's what this is really about,"_ Eren II said. _"And don't lie, I can feel it."_

 _"Fine, yes, I am. Happy? Annie kicked our ass, bro. You really want to fight her in the middle of a city?"_

 _"We can beat her."_

 _"Can we? I don't have the skills and you don't have the balls. It's why we couldn't do jack shit against her in the forest."_

 _"She took me by surprise last time but I won't fail again,"_ Eren II snapped angrily.

 _"Well, it might not matter cause there's no denying she's a better martial artist than you. She taught_ you _how to fight, remember?"_

 _"I will defeat Annie,"_ Eren II declared stubbornly. _"No matter what it takes."_

Where the fuck was this idiot getting his confidence from? _He's never bested her once!_ Eren huffed, crossing his arms. The others were staring at him. "What?"

"You were making faces," Mikasa said uncertainly.

Eren shrugged. "I was just arguing with myself. So, what do you think of my plan?" Before anyone could reply, he gasped. "Hey! I have another idea. I pranked Je—someone I knew once by getting him this card that exploded pink glitter when he opened it! Can we use something like? But instead of glitter, fill it with power chloroform or something that will knock her out." He turned to Erwin. "You can fake a letter from an MP officer, right? That way no one else will open it. Or have someone deliver it and wait for her reply." Eren felt quite proud of his ideas. "Well, what do you guys think?" He scanned their faces eagerly.

"I have to admit," Jean said with a nod, "the card idea seems simple but effective. Do you know how to make it?"

"No, but someone in town probably can. Or the Corps of Engineers. Maybe Hange could. Where is she, anyway?"

"She's having someone look into Annie's background," Levi answered. "Well, what do you think, Erwin?"

"They're certainly intriguing," Erwin offered neutrally. "But I don't know if it's the best move. Sure there may be a chance she will see through my plan more than yours, Eren, but what you fail to consider is what happens if things don't go the way you plan. She'll know we're onto her and Shift there in the middle of the city where it's crowded."

Eren felt his hopes dashed.

"In two days we'll hand Jean disguised as Eren to the MP and have everything set up for the operation."

They didn't even know where the Colossal and Armored Shifters were hiding. What if they showed up to save their comrade? Eren frowned. At least with the 57th Expedition, no one but a trusted handful knew they had a trap laid out. _This time, if we can't convince her to follow us into the tunnel, the other two, who could be anywhere, might attack and there goes the whole plan._

Once the commander was finished, he dismissed the recruits. "Except for you, Eren. Stay back."

Jean, Mikasa, and Armin shot him sympathetic looks as they left.

 _"Trust the commander,"_ Eren II advised before disappearing to rest for the potential upcoming battle.

Eren sighed, slouching back in his chair, waiting for Erwin and Levi to scold him so he could leave.

* * *

 **[Two Days Later]**

"I still think we should have sent in the brownies," Eren muttered, leaning back against the wall.

Mikasa waited beside him in the alley. "For what it's worth, I liked your exploding card plan."

Once they saw Armin approaching with Annie, Eren let his other self take over the driver's seat. He and Mikasa quickly fell into step with the duo. "We made it through more easily than I expected," Eren II said quietly.

"Shh!" Mikasa shushed him as a couple holding hands passed them by.

For the most part, Eren kept quiet as not to distract his other self, only laughing when Armin said he and Jean had the same villainous glint in their eyes and the same evil-looking faces, inciting Eren II to disagree and call Jean a horse-face. _I have to admit, their acting is pretty decent so far_. He became nervous as Annie began questioning Armin and subtly observed the people walking around. Hopefully she wouldn't notice there were no children or the elderly present.

Eren II and Mikasa exchanged a look. _"She bought it,"_ Eren II told him, relaxing.

Eren was still suspicious. _"Or so she claims."_

They made it to the tunnel without a problem. Armin went in first, followed by Mikasa then Eren II. He stopped and looked behind. "Annie? What are you doing? You're not about to tell us you're scared of cramped, dark places, are you?"

Eren could feel the nervousness and anxiety building in his host. _Can't let him tip her off._ He prepared himself to shove the other boy out and take over. _"Easy there,"_ he warned.

"In fact, I am," Annie admitted with a slight hint of fear in her voice. "I doubt a brave, borderline-suicidal guy like you could possibly understand the feelings of a frail girl like me."

"Someone who can fling a big guy head over heels in midair can't call herself a frail girl." Eren II continued to descend the stairs.

 _"_ Don't _push her,"_ Eren stressed as his twin prepared to speak again. _"Keep moving."_

Armin and Mikasa followed him. Eren II's heart was hammering in his chest and he was ready to lose his temper when Annie didn't follow.

"No, I'm not going that way," she said.

Eren wasted no time pushing him out and taking control, speaking before Annie could continue. "Fine." He huffed. "Suit yourself, Annie." Then he paused, taking a breath and glancing over his shoulder. "Thanks for getting us this far though," he said. "Let's go, Armin, Mikasa." With their backs to her, his friends gave him wide-eyed looks of surprise.

 _"You idiot! Let me out!"_ Eren II yelled, trying to wrestle back control of his body to no avail.

 _"Shut up. You blew it. I've seen enough spy movies to know you never push your target. It's easier to convince and manipulate people when they think it's their idea."_

Once they were moving in the tunnel, having left the stairs far behind, Armin turned to him. "Eren, what did you do?!"

"C'mon, you know it as well as I do she was starting to suspect us, if she wasn't onto her us already. This was a rushed plan from the beginning. It was never going to work."

"But, Eren," Mikasa said worriedly, "you'll get in trouble now. The MPs will take you and dissect you."

Eren stopped. He knew there was a team of Scouts up ahead and he wanted to talk to his friends before they reached the squad. "Look, if that ever came to pass, I'll transform and run away." But he knew it wouldn't come to that. Or he was fairly confident it wouldn't.

"Where will you go in these cramped Walls?" Armin questioned. "We have—"

"We leave the Walls, of course. I've been meaning to tell you but I recovered another one of my dad's memories. I think we're on an island."

"Memories? Island?" Mikasa repeated curiously.

"Yeah, an island's a piece of land surrounded by water. We're surrounded by the ocean. And you guys know what that means, don't you? There have to be more civilizations out there. And I would bet anything that that's where the other Shifters came from. We don't have to stay here."

 _"What about the people of the Walls?"_ Eren II demanded loudly in his head, finally snapping out of his shock at the revelation. _"You want to just abandon them?"_

"You want to leave our people to face the Titans alone?" Mikasa asked the same question, a strange look on her face. It was like she didn't recognize him.

"I'm not saying we _should_. I'm only laying out an option. The hole in Wall Rose is sealed. The Titans can't get to them anymore."

"But the Armored and Colossal are still out there," Armin argued, thrusting his arm out in emphasis. "What if they attack again? You want to leave our people undefended? That's not like you." He eyed him strangely.

 _"You're a worthless, spineless asshole!"_

"What am I supposed to do? I'm too weak and inexperienced to fight her. It's called common sense."

 _"I could have beat her!"_

 _"How? With your nakama power?"_ Eren rolled his eyes. "I can't just pull a victory out of my ass," he said to both his friends and the voice in his head.

"But you're not alone. We had Hange and the other Scouts waiting—"

"With another trap?" Eren interrupted Mikasa. "Yeah, remember how well the last one turned out? I do. With a big chunk of the Corps and half my squad dead. And this time, she has a reason to think we might be gunning for her ass. I don't know why it's so hard for you to understand. We can't beat her in a fight."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try," Armin insisted.

 _This is such a waste of time._ Eren thought. But it wasn't like he had anywhere better to be.

 _"If we try, we might win. And if we fail, then we'd have at least tried. But doing nothing results in failure with no chance of winning!"_

"Eren." Mikasa looked disappointed. "This isn't like you. Giving up without a fight."

 _That's cause I'm not a blockhead._ Eren bit back those words. "You guys aren't getting it. I'm not saying let's give up completely. I'm saying this is not the way to fight her. She's expecting this. Throw her a curveball and use psychological warfare or something. Direct confrontation doesn't work with her. So instead of trying the same thing and hoping for different results—which is the definition of insanity, by the way—let's try a new and different tactic."

Eren II was fuming. _"How will we_ win _if we can't_ fight _?"_

 _"Hasn't anyone ever told you the best way to win a fight is to avoid one?"_ Eren told him calmly.

 _"Are you still on about that stupid brownie plan?"_

 _"No. Not the brownie plan."_

"But now that we've failed to capture her, the MP will be coming for your head, Eren," Armin said fearfully. "The plan was to show your worth and capture the enemy, giving the MP something else of greater value."

"Don't worry, it'll all work out, I promise." Inside his head, Eren II continued to berate him so Eren shut him out before he got a headache.

* * *

Nile's face was more serious than Erwin had ever seen. "This is your fault, Erwin. They're going to take your position for this."

"I'm here to help." Erwin held up his hands placatingly, taking a seat across from him. "First, where's Jean Kirstein?"

"He's in the dungeons. We arrested him for impersonating Yeager and aiding and abetting in his escape."

"You should know Ackerman and Arlert are here in Stohess as well. They wanted to stay with Eren for as long as possible before he received his sentence. I imagine he is seeking the help of his former classmates to escape to Wall Rose. I sent Levi to track them down, but I don't think Eren's trying to run away."

"Getting someone to impersonate him and disappearing with his friends, what else is he doing but fleeing?" Nile demanded, slamming his fist on his desk.

"Eren wouldn't sacrifice his friend like that." Erwin crossed his arms, frowning. "I believe he's going after the Female Titan-Shifter."

"You know who it is?" Nile asked, having been informed by Hange, on Erwin's orders, about what was going on.

Hange had told Erwin that Nile was upset at not being informed there were more Shifters among them and a trap had been laid for one of them, but understood why. Especially seeing what a disaster the 57th Expedition had been, despite all their caution. "It's only speculation. But Eren's convinced. He wanted to engage her in a fight in the Forest of Giant Trees but Levi forbid him. Later she killed two of his squadmates in front of him. He's out for blood now. And you know the boy's temper."

"Yes. On trial for his life and he still loses it and runs his mouth off," Nile said, shaking his head.

"The Royal Government will want his head for it, but it's not treason. Eren's just being his usual impulsive self. He's going after the girl he thinks is the Female Shifter and his friends probably got dragged into it to protect him. You once shared the same aspirations as me. I'm hoping for the sake of our past friendship you're willing to be a little more open-minded about this."

"You seriously want me to help you convince the Assembly of King Fritz to spare Eren? He doesn't follow orders, Erwin. You can't trust him not to be convinced again that he's doing the right thing and run off following his own whims."

"His judgments are misguided, yes, but he's only doing what he thinks is best for humanity. And believe me, he will be punished after we find him."

"I still think he's too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"Answer me this, then. If Eren dies, who will defeat the Armored and Colossal Titans? What's to stop them from breaking down Wall Rose and Sina? Think about your family, about Marie and the kids, would you take my gamble for their sakes?"

Nile fell silent at that.

"Just keep that in mind. Now, first and foremost, we need to find Eren."

"You said he's going after the Female Titan-Shifter?"

"Yes. A girl from the 104th class. Her name is Christa Lenz."

"Why do you think it's her?"

"She was there during the expedition, and Armin told me she was wandering by herself at one point. She saved him and two of his friends, but it's still suspicious that she ditched her squad in the first place. Unless she was nice to the point of being suicidal, why would a rookie leave her squad to be alone in such dangerous territory? Because of the misinformation we passed around, the Female Titan didn't know where to find Eren. Christa conveniently showed up after Armin's group ran into the Female Titan, likely intending to use him to figure out where we were hiding Eren. And he did figure it out. It was only _after_ running into Armin's group the Female Titan went to the right spot in the formation."

"It's circumstantial evidence. There's no definitive proof it's her."

"That's not all." Erwin then shared Armin's theory about Eren's nickname and how it incited a reaction out the Female Titan and what it meant. "She matches the Female Titan's description as well."

"That Yeager boy is a hothead," Nile said. "Based off the evidence you have gathered, it's understandable why he thinks it's her and would go after her."

"Yes. He told me he has never liked her either, and always thought she was a phony and avoided her." Erwin held up his hand, adding a finger for every fact. "Christa was there during the expedition, she would know Eren's nickname that only 104th class trainees of the Trost Training Division would know, she's female, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, her group managed to avoid the Female Titan, she ditched them and somehow knew where Armin's group would be and found them, after which the Female Titan knew where Eren would be. I believe he told Jean all of this and convinced him of the fact Christa was the Female Titan in order to get his help. His plan was probably to go after her while everyone was distracted thinking he was in confinement so Christa wouldn't see him coming."

"Where is this girl, Erwin?" Nile asked warily. "Considering everything you've said, she seems extremely suspicious and I think it would be prudent to take her somewhere secure and below ground."

"She's in Wall Rose under the watchful eye of Mike Zacharius," Erwin replied. "I believe Eren plans to defeat Christa and hand her over to the Royal Government. An enemy Shifter in exchange to overturn the court-martial and freedom for his friend."

"So that's his plan, huh? Not a bad trade," the MP commander admitted. "But I'd still make him serve some time for running off half-cocked."

"He'll be disciplined, trust me. But I'm a little surprised Jean agreed. But both graduated from the same class, and you know how passionate and optimistic youth are. Makes sense he reached out to someone of his own age, someone he knew and trusted as a trainee."

A creak appeared in Nile's brow, elbows on the desk, hands folded. "The 104th class of the Trost Training Division you said? I think if we might have any graduates from Yeager's class. I will question them to see if they knows anything."

"Yes," Erwin agreed calmly. "I believe that would be wise. He may have sought help from one of them and they might provide us with some clues to his current whereabouts. I may want to join you when you question them. Would that be alright? The Female Titan has soundly defeated Eren once already. I'm not confident he can handle her without the Survey Corps's help."

"Yes, you can join, if you don't get arrested first, that is."

"Thank you, Nile. I knew I could trust you."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	12. The Plan

**Chapter 12: The Plan**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Eren is distraught about the 57th Expedition and proposes a sneakier plan to capture the Female Titan, partially motivated by his reluctance to take Annie on in a fist fight.

 **NOTE** : Canon Eren will be referred to as Eren II. I've started doing a shared narrative between the two Erens, so it feels weird to call Canon Eren "Other Eren." Had to calibrate my brain to read "Eren II" as "Eren" with the "II" just to help differentiate which Eren it is.

* * *

 **[Two Days Ago]**

Erwin dismissed everyone but Levi and Eren. He needed to talk to the Shifter before they could move forward. Eren slouched in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. "Alright," Eren said, "let's get this over with."

"I think your plans might work," Erwin said outright.

"What?" The boy's mouth fell open. "Really?" He straightened in his chair, smiling excitedly. "We're really going with one of my plans?"

"Since we can actually test your theories beforehand, only if we can successfully conclude they have a decent chance of succeeding we'll go with one of them."

Eren nodded readily. "Yes, of course!"

"I hope you understand that means we'll have to run experiments on you," Erwin warned him. "Are you willing to do that?"

Eren paused, contemplating before nodding firmly. "I'll do it."

"Very well, then, I'll make the preparations and let Hange know. She should be back in a few hours. We'll start tomorrow morning. And keep this to yourself. No point in telling the others if it doesn't come together in time, or if it fails."

"Got it. I mean, yes, sir!"

"You're dismissed," Erwin said. Eren nodded, getting ready to leave. But he stopped, spacing out, as if remembering something. "Something on your mind, Eren?"

"Hm? Nothing. Just thinking about Christa," he replied, distracted. "Funny story, I actually thought she was the Female Titan at first."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"He—I mean, I never really liked her. She always seemed really fake, acting like she was a such a nice person, so I never really hung out with her. She kinda looks like the Female Titan, too. Actually, Armin visited me the other night and mentioned she saved him and some others when she brought them horses. It's weird she was moving around by herself, and during her first expedition, too. That's being nice to the point of suicidal. If I didn't already know it was Annie, I'd think it was Christa who was the Female Titan. I always thought she was kind of shady—er, suspicious."

"I see." Erwin's mind raced, wondering if they could use that piece of info.

"You're really going to go with Eren's plan?" Levi, who had been silent during the entire exchange, finally said as Eren left.

"He made some excellent points," Erwin admitted.

"I shouldn't be too surprised," Levi snorted. "You do like to gamble big."

"I also wonder if he's hesitant to fight her because she's a friend." At his words, Levi scowled. "In any case, I must agree with Eren about changing our perception of the enemy. If we can get someone to create that card contraption and drug her with a substance that works on Eren, we could capture her much more efficiently."

"I can't believe you plan to get her high out of her mind."

"We made the mistake of thinking their Titans' physiology is the same. There are different types of Shifter-Titans, the Armored, the Colossal, the Female, so it would stand to reason their physiology may be different as well. But their human bodies are a different matter. She ages, needs sleep and food, and she gets tired like other humans. So we're assuming if the drug can effect Eren's body, larger than hers and possibly more tolerant, because as Eren pointed out she has probably been a Shifter longer, it should work on her."

"What if she doesn't buy the story? Eren said he saw the Female Titan use Annie's special move."

"That makes the original plan of Eren and his friends confronting her and trying to get her to come down into the tunnel even less likely to succeed than this one. She would see through it immediately." And the lack of people around would also stick out like a sore thumb. They were going to need soldiers in civilian clothes walking around to make the setting look natural.

"True." Levi nodded. "It will be difficult to explain why he's not suspicious of her."

"Hopefully," Erwin explained, "Annie will attribute the Female Titan using her style of martial arts to Eren's dislike and suspicion of Christa, thinking she was only trying to throw him off by making him believe she was Annie." If he was there in the room when Nile questioned her, he could feed her that, well, actual bit of truth, and trick her into reaching the false conclusion he wanted her to reach.

"Makes more sense than approaching her for help and ignoring what he saw for no reason," Levi said.

"Annie is expecting us to come for her, not Nile. It will be much easier to manipulate him into thinking Eren's gone off after Christa, believing her to be the Shifter. Because Nile will be so convinced, it should trick her into thinking she's safe and her cover's not blown. At least not with him, so she'll let her guard down."

"She's probably figured out by now what a bunch of greedy, useless bunch the MP really are, and that they pose no threat to her."

Erwin nodded. While his old friend wasn't corrupt, Nile was lax about enforcing strict adherence to the law lest commanded by the Assembly of King Fritz itself. _Perhaps I should leave it all to him_. If he was present it would put her on edge. His lack of presence led to a lack of control but that would make it seem more genuine and less of a potential plot to trick her into letting her guard down. Who would believe the leader of the most incompetent of the three military branches was playing a role in possibly the most important mission in humanity's history? And the more Erwin thought about him being there during the questioning and having an acceptable answer to everything, the more it appeared to be too perfect and convenient. A bit of risk was required to make it more realistic. Erwin decided to make the final decision regarding it later.

"If she isn't knocked unconscious by the drug, we'll only need a few seconds for her to lose control of her senses to do it the old-fashion way. Maybe we can even penetrate the base of her neck, effectively rendering her a quadriplegic," Levi suggested. "If the blade is left there, the wound will heal around it and she won't be able to control her body below her neck. And with the gag in place, biting her tongue it out so she'll have no way to transform even if she gets back control of her mental faculties."

"That is precisely what I had in mind. Once Hange runs her experiments, sees what works and what doesn't on Eren, we'll have a better idea. If nothing works, no harm done, we'll go back to my original plan."

"If it does work, how are you going to drug her?" Levi asked.

"That part I'm still working on." Erwin crossed his arms. "Maybe fake it as a letter from Nile as Eren said? That will be easy enough. We'll send the letter quickly after Nile talks to her. I don't think she'll try and chase after Eren since she doesn't know where we're keeping the recruits, thus where Eren and the others are headed."

Levi grunted in agreement. "If she's not an idiot she'll know better than to break her routine now, knowing she's under suspicion for helping Eren escape."

Erwin nodded. "It's not our usual method, but this plan greatly reduces the chances of sparking a battle between Titans. Like Eren, I, too, would like to succeed while keeping casualties to a minimum." And the government, Erwin thought, would take it better than a partially destroyed city. Not to mention they were going to need those soldiers for upcoming battles where a direct fight may be unavoidable. They still had two other Titan-Shifters to contend with.

"I'll take the somewhat overly complex plot to trick her and deliver a letter over bloodshed of innocents any day."

Erwin nodded, knowing Levi hated the idea of innocent lives being wasted.

"Also, I hope you realize that if this plan works we'll never hear the end of it from Eren."

* * *

 **[The Present]**

"I know, pretty genius of me," Eren boasted as he grinned, looking rather proud. Around him in the small underground room, Armin and Mikasa gaped at him while Hange smiled. In his mind, Eren II was also stunned speechless.

"So the whole trying to lure Annie into the tunnel thing wasn't the real plan?" Armin asked, sitting across from him and next to Hange.

"It was, just in case it had worked. But if it became clear she wasn't falling for it, Commander Erwin said to let her go and we'll go to Plan B."

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"Because sometimes you're really annoying and I wanted to troll you,"_ Eren replied smugly. _"And you're too much of a hothead. I was worried you might snap if she refused to come down into the tunnel because it would confirm she was the Female Titan. And I was_ _right_." His twin had lost his cool and was about blow it.

"That's why you were so laid back about 'failing' the mission," Mikasa said, nodding in understanding. "Because there was a backup."

"Exactly."

"Horses are vital to our division so we have a large amount of ketamine on hand. We tested it on Eren and it's safe to say it should also work on Annie," Hange supplied. "In fact, we also used the dosage we plan to use on her on several horses, which were easily ten times her weight, and they were out for a while and very quickly, too. Let's just say she has an extremely high metabolism, she still won't be getting up soon from the dosage we'll give her. We tested and ensured the validity of this plan first before deciding on it so we're very confident about it."

 _"While I was resting in your body and preparing for the fight, you were—and I believe the appropriate term your people use—is getting stoned?"_

Eren made a face. "That was not fun." It was not at all how he imagined his first time getting high would be like. He had imagined getting high while at university with Armin, Jean, and Connie, over a pot of brownies or edibles. It would have been fun and exciting and trippy. Instead, he had almost felt detached from his body, leaving him feeling slow and sluggish and extremely confused before thankfully passing out, all within a span of a few seconds. It had been with a high enough dose to check if the drug could work on him.

Hange gave him an amused look. "The point wasn't for you to enjoy it. And the drug effectively addled your senses and messed with your motor functions and knocked you out, so it was a success."

"If the dosage you plan to use can knock out a horse," Armin said, "then Annie should be no problem."

"Even if it only lasts a fraction of the time on Annie as it did on the test animals, it'll be more than long enough for our plan to succeed."

"I'm sure it'll work," Eren declared confidently. "It was the only plan that was tried and tested."

"Is Commander Erwin dealing with setting it all up now?" Mikasa brought them back to the present situation.

"Yes." Hange inclined her head. "Nile will call Annie in to question her, then she will receive a letter from him delivered by Nifa. She'll open it and get a face full of the powdered drug and be knocked out—inhaling is one of the fastest methods of drug administration since the substance will go directly to the lungs and then quickly to the bloodstream. By some chance it doesn't happen, there will be Scouts disguised as MPs nearby to take her out. Even if she manages to transform, she won't be in full control of her mind just long enough for the Scouts hiding out on the roofs nearby to take her out."

Armin shook his head. "I still can't believe the commander went with your exploding card plan, Eren."

"It worked well when we used baby powder to test it, then again using the drug," Hange said.

"And you put the blame on poor Christa," Armin said mirthfully.

Eren shrugged. "Hey, she really was my first guess to who the Female Titan was."

"Erwin is good at making a compelling case," Hange said, leaning back in her chair. "And Nile's an old friend of his. He'll buy it."

"What if the MP commander decides to investigate and finds out Christa was with a ton of witnesses when the Female Titan was caught in your trap?" Mikasa asked skeptically.

"Nile has no reason to believe Erwin is lying. And the only people who can testify to Christa's whereabouts are in Wall Rose. During the expedition, she was with the other recruits, under Nanaba's supervision, and they're all with Mike's squad right now. Even if MPs are sent to question them, by the time they get there and back we will have already executed the operation."

"What will you do once the drug knocks her out?" Armin asked.

"The first thing that will happen is we'll insert a blade into her neck, between the C1 and C2 vertebrae. The brainstem integrates motor commands from the higher brain levels and sends it to the spinal cord. The spinal cord is what controls skeletal muscles in accordance with the brain's commands, or reflexes. And the spinal cord lies in the center of the bones of the spine. So by leaving the blade in her neck, the physical barrier will cause a disconnect between her brain and her body. Lastly, we'll gag her. And the hard part's done."

"So even if by some chance she comes to before she's taken to an underground prison," Armin concluded, "it's hopeless. It won't matter what signals her brain is sending, her body won't, _can't_ , respond. I know she's the enemy, but it sounds unpleasant."

"You have no idea." Eren shivered, recalling the utterly terrifying feeling of being trapped in his own body. He had never been claustrophobic, but he imagined that was what it felt like. It had been suffocating and scary and not something he wanted to experience ever again. And that was all when he had been expecting it and knew what was coming. Eren felt a small tinge of pity for Annie. It quickly vanished, recalling Gunther and Oluo's deaths as well the other Scouts.

"They tried it on you?" Mikasa shot Hange a glare.

"I volunteered," Eren said quickly. "It was the only way to know for sure."

The door opened and Moblit entered. "Squad Leader," he greeted Hange before addressing them all. "Commander Erwin would like you on standby in case something goes wrong. The letter will be delivered soon." He placed a black bag on the table, unzipping it to reveal cloaks with a green unicorn logo.

* * *

 _"Stay calm. Take deep breaths,"_ Eren II advised. _"I'm here to take over if necessary."_

"I see movement." Using a spyglass, Mikasa peered into the room Annie shared with a girl called Hitch, who was being distracted by another Scout. "Annie's taking the card out. She's coughing and starting to sway."

Summoning his courage, Eren snuck a peek over the roof and squinted.

"She's unconscious. Nifa's got the blade." Mikasa closed the spyglass and pocketed it. She pulled out the flare gun and began to load it.

Before Eren could panic and demand what happened, Nifa threw open the window and gave a thumbs-up. Eren slumped in relief.

"It worked," Armin said, eyes wide.

Mikasa shot a yellow flare to alert the other soldiers. "Let's go."

They landed on the ground and ran toward the eastern exit of the building. A carriage was waiting in the alleyway. Keiji, a member of Hange's squad, quickly carried the gagged and immobilized girl out of the barracks. A dozen other Scouts were present, coming out of their hiding spots. "We nicked her hand, just to be one hundred percent sure it was her, and the wound healed just as yours do, Eren," Nifa informed them.

"It's really her." Armin watched almost sadly as they loaded her into the carriage.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

Eren turned to see a girl and boy his age run out of the building. "Where're you taking Annie?" The boy with the bowl cut demanded.

"You're not Military Police," the girl, who Eren realized was Annie's roommate Hitch, said suspiciously. "I don't remember you from orientation," she said, staring at Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

Eren opened his mouth but Hange jumped from the roof and landed before them. "You are correct. They're not Military Police. We're soldiers of the Survey Corps." She turned to the Scouts. "I want you all to escort the carriage. I got this."

"Understood!" The soldiers replied, taking off to the sky.

As Eren deployed his gear, he heard the two speak.

"But you can't use the 3D inside the interior without authorization." Bowl Cut's voice was full of confusion.

"What the hell's going on here?" Hitch asked angrily.

Eren noticed Moblit waving at them as they passed by a roof, standing with his foot on a long, rolled up metal net with spikes. "This is one of the two roads around the MP barracks that's wide enough for her Titan body to move through with ease," one of the Scouts said. "We covered the other one, too."

"There were two backup plans," Armin said as they flew. "A total of three plans would have to fail before it came to a fight."

"Commander Erwin said we had to be extremely cautious since we were no longer dealing with mindless Titans but intelligent human enemies."

"He really took your words to heart," Mikasa said to Eren.

After ensuring the traitor was in confinement in an underground cell, the Scouts exchanged celebratory words. Annie had yet to wake and Eren almost wished he could be there when she did to see the look on her face. And gloat. But he had somewhere more important he wanted to be.

* * *

"...seems pretty anti-climactic now, but I was so nervous I wanted to throw up." Eren finished explaining Operation Exploding Card. The title was still a work in progress. Even if the mission was already done, he wanted to come up with a cool name for when he would brag about it later.

"That's wonderful, Eren," Petra said, sitting up in the hospital bed, bruised and bandaged. "You plan wasn't just successful in capturing an enemy, you also saved the Survey Corps a lot of resources, not to mention all the _lives_."

He beamed at her praise. Soon as Annie was locked up tight and after the MPs confirmed the military did indeed have an enemy Shifter in custody—Nile had been less than thrilled about being tricked and used— and Jean had been set free, Eren had run off to Karanes to visit his squadmates after Erwin granted him permission. Armin, Mikasa, and Levi had tagged along. His friends came because they wanted to and Levi had to come to keep an eye on him and check in on his injured subordinates. "Thanks. Hey, which room is Erd in?"

"He's next doors but his fiancée is visiting him right now."

"How long did the doctors say you'll be stuck here?" Levi asked, sitting on her other side.

"A month, easily. I hurt my back so the doctors say I shouldn't be surprised if I need more recovery time. They'll know for sure in four weeks. Hopefully it won't take longer. I'll need a week or so to get back in shape after I'm released. I should able to return to active duty in less than two months."

"What about Erd?" Eren asked.

"He's better off than me. When the Female Titan tried to kick me," Petra explained, looking upset, "he slammed into me. Instead of taking the full brunt of it I was only clipped by her foot. We were sent flying and he used the gas to break our momentum and cushion our impact with the ground."

Eren could almost imagine them tangled up and bouncing on the forest floor before sliding to a stop, wincing slightly. "Don't be too hard on yourself. I also know of a certain idiot who froze when he was fighting her." He meant his twin, but she would assume he was referring to himself. "But the important thing is, you're both okay and we've got her now without anyone else getting hurt."

"What about the Armored and Colossal Titans? What's the plan regarding them? How soon will it be set in motion? How—"

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on recovering," Levi said to her.

Eren wondered how his own real body was doing. Were his parents sitting by his bedside, too? Keeping him up to date with the Thunder Spears' latest games—he had left his body during basketball season, unfortunately. If time passed the same between the two worlds, Zeke would have returned from his trip overseas. Eren could almost picture the hospital room full of flowers and teddy bears courtesy of Dina and his grandparents. _Aunt Fay probably brought the Yu-Gi-Oh cards._ At the age of ten, he had ended up with a broken leg after falling out of a tree. While his friends were at the park playing around and he was stuck at home by himself, his aunt would come over and entertain him by playing Duel Monsters or watching cartoon with him.

"What're you thinking about, Eren?" Petra asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You had such a wistful expression on your face."

"Just think about my family," he said truthfully.

Petra nodded sympathetically. "You must miss them a lot."

Eren sighed. "Yeah, I do." And his beloved PS4 also.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a distressed Armin. Even Mikasa appeared somewhat worried. "What's wrong?" Eren was on his feet immediately.

"We just ran into Moblit outside. We have to leave," Mikasa said. "Now."

Levi stood. "What's going on?"

"We've got a problem. The—" Armin cut himself off, lowering his voice and closing the door behind him. "Titans were spotted. Wall Rose has been breached."

Levi let out a curse.

"Of all the time," Petra said, eyeing her body in frustration.

Eren groaned loudly. "It hasn't even been a day! C'mon, universe!" It had taken almost two hours to get to Karanes and they had only been there for barely half that time now. He thought there would be plenty of time to relax and rewind before the next mission.

"Let's go," Levi said, careful not to place weight on his injured ankle.

Eren rolled his eyes. "And where do you think you're going? You're hurt. What're you gonna do, hobble the Titans to death?"

"This is an emergency. I can't just sit back." Levi's gaze fell to his injured leg. "I at least want to meet up with the rest of the group."

Bidding farewell to Petra, they left. The evening sun greeted them when they stepped out of the building. Moblit was waiting for them in a wagon. "Squad Leader Hange wants us to meet up at the Ehrmich District," he told them. Three sets of 3D gear were placed in the cart. They jumped in and began putting them on as Moblit yanked the reins and the horses took off.

* * *

 _"The Armored and Colossal Titans must have broken through,"_ Eren II said grimly.

Eren couldn't hide his fear from his twin. _"What the hell are we gonna do? I'm the only member of Squad Levi who can fight. If we're forced to fight,_ maybe _we can take one of them, but both?"_ At least Mikasa and Armin were with him.

 _"Have some confidence. Thanks to your plan, we took out a Shifter without throwing a punch."_ There was a grudging note of respect in Eren II's voice. _"Anyway, I'm the one who's gonna be fighting them."_

 _"And I just get to be your stupid cheerleader."_ Eren huffed, wishing he knew martial arts. Armin, Mikasa, and Levi turned their attention to him. He shook his head, staring off into the setting sun, and continued to worry. He should have spent less time watching MMA on TV and more time actually learning how to fight.

When they arrived, almost everyone was gone. "Moblit!" Nifa hurried over to them. "Captain Levi." She nodded to Levi. "Squad Leader Hange and everyone left a while ago. I have an important message to share." She gave Levi a piece of paper.

"What's it say?" It was easy to read over Levi's shoulder. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Eren said in disbelief when he saw the name scribbled on the document. When Levi switched the papers, Eren let out another groan. "C'mon!"

"What's wrong?" Mikasa looked between Eren and the papers.

"There were two others in the 104th group who came from the same village Annie's records say she's from. Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover," Levi answered.

Armin recoiled while Mikasa remained impassive.

"Using the chaos caused by the fall of Wall Maria five years ago," Nifa said, "causing an influx of people entering the interior without complete family records, they were able to sneak in among them as refugees. And that's not all. Their unit was given the false information about Eren's position being the right wing of the formation."

"That's where the Female Titan appeared." Gears seemed to be spinning behind Armin's eyes. "They must have passed on the info to Annie."

 _"Hold on, you can't just accuse them of being the Armored and the Colossal based on that,"_ Eren II argued. _"Tell them!"_

 _"I don't know, man. It might not be enough to condemn them but you gotta admit it's pretty damn suspicious."_ Eren felt his twin fall into brooding silence when Armin told them about what had happened during the 57th Expedition with Reiner showing interest in Eren's location and how the Female Titan went in the right direction after staring at her hand, where Reiner had carved up her skin. "So what's the plan?" Eren finally spoke after Armin finished.

"I brought the spare card." Nifa held up a square envelope. "Squad Leader Hange said not to use it on the Wall, though." She handed it to Eren. "It's always windy at that height. If the drug doesn't get blown away, it might end up in your face and knock you out instead, Eren."

"Don't let them know we're onto them," Levi said, arms crossed. "And obviously don't let them know about Leonhart's capture. Maybe they're her accomplices, maybe they aren't. Either way, if you don't get the chance to use the same trick to knock them out, the best thing is to lead them underground and confine them."

Eren nodded along with Mikasa and Armin. "Who should I use on it, if given the chance? I can only use it on one of them."

"Use it on whoever makes an easier target when you meet them. Now, go eat dinner and rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"We're not going after them right now?" Mikasa asked.

"No point in leaving now," Levi replied. "We're all tired. And besides, the sun set hours ago and Titans can't move at night. We'll leave tomorrow morning. I bet Erwin and the rest of the Survey Corps will probably get there a few hours before us and be ready to go by the time we arrive. And the Garrisons will have found the breach by then, too. We might end up being late to the party but we'll get there when Eren's Titan is needed."

* * *

 _Great, we'll be riding for hours in a wagon_ again _._ Eren groaned internally. _My butt is going to be so sore when we get there_. Too bad his healing abilities couldn't make that go away. He perked up as an idea came to him. Nifa was sitting with Moblit in the front and Armin was with Levi.

 _"Really?"_ Eren II bit out, annoyed.

 _"Now, now, we don't wanna tire out before we get to the fight."_ Eren tried hard to keep from grinning like an idiot. "Hey, Mikasa, can you move over?" She gave him a questioning look but complied until she was sitting on one end of the bench. A brief look of hurt flashed in her eyes when she assumed he wanted to sit as far away from her when he scooted in the opposite direction. Her expression changed to one of surprise when he lay on the bench, his head in her lap.

"Not the time nor the place to be getting romantic with your girlfriend, brat," Levi said.

Eren closed his eyes. "I'm resting up."

"You had all night to do that."

Eren had spent most of the night restless. His twin had returned to Eren's comatose body to "sleep" in preparation for the fight, leaving Eren without his comforting presence. Anxiety had kept him up until the late hours.

He was surprised when Mikasa woke him, combing her fingers through his hair and calling his name. "Eren," she said softly. "We're almost there."

"Thanks," he yawned. _Can't believe I actually fell asleep_. The nap made him feel well-rested and he stretched. When he caught Mikasa smiling gently at him, she blushed, and so did he. Eren saw Levi roll his eyes and Armin appear amused. Eren II huffed jealously in his head. He ignored them all, feeling embarrassed but happy.

 _"Let's switch,"_ Eren II grouched and he relented. By the time they arrived, Erwin, the Scouts, and even Military Police soldiers were present. They were lowering soldiers, carts of supplies, and horses on the other side of Wall Rose. Only a handful of soldiers remained on top of the Wall.

"Good timing," Erwin said, turning to face them. "The preparations are close to finishing and we were just deciding whether to wait or leave without you."

"The hell happened here?" Levi eyed the injured soldiers.

"Eren!"

Eren II turned his head to see Christa rushing toward him, Connie and Jean on her heels.

Christa appeared stricken. "You have to help! They took Ymir!" She grabbed his hands.

He gasped as images suddenly poured into his brain.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	13. Rescue

**Chapter 13: Rescue**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Erwin decides to go with Eren's exploding card plan and they capture Annie. Eren and others arrive late to Wall Rose. Historia begs Eren to save Ymir, grabbing his hands.

* * *

Eren II gasped while Christa jerked back.

Mikasa was between them instantly, taking Eren II's hands into her own, inspecting them for injury. "What's wrong?!" Alarm rang clear in her voice.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked Christa. Sasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

Christa looked dazed, touching her head.

 _"_ _Dad... What was that?"_ Eren said, confused.

"What is it?" Erwin looked between them.

"That was so strange," Eren II mumbled.

"What are you two talking about?" Armin asked as the Scouts gathered around them.

"I just remembered," Christa said softly, eyes unfocused. "How could I forget? She's... Frieda!"

"One of you had better start explaining right now," Levi huffed impatiently.

"Eren?" Mikasa prodded gently.

"When Christa touched me," he explained slowly, "I think I saw my father's memories. He looked really upset about something. He was crying and begging, I think." There had been no words but deep down he knew his father was asking for help.

"But..." Armin's brow furrowed. "Why did Christa see someone, too?"

"Actually," she said, "my real name is Historia. It's a long story."

"Why did it happen when you two touched?" Jean wondered.

"Now is not the time," Erwin cut in before the conversation could move further. There was an intense look on his face but a second later, it was replaced by a calm and collected expression. "I must admit, this is intriguing and strange. But we have a more pressing matter to attend to."

Historia snapped out of her stupor immediately and nodded fiercely. "We need to hurry."

"We'll deal with...this later," Erwin said. "Eren, for now, you and Historia avoid making contact with each other."

Eren II wanted to know more. What had happened to his father? He still had no clue. But the soldier in him obeyed. "Yes, sir." Quickly, the group minus Levi, who was staying back with Hange and the other injured soldiers, stepped into the lift.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mikasa fretted, hovering close to him.

"I'm fine. Just took me by surprise."

"First and foremost," Erwin began, "there is no hole in the Wall. And we didn't find any Titans either."

"What about the messenger Squad Leader Mike sent?" Armin said, confused. "And Connie's village?"

"We don't know what happened. But one thing we know for sure, the Wall is still whole and intact."

"Why did they take Ymir, then, sir?" Eren II asked Erwin.

"Because she's a Titan-Shifter."

Armin raised an eyebrow. "Her too?"

"She saved us," Historia said passionately. "Me and Connie. We were at Castle Utgard when a large group of Abnormals started attacking even though it was nighttime."

Eren II exchanged disturbed looks with Armin and Mikasa. _"At night, too, now? Not cool,"_ Eren grumbled.

"And there's that Beast Titan, too," Connie added.

"Beast Titan?" Eren II said, confused.

"It's what we're calling it, this giant hairy Titan. He threw rocks from the Wall and killed the veterans protecting us at the castle. If it hadn't been for him, we would have survived. The veterans might have been able to hold out until Hange and the soldiers came."

"Ymir transformed and fought them off until Hange and the Scouts came to our rescue at dawn," Historia said.

"Damn..." Eren II frowned. "More Shifters? And one of them is Ymir? We knew about the other two, got reports they were from the same village as Annie, but there's—"

"Annie?" Sasha interrupted. "What does she have to do with it?"

"She's the Female Titan," Mikasa answered. "We just captured her yesterday in Stohess."

Jean stared at her, stunned. "Annie? You've gotta be shitting me..."

"She saved my life," Connie said, eyes wide. "How could she...how could she be a traitor?"

"Shocked me, too." Shame burned Eren II, recalling his failure to beat her in the Forest of Giant Trees. A small part of him felt irked that the soft Eren who grew up without any adversity made Mikasa happier, had avoided the suspicion of his longest and smartest friend Armin, and managed to come up with a plan to successfully capture an enemy Shifter. While all he had done was hurt them and fail the Survey Corps. _I won't fail this time,_ he vowed to himself. He would also prove himself worthy. So far his only accomplishment was closing the hole in Trost. But that wasn't a battle. All he had done was carry a big rock while Mikasa and the Garrisons fought to protect him. It was as much their victory as it was his.

"How could this be happening?" Connie mumbled, clutching the side of the lift, disbelieving. "Three of our friends are traitors."

"I know it is difficult to accept, but you must if we are to stop them," Erwin said.

"Can you tell us what happened with Reiner and Bertolt?" Armin asked.

"Reiner started acting off," Connie said. "He came to me and said he was sorry about my village. He was being kinda weird. And Bertolt, too. He was scared and trying to keep Reiner from talking to me."

"Then what happened?"

"Then he...Reiner just said he and Bertolt were the ones who destroyed the Wall."

Mikasa tilted her head. "He confessed?"

Connie nodded. "I didn't believe him. He acted like it was no big deal. Like we were talking about the weather."

Anger coursed through Eren II's veins. "He didn't even feel guilty? Didn't give an explanation?" He didn't even know if there ever could be a good reason for killing hundreds of thousands of people, directly and indirectly. Deep down a part of him had wished, though, that there was, so it would lessen the stinging betrayal in his chest.

"No. I punched him. Said he was being a jackass. I stormed off but I could hear him and Bertolt saying they were going to go back to their hometown. Bertolt sounded really happy. That's when it happened."

"He transformed into the Armored Titan," Armin guessed.

"Our attacks were useless," Keiji spoke up. "We couldn't pierce the armor. Then we realized it was a distraction. While we were attacking him, thinking he was going for Wall Rose, his buddy, who had also transformed, took Ymir before we could think to get her out of there. He also took another Scout to get his gear. Used it to reach the Armored Titan and they escaped. That was about four and a half hours ago."

"I knew you three would catch up soon enough so we were going full force with preparations to go after them," Erwin pitched in. "We couldn't lose Ymir. The odds are stacked against us and another Shifter on our side will be a huge boost."

"Yes! Ymir will be a great ally to humanity," Historia said as the lift neared the ground. "I know she'll fight for us."

"Lot of people are gonna die," Jean said, staring out into Wall Maria's territory. Titan territory.

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice in exchange for a second Titan-Shifter and the knowledge and power she will give willingly," the commander said. "Their deaths will not be in vain." He opened the doors and led them out. "Hange believes they're headed for a forest with large trees to rest up. Presumably they're going to Wall Maria."

 _"_ _Or planning to leave Wall Maria and this island altogether,"_ Eren put in.

 _"_ _We should probably tell them we're on an island when we get the chance,"_ Eren II replied. If two planned to get Ymir off the island, there was no doubt in his mind they would definitely stop in the forest to rest up.

"But there's a lot of Titans between here and there," Erwin kept going. "And we know regular Titans are just as eager, if not more so, to eat Shifter Titans than humans. That forest will be a good place to take a rest before pushing all the way to Wall Maria because there are no other places for them to stop and catch their breath. Hange might be wrong, of course. But it's not like the Armored Titan can hide his footsteps. Tracking him will be easy."

"What if they're gone by the time we get there?" Mikasa ignored the sharp look from Historia.

"Then I suppose we'll just have to turn back," Erwin said, shrugging. "But we've got soldiers, supplies, and our Shifter ready to go so while it may not be the most well thought out expedition, it won't be a total waste. We can weed out as many Titans as we can on the way back. Bring us a step closer to the goal of retaking back Wall Maria's territory."

"Sounds good to me." Blood thrummed through Eren II's veins at thought of being allowed to kill Titans indiscriminately if they couldn't catch Reiner and Bertolt. It would make for a good outlet for his anger and frustration. He mounted his horse and waited.

 _"_ _Give The Batmobile a pet for me, will you?"_ Eren requested and his twin complied.

Whispers from the MPs around made their way to Eren II's ears.

"Are we really going through with it?"

"Just let them take her. No need to risk so many lives and the one advantage we have just for her. It's not worth it."

Historia, who was nearby, glared furiously at the MP soldiers, shutting a few up.

"What's the point of having a Titan-Shifter if they're not willing to use him?" Armin said, shaking his head at them. "Besides, from what Connie overhead, they're clearly making a run for their hometown so we might not get another chance to capture them."

"They have a better understanding of our military and geography," Mikasa pointed out. "They'll report it to their superiors and hit us harder next time."

 _"_ _Do you think you can beat Reiner?"_ Eren asked.

 _"_ _I'm going to give it my best shot. No one else but me can do it."_

Eren wondered how Eren II was going to defeat a guy with impenetrable skin. Any punches and kicks would only result in broken bones. _"Dude's built like a fucking tank. His human body is pretty swole, too."_ Something about the Armored Titan seemed familiar to him and Eren realized what. _"He kinda reminds of a UFC fighter."_

Eren II nodded mentally as the man's image popped up in his head. _"Yeah. They've got the same face and hair."_

 _"_ _And both are ridiculously strong."_ Eren remembered some of the man's fights.

"That's it!" Eren II blurted out, startling his friends and getting the attention of the people around him. "I know how to beat Reiner!"

"You do?" Jean said, turning his horse to face him as more soldiers brought their horses closer.

"I have the strength, just not the armor. But he does."

Based on the look on his face, Armin had caught on immediately.

"Uh, care to explain?" Connie said, not following along.

"I don't need to be able to break his armor," Eren II said excitedly. "If I apply enough pressure, use holds and locks, I can take him down. Ironically it was one of their own who taught me how to beat a stronger opponent."

"Are you sure, Eren?" Historia stared at him hopefully.

He put as much confidence as he could into his answer. "Yes. I can do it. I know how to beat the Armored Titan," he declared loudly.

Word began to spread around him. "They really needed to hear that," Mikasa observed as the soldiers seemed to be uplifted by his words.

Eren pouted. _"Annie gets all the credit, huh?"_

 _"_ _She did teach me how to fight. Or I can tell them the voice in my head, who is a version of me from another world, gave me the idea after watching people beat each other on a magic box."_

Erwin must've heard his proclamation because he gave Eren II a look to which the Shifter nodded, earning a satisfied smile from the commander. "Let's move!" Erwin ordered, and the soldiers cried out in unison and began to charge forward.

* * *

Red flares shot up from the outer layers of the formation. Eren II ignored it. The Scouts would handle the Titans. His job was to handle Reiner and Bertolt. An explosion sounded in the forest with golden-orange lightning shooting up.

"Straight ahead in the forest!" Armin yelled. "I saw a light! It's the light that appears when a Titan-Shifter transforms!"

"Then we're just in time," Erwin said. "Soldiers, disperse! We believe the enemy has already transformed! Locate Ymir and recover her! Battle is not our objective! Prioritize recovery and retreat!"

Eren II jumped from his horse and flew into the forest with his friends and other Scouts. In order to conserve energy, he decided to wait until the traitors revealed themselves. A screamed echo through the trees.

"Is that the scream of a Titan?"

"It came from ahead!"

"You can't hide from me!"

"Wait!" Connie suddenly shot toward it. "This is Ymir!" He hung next to her. "She's the one they took! Hey, Ymir! Why are you the only one here?! Where's Reiner!? And Bertolt?!"

 _"_ _Something doesn't feel right,"_ Eren muttered as the recruits talked, hanging from the trees. _"I can't put my finger on it."_

Eren II ignored Ymir in favor of looking for the other Shifters. _"Where are they? If she was fighting them, they would have transformed, too. And if she was running from them, she wouldn't be ignoring us."_

It was then Historia flew over. "Thank goodness!" Historia smiled in relief. "You're safe." Her smile fell when Ymir suddenly swallowed her.

Eren II stared, mouth open, his friends muttering in shock.

"Don't just stand there! Chase her!" Jean was the first to take off after them.

Eren II was silent as the rookies talked and came to the conclusion Ymir had switched sides. Up ahead, he spotted Reiner. Before he could react, Reiner jumped down and transformed. The Armored Titan quickly exited the forest and stood outside, staring challengingly at him. _"He doesn't think you can beat him,_ " Eren said.

 _"_ _He's in for a nasty surprise,"_ Eren II replied. "Get away from me!" He brought up his hand, but the Scouts were way ahead of him, quickly moving away so they wouldn't be caught in the explosion. Lightning struck and the Rogue Titan appeared. He stalked toward the Armored Titan, leaving the forest behind.

 _"_ _Are you in control or should I insult your lack of intelligence?"_

 _"_ _I'm good. Actually, I'm better than good."_ It was what he had been waiting for. _"Wait._ Lack _of intelligence? You just insulted me, asshole."_

 _"_ _I'm surprised you caught that."_ Eren saw through his host's eyes and wondered where Bertolt was hiding. Ymir had sided with them and taken the only person she cared about, Historia, with her. _I bet their plan is to have Reiner beat other me, kidnap him, and let the Survey Corps distract the Titans while they retreat_. Which meant the other two Shifters, with Historia, had to be hiding around nearby to climb on Reiner so they could make their escape. _"We can't let them take her. We gotta find out why Historia can trigger Dad's memories so we can figure out what the fuck is going on."_

 _"_ _I know."_

As Eren expected, the Armored Titan rushed at Rogue to finish him off quickly. The Rogue Titan ran at him to meet him halfway, roaring angrily. Reiner was no martial arts prodigy but he was decent at it. But deluded by his conviction he was invincible, he had his guard down. Rogue pretended he was about to throw a punch, just as the Armored Titan was doing the same. Instead, he ducked under the Armored Titan's outstretched arm, wrapping his arms around it and getting behind him. He shoved one of his shoulders into the Armored Titan's back, sending him into the ground, causing the earth to shake. Throwing his head back, holding the trapped arm around between his chest and his arms, Rogue began to apply pressure, intending to rip it out of the socket.

 _"_ _You're doing it!"_ Eren said excitedly.

A hard elbow to the back of Rogue's head from the Armored Titan's other arm forced him to release his opponent. Before he could stand, Rogue tackled him. Putting the Armored Titan's head and the same arm he had just tried to tear out in a lock, Rogue crushed them against each other. It was the same technique Annie had used on him during their Training Corps years before Mikasa had interrupted them and challenged Annie to a fight.

Eren could hear some of the Scouts yelling encouragements. Then he heard the sweet sound of Reiner's armor cracking. _"Keep going,"_ he urged. _"He won't last long!"_

"Shit! Look out, Eren!"

Rogue was forced to release the Armored Titan to deal with a 12-meter than had managed to sneak through. On his back, Rogue tripped the oncoming Titan, rolling out of its way. _"Forget this one,"_ Eren said. _"Mikasa's coming. She'll take care of it."_

On all fours, Rogue scrambled after the Armored, who had just climbed to his feet. He grabbed his ankle, forcing the Armored Titan to fall face first, and crawled on top of him. Rogue snaked an arm around his throat and flexed his muscles, choking him. He shook his head as the Armored tried to claw his face.

Rogue let out a grunt when the Armored Titan managed to flip over, crushing him between his body and the ground, then elbowing him in the gut when he was free from the chokehold. The Armored turned to face him. _"Don't let him pin you!"_ Eren's mind raced, imagining Rogue being flipped, face shoved into the ground and his twin being ripped out the exposed nape.

Fast as he could, Rogue brought up one leg and kicked the Armored Titan, causing him to fall backward, grunting when the other Titan fell slightly on Rogue's left leg. Both scrambled to get to their feet. His healing leg slowed him and gave the Armored Titan enough time to get to his feet first and take a few steps back. He crouched, the plate from his mouth lowering, huffing like a bull about to charge.

 _"_ _Shit!"_ Eren cursed, panicked as the Armored shot forward. Rogue's leg was healed but it was too late to evade him. _"You can't dodge it!"_

Eren II wasn't too worried. _"Since I'll get knocked over anyways... Bring it!"_ As soon as the Armored shoved his shoulder into Rogue's midsection to tackle him, Rogue brought up his legs and circled them around his midsection, wrapping his right arm around the Armored Titan's neck. _"Gimme that neck!"_ The Armored Titan fell face fell into the ground, caught in Rogue lock. _"You're mine now!"_

* * *

After she had caught Historia midair, Ymir had run away, ignoring the Scouts chasing her. They would never be able to catch her. The thick forest was ideal for her Titan. She had passed by Reiner and heard him transform, distracting her pursuers while she went and joined Bertolt. The Jaws Titan was kneeling, head bowed and shoulders drooped on a sturdy branch with Ymir half emerged out of the nape. Bertolt was a few branches up in the tree next to her. He had only given her a relieved look when she came before turning his attention to Reiner about to take on Eren.

In front of her, covered in saliva, Historia argued fiercely for the two of them to return to the Survey Corps. No matter how much Ymir had tried to convince her, Historia refused to listen.

"Could it be that Reiner and Bertolt threatened you? I'll fight them with you! I don't care if there's something you can't tell me. No matter what happens I will always be your ally!"

"You don't understand," Ymir said despairingly. "I stole the power of one of their comrades. You're someone important to Order of the Walls, so you're a valuable asset to the Warriors. And fighting for my life at Castle Utgard scarred me. I'm a horrible, selfish bitch who wants to trade you for my own life. I'm afraid to die. Please... Please save me, Historia."

Rather than look shocked and horrified, Historia smiled beautifully. "I just told you, didn't I, Ymir? No matter what happens I will always be your ally!"

"Reiner!" Bertolt cried out suddenly.

Ymir watched in disbelief as Eren's Titan caught the Armored in a lock, his legs wrapped out the Armored's waist, arm squeezing his neck.

"See! Eren's gonna beat Reiner!" Historia said optimistically. "They're going to lose, Ymir! Let's go!"

"If only we had run right away," Bertolt lamented. "We probably would've been able to escape." He turned to her, accusing. "But because you forced us to bring Historia... Ymir, are you telling us we did all of that for nothing? Did you change your mind? Is that really what you want? Letting Historia rot within the Walls? Don't be stupid!"

Ymir felt torn.

"You're the one who said it to me," Historia said, pointing at her. "So open your ears and listen! Stop living for other people! From now on, let's live for nobody but ourselves! It's strange, really, but, when I'm with you, no matter how screwed up it gets I'm not afraid!"

That was all she needed to hear. Ymir felt lighter. Maybe there was no future in the Walls. But as long as she and Historia were together, living life to the fullest, what would it matter? Marley would feed her to one of their candidates and use Historia however they wanted. While she could live, however briefly, with the former, she wouldn't allow the latter if she could help it. Behind the Walls, Historia could live according to her own will, even if her time there might be short-lived. It was what Historia wanted. Ymir wanted to live happily with her, too. _We'll be together until the bitter end_.

"Listen, Historia, I lied. I would never endanger your life. For sixty years I suffered through a nightmare and if it all happened so I could be allowed to meet you, then it was worth it. Fuck it," Ymir said, feeling euphoric, "let's just live for us."

An utterly stunning smile stretched across Historia's face, her gorgeous eyes shining. She gasped. "Look!" She pointed to a group of Titans heading for Eren and Reiner.

"No..." Bertolt stared at the scene, voice shaking. "I won't let this happen."

A cold chill swept through Ymir's body. She did not like the way Bertolt's face was darkening. The joy she had felt drained from her. _Shit!_ She turned to Historia, speaking urgently. "I'm sorry, Historia, but I have to leave you."

Her blue eyes became round in shock. "But you just said—"

"If he transforms to save Reiner, you'll die. Hell, I might die, too. Only Reiner and maybe Eren will survive that blast. I have to go. I won't let you die," she declared. "Bertoltolt!" Ymir called out. "I'll go with you guys! I'll protect you on the way back to Wall Maria."

"What about Historia?" Bertolt asked.

"Forget about her! She'll just distract me. Besides, if we take her with us and I fail to keep you guys safe, she'll be eaten. And I won't allow that to happen under any circumstances. I'm sure you don't want that either."

"I'm not leaving you," Historia said stubbornly.

Ymir didn't say anything, retreating inside her Titan. **"I'm…sorry."** With a quick swipe, she destroyed the girl's 3D gear. Historia would be safe up in the trees from the Titans and could use a flare to signal for help. The Jaws Titan jumped to the next tree and Bertolt quickly climbed on her back.

"We have Annie!"

Ymir went still and she felt Bertolt freeze. The Jaws glanced back to see Historia glaring fiercely.

"We know she's the Female Titan. The Survey Corps successfully executed the operation yesterday in Stohess to capture her. It's why we recruits were kept isolated and under watch in Wall Rose. You better not kill Ymir if you ever want to see Annie ever again!" Historia threatened darkly.

"Annie..." Bertolt sounded pained.

 _They caught her?_ Ymir wondered how they managed that. _Marley's down another Shifter._ Perhaps she was underestimating the Survey Corps.

"You want Annie alive? You'll have to hand over Ymir."

Hearing the Titans, the Jaws snapped her attention back to Eren and Reiner. The Armored Titan was free from Eren's lock and both were struggling against the group of Titans of various sizes, with the Scouts trying to protect Eren, leaving the Armored to be a buried under a pile of bodies. Moving quickly toward them, the Jaws jumped into the fray and she felt Bertolt leave and saw him use his 3D gear. Swiping her claws and flipping from Titan to Titan, she screamed, tearing flesh and sending blood flying through the air.

* * *

A horde of Titans had broken through and was coming for them.

Forced to release the Armored Titan, Rogue growled in frustration. _"I was so close!"_ Eren II scowled inside his Titan.

 _"_ _Don't bother killing every single one,"_ Eren said when Rogue started attacking the oncoming wave of Titans. _"Destroying their napes will take too long. Break their arms and legs and whatnot so it'll be easy for the Scouts to kill them."_

Reluctantly, Eren II listened and disabled the Titans, making them easier prey for the humans. One tiny bastard tackled his leg, though, and managed to trip him, causing him to crash hard to the ground. Suddenly, a group of them swarmed him.

 _"_ _We've gotta get out of here!"_ Eren shouted as Rogue was being cannibalized. He felt claustrophobic. Like he was drowning in a sea of bodies. His twin cursed but agreed. The Titan body was too damaged. Eren spotted Erwin and Mikasa flying around. Two Titans fell, giving Rogue some breathing room and he shook a 10-meter off, letting Jean kill it. Steam rose from the Rogue Titan's nape and Eren II tore himself out of the decaying body. Thankfully he was close to the ground and stumbled away after landing in the dirt.

"Fuck! My gear got destroyed when I transformed." Eren II ditched the 3D gear barely hanging on his body and ran. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see a 7-meter reaching out for him. Mikasa appeared behind it and sliced its nape. She eyed him in relief. His own relief was short-lived when a hand caught her and Mikasa cried out, the horrifying sound of her ribs cracking filling his ears. "Mikasa!" Eren II screamed, terror gripping his heart.

Hannes came out of nowhere and killed it.

Eren exhaled in relief as his twin ran for Mikasa. The ground shook and Eren II stumbled, falling as he reached Mikasa. "Reiner," Eren II gritted out. Ymir and Bertolt had cleared up many of the Titans around him. Only a few Titans remained clinging to the Armored Titan now, and the bastard had started throwing them at the Scouts.

 _"_ _Is she okay?"_ Eren asked.

"Mikasa, can you move?"

Thundering footsteps paired with the look on Mikasa's face caused Eren II to feel heavy with dread.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the Titan that was coming toward them.

Memories of his mother's death flashed before his eyes.

Eren braced himself for rage like a volcanic eruption. But Eren II seemed frozen.

Then Hannes stepped protectively in front of them, holding out his swords. "How lucky that we meet again. You just watch, Eren, Mikasa. I'm about to avenge your mother and butcher the shit out of this fucker!"

 _"_ _Go Hannes!"_ Eren cheered. His smile quickly fell when the pale-haired Titan caught Hannes, biting his arm as he wailed, swiping his sword furiously at the Titan's face. _This wasn't supposed to happen..._ He felt faint. Hannes should have been victorious. _This is bullshit... This is..._ Hannes managed to annoy and cut the Titan enough into dropping him, but it healed quickly and locked its eyes on Eren II and Mikasa.

It was almost in a daze Eren watched Mikasa take Eren II's hands in her own, thanking him, tears in her eyes. He felt strangely bad for flirting with her. Like he had overstepped his boundaries. _This isn't my Mikasa. It's his. He's her Eren, not me_. His Mikasa, and his family and friends, they were elsewhere. Waiting for him to wake. If this Eren, whose body he occupied, died, he wondered if he would wake back up in his own body.

New revolve filled Eren II. "I'll wrap that scarf around you as many times as you want," he vowed.

The Smiling Titan reached out its hand.

Eren watched as Eren II screamed and punched the Titan, feeling his respect for the other boy grow. He was thrown for a loop when suddenly, all the regular Titans started charging after the pale-haired Titan. _"Now's your chance, grab Mikasa and go,"_ he said.

Eren II carried Mikasa on his back and ran.

An order to retreat was sent out.

Sasha brought a horse over and Eren noted in relief all their friends had made it. Armin rode next to him. Historia was riding behind Connie. Blood seeped from the cut above his eyebrow but Jean was otherwise well. Hannes was riding with the injured soldiers. Erwin was nowhere to be seen.

 _We failed_. Eren brooded as the Survey Corps left the Titans behind and hurried back to the safety of Wall Rose. All the pride and happiness he had felt at capturing Annie without losing a single life was gone. A third of the Survey Corps had been wiped out in a futile attempt to retrieve Ymir. _What a waste. What did we even accomplish?_

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	14. Trigger

**Chapter 14: Trigger**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : The Survey Corps goes to rescue Ymir. Ymir decides to be with Historia but is forced to save Reiner lest Bertolt transform. Canon Eren uses the Coordinate's power to Mikasa.

 _Quick Reminder:_ _Eren =_ _Modern Eren & __Eren II = Canon Eren_

* * *

"Calm down, Bertolt."

"She said they have Annie!" Bertolt's voice pitched with panic. "What if they're torturing her right now?!"

"Christa could—"

"Historia," Ymir corrected, lying with arms folded over her stomach as the two boys talked. "Her real name is Historia." It had been tough but they'd managed to make it to Wall Maria in one piece. After catching their breaths, Bertolt had started freaking out about Annie and pacing around. Ymir continued to enjoy the sun on her face, not knowing for how much longer she would have that luxury.

Reiner spared her a glance. "Historia could have been lying. How would they know Annie was the Female Titan? You're obvious in your affections for her. Everyone knows. Historia could have said it just to get to you and happened to be right."

"Then why did she specifically refer to Annie as the Female Titan?" Bertolt demanded. "And why did they have all us rookies gathered in one place? You said yourself it was strange we were in civilian clothes but the veterans were armed. Eren must have defeated Annie with the Scouts' help. He must have needed time to rest up. Why else would he not show up with Hange and her soldiers when they thought the Wall had been breached? He must have been recovering from the fight."

Reiner didn't seem to have an answer to his questions. "Okay, say they do have Annie," he finally said, "what can we do?"

"We go back and rescue her!"

"No. They know our faces and they'll be on high alert for a while. The best thing to do right now is to meet up with Zeke. We'll report everything we know and he'll decide the right course of action. Besides, we're going to need his help if we're going to save Annie. We have no idea where they could be keeping her."

"And what about Eren?"

"Eren..." Reiner grimaced. "Why did it have to be him? Of all people, he is the worst possible person to possesses the Coordinate."

"What exactly was that?" Ymir asked. "How could he control the Titans?"

To her surprise, Reiner actually answered, "Because he possess the Founding Titan."

"Shouldn't one of King Fritz's descendants have it?"

"Somehow someway it's managed to end up in his hands." Then, after a moment of silence, Reiner asked, "Why did you help me?"

Ymir thought of Sasha and Connie. "Because Bertolt looked like he was planning on doing something stupid that would have gotten either himself killed or killed the Scouts. Either option wasn't really something I was okay with."

"Why? And why did you come with us? After you'd killed most of the Titans trying to eat me and weighing me down, you could have tried to fight your way back to the Survey Corps. Maybe you could have made it."

"Oh, well... I guess it's because I'm an idiot." Ymir sat up and looked at them. "Look, you can't just meet up with your comrades empty-handed. If you hadn't come to bust up this Wall, I would've never woken up from that hellish nightmare. You're right. I could have left after saving you, but then I thought I owed your friend enough to ensure you reached your comrades safely. And because I'm probably the only one that understands the situation you're in."

"Thank you, Ymir," Reiner said sincerely. "I'm sorry that..."

 _You'll end up being eaten so Marley can give the Titan power I stole back to one of their candidates?_ Ymir filled in her head. "It's fine," she said. "It wasn't so bad. Being a good girl."

As the two made preparations to make camp for the night, Ymir remembered Historia's words. She _would_ live for herself. What she had said to Historia hadn't been a lie. But neither was what she told Reiner. Marcel had, unwillingly, freed her from that desolate existence. And while she still felt a twinge of guilt, as far as she was concerned the debt she owed him was more or less paid when she saved his friends. After agreeing to come with Historia, instead of calling out to Bertolt, she could have easily knocked him out by smashing him into the tree while he was distracted by Reiner and Eren's fight. She could have left Reiner at the mercy of the Pure Titans. Then she would have taken Historia and retreated with the Survey Corps, handing the Colossal Titan-Shifter over to them as a gesture of goodwill, to earn a pardon from the government. But she had chosen to deliver them safe and secure to their comrades.

 _I kept their secret and saved their lives at the risk of my own_. _That's enough,_ she told herself. If she was to be sent back to Marley to be devoured, she would make peace with it. Although she made a mental note to write a letter for Historia if it came to that.

However, if they did decide to make a trade to get Annie back and if she saw a chance, she would fight for the Survey Corps and help them defeat the Marleyans. With Eren possessing the Founding Titan, there was a future for Paradis Island. There was a future for her and Historia.

* * *

When Eren stepped into the room, Mikasa, Levi, Hange, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Historia were already present. "Sorry, I slept in," he said, taking a seat to Mikasa's right. Armin, who had come to fetch him, took a seat on her other side.

"It's fine. You were probably tired from yesterday," Hange said, sitting at one end of the table. Eren's mind had buzzed until early morning, wondering how different the outcome would have been if they'd done this instead of that. As a result, he'd slept in late.

Sasha raised her hand. When Hange nodded, she asked, "How's Commander Erwin? I heard he was injured."

"He had a nasty fall during an encounter with a Titan and hasn't woken yet."

"He's in a coma?" Armin asked, and Hange nodded in reply.

Sitting at the other head of the table, Levi turned to Historia. "Tell us everything."

"I'll have to start from the very beginning." Historia then recounted the circumstances surrounding her birth and her early childhood. How she was the product of an affair between her nobleman father and her mother.

Eren frowned, and so did several others, when she told them about her neglecting mother.

Historia finished with her mother's murder and her father offering to spare her if she decided to live a quiet life under an assumed name, Christa Lenz. "I would say that's everything, but something strange happened yesterday. Up until that moment, I had completely forgotten about one person. Freida. She came to visit me often on the farm and spent time with me. She taught me many things, like how to read and be polite and respectful, and she loved me." Historia smiled fondly.

"You have no recollection of her whatsoever until you touched Eren the other day?" Jean asked.

"Yes. I don't know how it's possible. I wonder if it has to do with my family. Ymir mentioned I was valuable to the Church of the Wall and that's why the Warriors wanted me."

"Church of the Walls, huh?" Hange tapped her pen thoughtfully. "What's their connection to Rod Reiss? And the Warriors? Perhaps I should meet one of those Wall priests. Anyway, please continue."

"What happened yesterday," Historia began and Hange started taking notes. "Ymir kidnapped me and brought me to Bertolt. He was hiding near the edge of the forest. She told me she had stolen the power of the Titans from one of their friends and she owed them a debt."

"How did she steal the power?" Hange asked, greatly interested.

"She didn't specify. From her tone and her demeanor, she seemed to feel guilty about it. But I convinced her to join us. She agreed."

"Then why did she save Reiner and go with them?" Mikasa spoke up.

"She had no choice. She said if Bertolt transformed to save Reiner the resulting explosion would have killed us all. She did it to protect us and saved our lives. I didn't want her to leave so she ruined my 3D gear."

"That's when you shot the purple flare and a Scout found you," Connie said, arms folded.

"Yes. But before they went to save Reiner, I told them we had Annie in captivity."

"What?" Jean frowned. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want them to kill Ymir for stealing one of their Titan powers," Historia replied. "And who cares about Annie? What good is she to our cause anyway? Ymir will fight for us. We should offer a trade, Annie for Ymir." She stared at Hange expectantly.

"There's no guarantee they won't kill Ymir. Or risk losing her to get Annie back."

"You weren't there. You didn't see the look on Bertolt's face. He would go for it in a heartbeat."

"It was an open secret among the 104th class that Bertolt loved Annie," Armin chimed in. "I also believe he would go for it."

"Reiner may have betrayed us," Jean said, "but we were his enemies. Annie's his comrade. I don't think he'll leave her behind so easily."

"I'm not so sure about this," Levi said skeptically. "What about that Beast Titan? Not only do we not know if he'll want to go through with this exchange, but if he does, we don't know just how powerful that hairy fucker really is. Imagine they kill Ymir or steal her power back or whatever. Then, when we go to seal the hole in Wall Maria and they attack us and manage to win, we could lose a valuable prisoner and one of our greatest advantages in one fell swoop if we have both Shifters in one place. They know our goal is to retake Wall Maria so I'm sure they'll be lying in wait to ambush us."

Historia looked ready to fight but Hange quickly said, "We'll consider all the possibilities. Hopefully Erwin will wake up soon. And Annie may fall under our jurisdiction, but we'll still have to get Chief Zackly's permission to take her out of prison. He'll have to sign off on the exchange. Considering what Levi said, I don't think anyone but Erwin can talk Chief Zackly into agreeing."

"Fine," Historia accepted, albeit reluctantly.

"Eren, touching Historia caused you to remember your father's memories, yes?" Hange asked him.

All eyes turned to him. "Yeah," Eren said, nodding. "I'm sure of it."

"It's an easy theory to test," Jean said. "Just make contact again."

Eren stood and met Historia. He couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason. _It's not like she's going to static shock you_. He held up his hand.

Historia slipped her hand into his and...

...

...

...nothing happened.

"Anything?" Hange said eagerly.

"No."

"Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine, Mikasa."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence." Sasha shrugged. "You just happened to remember when she grabbed your hands yesterday."

"That doesn't explain how Historia remembered Frieda at the same time," Armin pointed out.

"Double coincidence?" Connie offered.

Jean snorted. "Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

"I'm with Jean. There chances are far too unlikely for." Hange folded her arms and rubbed her chin. "Maybe there are other factors we're not aware of. Other conditions that must be met. Like adrenaline or fear. That's not _impossible_ to replicate."

"Why don't you just hold hands the entire day?" Sasha suggested, a teasing smile on her face.

"Sasha, don't be ridiculous," Mikasa said, glaring at the girl.

Eren couldn't help but take delight in her jealousy, lips twitching. "How about we give it some time first? Maybe the contact does trigger it but it takes a different amount of time each time. And yesterday it just happened right at that moment for us. It was a quick flash, too. Who knows? Maybe longer memories will take more time. It's not like we're going anywhere."

"Very well," Hange said. "We'll try again in a few days. In the meantime, avoid making contact so we can test how long it takes after each touch. Now, on to the other matter." She stared at Eren. "Do you remember how you were able to direct all those Titans?"

"No," Eren said truthfully. "I have no idea how that happened. Or what exactly happened, to be honest. There was only anger at that smiling Titan and the Armored Titan."

"If you can learn how to control that ability..." Jean trailed off.

"We'll be able to retake Wall Maria in a breeze," Historia finished.

"It's something we'll keep an eye out for." Hange stood, notebook in hand. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to Ragako village tomorrow morning so I need to make preparations."

"If it's okay," Connie spoke up, "I'd like to come with you."

"I would like you to. I think it would be helpful to have you there with me."

Hange left. Eren and the others started to stand when Levi interrupted. "Wait," he said, holding up a hand. "Don't go anywhere yet. I have news I need to share. Since my entire squad, except one, is out of commission and you need to be placed on teams, you're all going to be the new members of Squad Levi from now on."

"What about Erd and Petra?" Eren questioned. "Won't the squad get too big?"

"There's plenty of squads with ten or so soldiers. The elite ones are much smaller, of course. But Erd, and definitely Petra, won't be returning for at least a month yet. Taking into account all the casualties of our disastrous chase the other day as well as all the ones that are likely to occur during our retaking of Wall Maria, if they survive, they might be getting promoted. That is, if the mission is a success and we manage to get more recruits."

Eren nodded in understanding. "Hey, wait!" He grinned mischievously. "Since I'm the most senior member after you, does that mean I get to be your second-in-command?" He was already making up Squad Levi initiations he could force them to do.

"Not a chance," Levi shot him down. "I'm sure we won't be heading out on an expedition for at least a month. Erd and Petra might be back by then. And if they aren't and I do feel the need to have second-in-command, it'll either be Jean or Armin. You're one of the last people I'd put in charge."

"What, you think I'd abuse my authority?"

"Eren would never—" Mikasa started to defend him.

"Because of course I would!"

* * *

 _I wonder why it didn't work. Maybe there was some time delay or something._ Or was it because it had been him in his twin's body and not the body's actual owner? Could that be the cause? Eren had to consider it. Whatever the rules or inner working of this making-contact-with-Historia-causing-hidden-memories-to-reveal-themselves thing was, could it be that his presence was throwing a wrench in things? _Is my being here fucking up the mechanics of...whatever it is?_

Eren also needed to inform Levi and the rest about the island memory. He had remembered that too late but Hange would be back tomorrow and he could do it then. Lost in his thoughts, Eren wandered out the HQ until he reached the stables. _I should see how The Batmobile is doing_. She had managed to make it back, much to his relief and joy. Two familiar voices halted him in his tracks when he reached the doorway. Armin was half standing in a stall. Greetings died in Eren's mouth when he heard what they were talking about.

"Does Eren seem different to you?" Mikasa's voice drifted from inside the stall.

"What do you mean?" Despite his question, it was clear from the sound of his voice Armin knew exactly what she was talking about.

The horses, used to his presence, didn't make any more noise than they already were. Quiet as a mouse and exercising great caution, he entered the stall with Levi's horse. His captain liked taking care of his horse himself and allowed only a few—Eren not included in that list—to handle her. He knew they wouldn't enter the stall. There was a stall between Levi's horse and the one where Mikasa and Armin were, causing him to strain his ears.

"He's just been... He doesn't lose his temper as much."

"I guess he's finally growing up."

"It's not just that. There are other things. His jokes, the way he speaks, the things he says, they're different. He carries himself differently, too."

Of course. Of course she noticed. _How could I be dumb enough to think she wouldn't?_ Mikasa had known Eren II since they were nine. Gone through a horribly traumatic thing together. _What if she thinks I'm some sort of imposter?_ He shook his head. That was an utterly ludicrous notion. If one of his friends back home suddenly had a change of personality, he would never imagine—maybe in jest, he might—that someone had taken over his body.

Armin seemed to be weighing her words. Finally, he said, "I didn't tell you this before because Eren didn't want me to, but, after he was eaten, he lost a lot of his memories."

"What?" Mikasa said sharply.

 _I should have let her in on it now that Other Me and I can communicate_. Eren made up his mind to talk to her about it, soon.

"He told me in confidence before the operation to seal the hole in Trost. He was worried they might imprison him. He had this terrible power that scared almost everyone and he had lost his memories. What if they questioned his loyalty and decided he was too dangerous to be allowed to roam free?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't he trust me?" Mikasa sounded upset and hurt. Eren felt bad she felt excluded and not trusted.

"He made me promise. He was just worried about you."

"Eren should have told me by now." Mikasa was quiet for a bit before she said, "That explains why he's been acting so strange. He doesn't remember a lot of what makes him...him, I guess. Exactly how much has he forgotten?"

"He's started remembering more things over the past month. I know he forgot about his mother's death until I reminded him so he would get the motivation to pick up the rock and get it to Trost's gate."

"Really?" Mikasa said, sounding surprised.

"He remembered who he was, who his parents and his friends were. And general stuff about the world. But he said there was a lot missing."

"And for some reason, Historia is the trigger that can help him recall things." There was a tightness to Mikasa's voice.

Eren relaxed as they turned to the topic on why that was the case. He didn't get a chance to talk to Mikasa the rest of the day. With so many Scouts dead, the number of chores per person increased drastically and kept them apart. He was mostly glad about it. It gave him plenty of time to prepare for their eventual talk.

That night Eren lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, contemplating the conversation he needed to have with Mikasa. Snores came from around the room as Armin, Jean, and Connie slept peacefully. He yawned, feeling sleepy. It was then he sensed his twin's return. He told Eren II about everything that happened during the day since he didn't know how much of it the other boy was aware of. _"Do you think we should prepare a reason just in case their suspicions start to grow? Like how the previous holders of your Titan's power, their personalities are trickling through or something."_ That sounded plausible, didn't it?

 _"It would make sense. Just don't start overthinking it. If they ever become nervous about it, which I don't think they will, it'll be cause you turned it into a bigger deal than it was. Worrying they'll think you're an imposter or something."_

 _"True,"_ Eren admitted. _"It'll be kind of like a self-fulfilling prophecy in a way. And we have a good excuse in Historia on how I reached that conclusion about the previous holders of this power."_

 _"Yeah. And by the way, you aren't that different from me. It's just you say weird things and you're more even-tempered than me. Having seen a lot of your memories, I know we're more alike than we are different."_

 _"Still, you should tell me more about your childhood."_

 _"That's probably a good idea,"_ Eren II agreed.

 _"And speaking of Historia, do you think there were no new memories cause it was me in control and not you? Or cause you were totally absent?"_

 _"I don't know. It's possible. Our situation is pretty tricky. We can't ask for help. You'd come off as a raving lunatic and might get locked up. I'm stuck in your comatose body so I can't investigate. Would have been nice to use the Internet."_ Eren II sighed disappointedly. _"Maybe I could have found something. If there ever was a documented case—or even wild theories—about something like our situation, I'm sure it would be there instead of my world."_

Thinking about the Internet made Eren think about his world. Inevitably it brought him to a topic he'd been avoiding thinking about. _"How're my parents?"_ Eren asked quietly.

 _"They're holding on, trying to stay strong. It's nice hearing their voices again."_

 _"I hope I can go home soon."_ Eren felt a deep ache in his chest. _Idiot, don't cry!_ He quickly wiped his eyes, suddenly yearning for home. It was why he only allowed himself to think about the positives of this new world, having an adventure, cool abilities, helping people and being a hero, getting to flirt with the girl he liked. Thinking about what he had left behind made him miserable. But he was too late to ignore that now and the flood gates opened.

A wave of homesickness washed over him. He missed his world and felt lonely and out of place sometimes. Over a month had passed since he last saw his family, his friends, his home. He missed his Mikasa, too.

Sensing his sadness, Eren II decided to let him stew in his misery before he changed the subject. It would be good for Eren express his unhappiness just by letting himself feel it and share it through their bond with the one person he could be completely honest with.

False assurances about how Eren would be home soon would not help so Eren II didn't say anything. _At least I can pop in now and then and see Mikasa and Armin and the others._ He could interact with them and help them. The rest of the time he spent in a dreamy haze, barely feeing time pass as he explored the world through his twin's memories and got to feel his parents' love again. Eren didn't have those luxuries.

After giving him a minute to collect himself, Eren II asked. _"You wanna tell me about this 'basketball' and the Thunder Spears? Your brother brought me up to date on their games."_

Eren perked up. _"Did they make it to the finals?"_

 _"They did. The most hated rival of your favorite team is a team called_ Titans _,"_ Eren II snorted. _"Our worlds mirror each other in strange ways."_

Eren bit back his laughter, trying not to wake the other boys. _"I never thought about that! Thunder Spears and Titans have a famous rivalry!"_

 _"We share some strange similarities, but there are differences, too. I don't have a brother or a stepmother."_

 _"That's too bad. Zeke's really cool. He taught me how to play baseball and would take me to comic stores all the time as a kid."_ Eren smiled, remembering the good times. _"And Dina would always make my favorites when I was over."_

Eren II sighed enviously. _"And you have grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins and nieces and nephews, too. Wish I had a big family. And Halloween."_

 _"Yeah, it's pretty great,"_ Eren agreed happily. _"Hey, since you know so much about me, tell me more about yourself. I've gotten more of your memories but I still feel like I barely know you."_

 _"Alright. Let me tell you how I first met Armin..."_

* * *

"Just bring the essentials. We're not going on vacation," Levi said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Haven't been to the mountains since that extra credit survival training we did last year," Sasha recalled, shivering.

"It's about time we start experimenting with my Shifter powers." Eren was beyond thrilled to explore what other abilities his Titan had. He wanted to be able to crystalize his skin like Annie's Titan did. Imagining sinking a hardened fist into the Armored Titan's face and wrecking it was very satisfying.

"When are we leaving, sir?" Jean asked.

"Later this evening, once Hange and Connie are back from Ragako."

The mood became solemn. The two had left early that morning to figure out what had happened to the boy's village.

Eren was almost certain Titans were humans. Maybe it was from watching too much TV and movies, but it seemed obvious to him. It was a theory he hadn't even shared with his other self in fear of his reaction. _Not like I have proof or anything_. He could very well be wrong. But if it turned out to be right, he had to react accordingly. Maybe he should tell Eren II and see how he reacted, in case Eren II wasn't around when they found out to give a genuine reaction himself. Eren was going to need to know the level of denial or devastation he needed to portray.

"Is there news on Commander Erwin's condition, sir?" Historia asked.

"No changes yet," Levi replied. "But Erwin's a tough bastard. He'll pull through."

"We'll need him to," Armin said.

Eren nodded, bringing up his spoon. There was a lot of shit coming their way, he just knew it. They were going to need Erwin if they wanted to make it.

"Um," Armin said hesitantly, "I was also wondering about Ann—"

Suddenly, a memory flashed in Eren's head and the spoon slipped from his lax fingers, dropping in the bowl of soup. He clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from cursing in surprise and alerting the other Scouts dining around him.

"Are you choking?" Mikasa leaned in, placing a hand on his back.

"I just... Come with me." Eren stood and left quickly, not waiting for their response. It wasn't something he could tell them in the mess hall. They caught up with him in the hallway.

"Slow the fuck down," Levi grumbled, trying to keep up, his healing ankle slowing him.

"Sorry." Eren slowed his pace.

"What's going on? Did you remember something?" Jean asked him.

"I'll tell you once we're somewhere private."

Once they filed into Levi's office, Levi shut the door. "Speak," he said.

"You might wanna brace yourselves for this," Eren warned as they stared at him curiously. "The Walls...they're made up of Colossal-type Titans."

Their reaction was about what he expected: mouths falling open in shock and denial.

"No, that's... It can't be," Sasha said incredulously.

"Are you sure, Eren? Maybe you're mistaken," Jean said, eyes wide.

"I'm sure. In the memory flash I had, my dad was staring at Wall Maria imagining countless, enormous Titans standing side-by-side. Somehow he _knew_ that's what they were made of, I could feel it."

"But how can that be possible?" Mikasa said, looking like she was having a hard time understanding. Eren felt the same.

"It makes sense," Armin said slowly, gaining everyone's attention. "I noticed it when we were supposed to do maintenance work on the Wall after graduation, before the Colossal showed up."

"Noticed what?" Sasha asked.

"Isn't it odd that despite being over a hundred years old, there isn't a single sign of wear and tear to be found?"

"But the Colossal and Armored Titans broke through the Walls," Historia said. "How could they do that if it was made of hardened Titans?"

Armin shook his head. "No, they destroyed the _gate_."

Silence fell in the room as the truth sank in.

"I've gotta tell Four-Eyes," Levi said. "She can have her squad test Wall Rose. In the meantime, keep this to yourselves. Hange was thinking about meeting one of those Wall Priests within the coming days. His reaction to this should be revealing." Levi frowned. "Shit, if you're right, Eren, it would explain why those religious nuts didn't want the Walls to be altered. They were afraid of the truth coming out."

Jean's eyes narrowed. "That would imply they knew the Titans were in there _all along_."

If he wasn't so stunned by his discovery Eren would have been thrilled about stumbling upon a conspiracy.

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	15. Revelations

**Chapter 15: Revelations**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : Ymir repays her debt to Marcel by saving Reiner and Bertolt. Historia wants to trade Annie for Ymir. Squad Levi gets new members. Armin tells Mikasa about Eren's memory loss. Eren tells the squad the Walls are made of Colossal-type Titans.

 _Eren = Modern Eren & Eren II = Canon Eren_

* * *

Eren mirrored the reactions of his friends at Hange's news: shock, denial, grief. Hange and Connie had returned from Ragako with the conclusion that Titans were humans. Truthfully, it didn't affect Eren beyond just feeling sad for the victims. Mostly he felt bad watching his friends take the news. Unlike him, it was a world-changing truth for them, destroying what they'd known all their lives.

"We've got news of our own," Levi said, leaning back against his desk. "Eren remembered one of his father's memories. The Walls are built from Colossal-type Titans."

"What?" Hange's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Connie paled. "Does that mean we've been protected from Titans all this time _by Titans_?"

"What's happening with the world?" Jean said to himself, dazed. "Humans are enemies and Titans have been protecting us..."

"And we've killed people," Sasha said quietly.

"Don't think like that," Levi scolded her harshly. "There was nothing else we could have done. It was either we kill them or they eat us."

 _He's probably killed more Titans than all of us combined_. Eren was sure privately Levi would mourn the blood on his hands, regardless of the fact, as he had said, there was nothing else they could have done. But Levi couldn't let that get to him right now and appear shaken in front of his team and have them feeling worse.

"Connie, we'll be leaving for a remote cabin in the mountains to train Eren in safety so go get your shit packed. Hange, it's up to you and your squad to inspect the Walls."

"I'll check it out. Something fishy's going on here." Hange was frowning. "It seems like the Walls, Historia, and the Titan-Shifter share some connection, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. And I know the perfect man to start with. Remember that priest from Eren's trial?"

"Pastor Nick?" Levi said and Eren scowled, remembering the fanatic.

"I always thought it was strange how much influence those Wallist idiots have. I think there's something there. I'll investigate Wall Rose and meet Pastor Nick and see if I can crack him."

"You know where we'll be. We'll wait a few days for you to join us and start the experiments on Eren's Titan. In the meantime, he can practice trying to harden his skin."

"Wait!" Eren said suddenly. "There was actually another memory. This one came before Historia and I made contact. It happened around the time when we caught Annie," he lied. It had happened earlier but he had opted to talk to Armin and Mikasa first, whom he trusted the most, before telling the Scouts. Then he had become distracted by the Female Titan and later by Wall Rose being breached.

"What did you remember?" Hange asked.

"Do you know what an island is?"

"Island?" Jean echoed, clearly not knowing.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"It's a piece of land surrounded by water," Eren explained. "I had a quick flashback of coming to this place, this island, on a ship. Can't tell how long ago it was. I remember landing on the beach."

With the exceptions of Armin and Mikasa who already knew, they were astounded.

Sasha looked like her brain was spinning in her head. "How can there be so much water?"

Eren bit back the words on the tip of his tongue, that almost three-fourths of the world was covered in water.

"It just keeps getting crazier and crazier," Connie muttered, shocked.

"Tell me about it," Jean said. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the Walled Titans and now this?"

"Why keep it from us for so long?" Hange asked, still awed by what he'd told them.

Eren shrugged. "Just seemed irreverent, or unhelpful, I should say, compared to all the shit that was going down. I kept waiting for a good time but something would come up and I'd forget."

Despite his efforts to keep neutral, Levi appeared somewhat amazed. "That means the Titan-Shifters are from another civilization out there. Which means the Beast Titan must have come over in a ship."

A troubled expression appeared on Mikasa's face. "They might have brought more soldiers."

"Considering they sent three, no four, Shifters here originally, I would say they may have been a scouting party with another mission objective," Hange speculated, brows furrowed. "It's been five years since the first ones showed up. I doubt their people would send a large force without fully understanding the situation. They probably sent a small group to investigate, which means we should expect some company aside from Reiner and Bertolt."

"Then shouldn't we execute the operation to retake Wall Maria as soon as we can?" Connie asked worriedly. "You know, before they run back to where they came from and come back with an army."

Eren shook his head. "As far as they're concerned, I'm, and maybe Captain Levi, we're the only ones who can challenge them. We probably don't pose much of a threat. Not enough to give up a perfectly good ambush out of extreme caution to get more backup and risk missing us. Three Shifters vs. me and a couple hundred humans. If I was them, I'd say those were good odds."

Levi inclined his head. "Exactly. As much as it pains me to admit, we have yet to beat them in a fight. Annie was a different case but there's no avoiding battle this time. From what Eren told me, Reiner was probably sloppy last time because he didn't believe Eren could do anything against him. It might be harder this time around. The rest of us are pretty useless against him and the Colossal, too, who can push us back with his steam. Then there's the hairy bastard. We don't know what he can do."

"That's making me anxious for the upcoming fight," Sasha said gloomily, arms folded on the table, hiding half her face. "They won't go home and return with an army of soldiers cause they're strong enough to kick all our butts by themselves."

"Don't forget, though, Eren has that weird ability," Jean reminded her.

Historia nodded. "If he can get all the regular Titans to attack them, we could win."

"No pressure," Eren mumbled to himself.

"Along with hardening, that'll be one of the things we'll study." Soon after that Hange took her leave.

Connie packed quickly and the new Squad Levi left.

The cabin they were staying at was pretty nice. Eren would have liked a jacuzzi in the back, though. And a cupboard full of chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. It had been a while since he'd had s'mores. Only a few days ago he would have been excited about the trip, trying to find some time to spend alone with Mikasa. Now it was ruined thinking he couldn't get too cozy with her because he wasn't her Eren. And because of the conversation he'd overheard between Mikasa and Armin. He had a feeling she was going to confront him about that soon.

Eren rolled his eyes when Levi assigned chores. "He's going to bite your heads off if you don't clean thoroughly," he warned his friends, but they didn't take his words too seriously. For a second there as they cleaned together, Eren was reminded of Petra and the others, causing him to miss them.

As expected, Levi was less than pleased when he sat at the head of the table, checking the area under the table and rubbing his fingers. "We'll discuss your shitty cleaning skills later," Levi said, causing Eren to sigh. "First things first, Eren and Historia, try touching again and see if it triggers anything new."

Eren wasn't surprised when nothing happened. Eren II had started appearing more often now compared to when Eren first woke up in his body. Usually it had been during times of distress and danger. Lately though, Eren II was starting to show up when it was pretty calm. But it was still difficult to time it when Historia was also around so they could test his theory to see if Eren's presence was causing the memories to come slowly. _We're two souls that switch bodies and sometimes share this one._ Eren had his own memories and beliefs and feelings. _I wonder if I'm causing some sort of traffic jam_.

"Last time it took a couple of days," Jean said. "Let's see if it'll be the same amount this time around."

"Eren." Levi turned to him. "You'll start practicing later this afternoon. You need to be able to crystalize your skin. If you end up being overrun by Titans again out on an expedition, at least you can protect your nape while we try and get you out. We can't afford to lose your Shifter powers."

"You could have said lose him, he's more than his powers," Mikasa argued, glaring at Levi.

Eren had forgotten she still held a grudge against him for what happened during the trial. "I'll unpack and start after we've done our chores and had lunch," he said quickly, not wanting the two to get into a fight.

"Excuse me, Captain Levi?" Armin spoke up. "Can we ask what's happening with Annie?"

Eren had a growing suspicion Armin's feelings, whatever he'd felt before they found out she was the Female Titan, may have been more than platonic. Maybe they still were.

"Nothing." Levi shrugged. "She's just being kept prisoner in an underground cell."

"Really?" Historia said, surprised. "She was caught five days ago. Why isn't she being interrogated?"

"Because we've had one problem after another occur since then. The day we caught her, the news about Wall Rose being breached came. The next day we chased after Ymir and lost a third of our forces. Erwin's in a coma, Mike's gone, I've gotta keep an eye on Eren, and Hange's been trying to figure out the Ragako mystery. Now we've gotta deal with the Titans in the Walls. Something keeps coming up. Leonhart's nice and secure in her cell so we keep pushing back the date to question her."

"I get that she's under the Survey Corps' jurisdiction," Jean said, "and that most of the trustworthy members are unable to see her. But what about Chief Zackly? What's stopping him? Surely he can go interrogate her."

"He can't."

"Why not, sir?" Sasha asked. "He's the man in charge of the military, isn't he?"

"The Assembly of King Fritz is demanding Annie Leonhart be handed over to them." Levi was obviously not keen on the idea. "They don't want anyone talking to her."

Connie frowned. "But she's our prisoner. What the hell do they want with her?"

"I don't know. But I don't trust them. They've been fighting with Zackly and the chief hasn't budged yet. So she's just been left alone. Zackly's saying as a Titan-Shifter and a member of the MP Bridge, she's under the military's jurisdiction. The Assembly is claiming they're speaking on behalf of the king and his word is final in all matters. So the chief's been demanding to see King Fritz. To talk to him and hear him out but the Assembly isn't letting him, saying that he can deal with them."

"Man, I had no idea this shit was going on." Eren should have figured, though. The government went beyond the Survey Corps. They were just one division in the military.

"Politics are a pain in the ass," Levi said, scowling in annoyance. "Don't worry about it, though. Focus on your own selves. We've gotta start preparing for the next battle. I'm sure Zackly can handle the Assembly and whatever idiotic agenda they've got cooked up."

"You don't think they'll do a surprise attack, do you?" Sasha's voice had a hint of nervousness. "Reiner and Bertolt and the Beast Titan," she clarified.

"I don't think so. I don't know for sure, obviously. But I hope they won't. Just to be safe, Wall Rose's refugees were sent to the Underground. Tensions mounted fast, though, and Wall Rose had to be declared Titan-free cause of how close it was getting to total chaos breaking out. So all the refugees have returned home. Anyway, Reiner knows we're going to be on guard for a while. Besides, like I mentioned before, they know we're heading to Wall Maria eventually so I'm sure they'll go for the safer option where they know the lay of the land and have the advantage of setting up a trap."

"Any idea when we'll head for Shinganshina?" Eren asked.

"We have to wait for Erwin to wake up first."

* * *

"Do you think the Royal Government knows there're other countries, or at least one, still out there?" Eren stepped over a fallen branch, hiking through the forest with Mikasa to collect firewood. Levi had deemed his and Mikasa's assigned spots satisfactorily clean by his standard and sent out while their friends had to keep cleaning as Levi breathed down their necks.

"At this point, I wouldn't put it past them to know and purposefully keep the populace in the dark," Mikasa replied, carrying double the amount of firewood compared to him.

"Gotta be careful about this around other people," Eren said, picking up another dry stick and adding it to the pile in his arms. "The existence of the Walled Titans can be proven. But this truth?" He shook his head. "Without solid proof, we'll get our heads chopped off if the government finds out."

Mikasa stopped.

"You ready to head back? Looks like we have enough between us—"

"Hanging."

"What?"

"If we're caught claiming there are other countries out in the world, saying that the government is lying, we won't be beheaded. The execution method is hanging. You should know that." Mikasa gave him a pointed look.

 _Looks like it's happening now._ Eren placed his firewood down and sat. "You know." She joined him. "When did you figure it out?"

"I didn't know you'd lost your memories. I thought it had to do with your being eaten during the Battle for Trost. I've heard a near-death experience will often change a person and put things into perspective." She fiddled with her scarf. "I was happy about the change because you seemed happier. Calmer. More accepting."

"The experience in Trost, and everything that happened after, it changed my life." Eren worded his reply carefully. "Made me more aware. I'm not the Eren Yeager you've always known. He's gone. He was changed having experienced what he did and will never be the same again."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot almost everything. I barely remembered a handful of people and my own name. It was terrifying. I couldn't exactly tell everyone in that moment. Fear twists people's minds and they were scared shitless and already thought I was some monster. But I needed help. So I told Armin. A few memories were already coming back to me and I figured it was probably a temporary thing. There was no need to panic you over it and cause people to question my loyalty."

"But over a month has passed and you still haven't regained everything."

"No," Eren admitted. "I know more now. A lot more. But not everything. I should have expected you to figure out something was wrong and told you myself what had happened."

A crease appeared in her brow. "You would say weird things and the way you _think_ became different. It was too short of a time for you to change so much as a person. Your manner of speaking or the way you carried yourself couldn't be explained by a near-death experience, not really. It just didn't feel right to me. But Armin has known you longer than anyone and he's very perceptive. So I kept telling myself I was mistaken. I brought it up to Armin, thinking he would make me see sense, but."

"He told you the truth."

Mikasa brought up her legs, arms resting over them as she hid herself a little.

Eren couldn't help but think of a turtle retreating into her shell. "Look. I didn't tell you because I was scared you'd be so worried about me you'd neglect your own safety to keep my ass safe. Which, if you'll recall, is exactly what happened." His eyes fell to her ribs, shivering as the cracking sound filled his ears.

"You're a Titan-Shifter. Your life is worth more than the rest of ours."

Eren felt uncomfortable at her words.

"All I want is to stay by your side," she said softly. "To be able to fight with you and to keep you safe."

Eren's mind was scrambling. Was she talking in a romantic sense? _I can't tell!_ This Mikasa and her Eren shared a deep bond. Was his own crush on her putting a rosy tint on her words when she could mean something else entirely? After some struggle, he decided to play it safe. "Okay," he said, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around her. "I'm not good with this touchy-feely stuff." He was, but not his other-self. Eren couldn't meet her eyes, staring off into space instead. "You just need to know one thing: you're one of the most important people to me and I care about you a great deal. You don't need to be attached to my hip for that be true. And I'm sorry for not telling you about the memory loss sooner. I should have told you, trusted you. And I'm glad you know now."

Mikasa leaned into his touch, resting against his neck as he rubbed her arm. "Thank you."

Eren mentally patted himself on the back. He thought he handled that well.

* * *

"How're the kids doing?" Hannes sat in a hospital bed, missing most of his left arm.

"They're good," Hange replied, Moblit standing behind her.

Hannes hung his head in shame. "I don't think I can face them again after failing so miserably."

"You killed a Titan and faced another. That's very impressive."

"But not the one I wanted to kill. The one that killed their mother. The one that frightened me so much I couldn't even lift my sword to fight when I first saw it."

"But you _did_ fight this time. It doesn't matter if you didn't win. You tried to protect them. You fought. And survived. Trust me, that means a lot," Hange said firmly.

"Where are they?"

"They're in an undisclosed location to learn more about Eren's Titan and Shifting."

Hannes nodded. "Right. You want to use him to seal Wall Maria."

"Yes." Hange leaned back in her chair. "But, in the meantime, before I join them, I have a favor to ask. Something interesting came to light recently and must be verified immediately."

"What do you want to know?"

"I need the positions and schedules of the Garrison soldiers stationed on Wall Rose. Which area of the Wall is the least secure?"

Hannes became alarmed. "Do you think our enemies will try and attack from there?!"

"No, no," she reassured, shaking her head. "Nothing like that. There's just something that needs to be confirmed."

"You're being awfully cryptic, but okay. I trust you, and the Survey Corps." Hannes informed her of an area east of Trost. There was a curve of the Wall that faced an open field both inside Rose's territory and Maria's as well.

"We're going to take up some equipment in crates." Hange would have a hard time explaining the tools she and her squad wanted to bring up. Their purpose would be obvious when the Garrisons saw it.

"It'll be fine. You study Titans for the Corps, don't you? No one will mind if you say you just want to keep an eye out for any Titans who're active at night. Not that any have been spotted since that encounter at Utgard, thank the Goddesses."

"It's a good excuse for why we might be up there all night," Hange said. "Thanks."

"Will you tell me what it is that you're investigating?"

"I can't."

"I figured," Hannes said, sighing. "Thought I'd ask on the off chance."

"Thank you for your time, Hannes."

Hange, along with Moblit, met up with the rest of her squad outside and rode in nervous silence. It was evening by the time they arrived at the base of Wall Rose. The Garrisons stationed gave them no trouble and she and her squad soon left them far behind.

"Careful," Hange said, overseeing her subordinates. As a precaution, they were testing the side of the Wall Rose facing Maria's territory. She would hold a lantern as Moblit and Nifa worked to carefully tear a hole into the Wall one brick at a time. They would take the bricks and stack them on a wooden slab. Abel and Keiji would then pull it up to the top of the Wall using a small pulley system they'd set up.

Unfortunately, no matter how much they tried, they couldn't even put a scratch on it. "Well, this does confirm what Eren said about it being made of hardened Titans," Hange said, standing atop the Wall with her squad.

"What do we do now Squad Leader?" Nifa asked. "The Wallists will claim it's because the Walls are heaven's gifts and refuse to accept the truth."

"Anyone with common sense would believe it," Keiji said.

"The Wallists!" Hange slapped a fist into her palm. "Of course! The fanatics might believe that but the people who know the truth? They will become panicked that we're figuring the truth out."

"Squad Leader?" Abel said.

"I have an idea."

The following morning, she sat at the edge of the Wall, one knee drawn up.

"Squad Leader, I've brought him," Moblit said.

"What is the meaning one this?" Pastor Nick demanded, looking harassed. "Your man here accosted me and forcibly dragged me here! I will not stand for this!"

Hange stood and faced him. "Wanna tell me why there are Colossal-type Titans in the Walls?" She went straight to the point, giving him a cold look.

Blood drained from his face at her words. "I-I don't know what—"

"Don't lie." A bout of inspiration hit Hange and she added, "One of the Shifters we were chasing gave it away."

"And you believed him?"

"We had Eren secretly transform last night. He hardened his skin and broke a part of the Wall and we saw an eye belonging to a massive Colossal-type Titan."

Pastor Nick gasped and knelt by the edge to look down. "You can't let it see the light of day!" His shoulders dropped when he saw no hole.

 _He fell for it!_ Hange folded her arms. "Why not?"

"Wait! You tricked me!" A stubborn look crossed his face and he straightened up. "Get me down from this Wall this instant!"

Hange couldn't keep her anger at bay. "That's it?!" She grabbed his collar. "That's all you have to say?!" All the emotional turmoil that had kept her up through the night poured out. The frustration and rage and worthlessness of all the Scouts sacrificing their lives to further humanity's cause when many already knew the truth surged to the surface. She threatened to beat the truth out of Nick and then dangled him from the edge. Yet no matter what abuse and threats she hurled at him, the pastor kept his mouth shut.

"I have work to do! So let me back down!" Pastor Nick clenched his jaw, defiance clear in his eyes. He was done talking.

Hange shoved him away, disgusted. "Get him out of my sight." Once Moblit led him away she left to find Nifa, Abel, and Keiji at the base of the Wall. "Moblit is escorting Pastor Nick down, she told them. "Follow him and report back everything he does. Be discrete."

"Roger!" The three saluted and left.

Hange was certain Pastor Nick would try to make contact with others who also knew. The truth of the Walled Titans was supposed to remain secret and Pastor Nick would tell his cohorts about the Survey Corps finding out. _If he won't give it up, maybe one of them will._ At the very least, they would see who else knew and just how deeply this conspiracy to keep them in the dark ran. In the meantime, she was going to look into the Reiss family.

* * *

Annie was losing her mind.

She wanted to break free of her wretched, dank cell and run home. But her body couldn't respond to her commands and the gag kept from biting her tongue. The guards used to taunt her to try and frighten her. It had been terrifying at first. Now she more or less welcomed it to ward off the loneliness. Stripped of everything and dressed in a white shaft, they kept her alive using an IV drip. It was utterly humiliating not having any control over her bodily functions, suffering the embarrassment of the guards cleaning her up. The women never failed to make a snide remark and she wished she could break free and see just how confident they were taunting her then.

When she had first woken up, an intense, brown-haired woman with spectacles had been peering down at her. Annie had tried to move and realized, to her horror, she couldn't. Had they cut off her arms and legs like that freak of a human Corporal Levi had threatened? The woman had introduced herself as Hange Zoe and explained how the Survey Corps captured her.

Despair had clutched her heart.

Eerily the woman, Hange, had smiled. "No need to make that face. We haven't even started the torture yet. You had a lot of fun murdering my fellow Scouts, didn't you? Soon we'll give you your proper dues for that."

Annie had felt sick, face paling, fear clear on her face.

"You look so pitiful I almost feel bad."

Hange's words brought out her anger. Annie did not want to be pitted. Did not want the woman seeing her scared and vulnerable and had forced herself to stare back defiantly. Like hell she would allow them to reduce her to a simpering, frightened idiot.

Hange had sighed loudly. "Alas, we'll have to wait on what to do with you until Erwin finishes getting reamed by the powers-that-be for tricking them into thinking Eren was on the loose and running around without supervision." She had left after that with a cheery wave.

Annie had spent the endless hours beating herself up for falling for their plot.

She was pretty good at reading people and had felt something was wrong when Armin asked for her help to set Eren free. When they'd bought her to the staircase leading down into the tunnel, she had started to prepare herself. But then Eren let her go. The government was furious with Erwin and the Survey Corps. Everyone was talking about it. She was sure Nile hadn't been lying and believed what he said. Annie could easily remember Eren's dislike of Christa. Christa was kind to everyone and they were at least polite to her back even if they didn't go ga-ga over her, believing she was some sort of deity. But it hadn't escaped her notice Eren didn't seem to care much for her and avoided her.

It had made sense. She'd thought the plan Armin mentioned to overturn the court-martial was to hand over Christa in exchange for Eren's, and Jean's, freedom.

 _You fool_ , she chided herself. She had never imagined they'd use such a sly tactic to get her. It wasn't their MO. The sneaky plan was something she might have expected from any other countries who were familiar with the concept of spies and underhanded tactics. That type of thinking was completely out of character for the Survey Corps.

Noise came from outside her cell. Two news guards came and relieved the ones who had been posted outside her cell.

From the anger and hatred some of the guards had for her and the things they'd said, they were clearly part of the Survey Corps and had lost friends during the 57th Expedition. A part of her heart went out to them, acknowledging their pain and feeling guilty. The hardened Warrior and the scared little girl who just wanted to go back to her father, they didn't regret their actions, though.

Eyes closed, Annie bemoaned her fate for the nth time since setting foot on the island. She was sick of the damn place and just wanted to go home and be left alone in peace.

As the days passed, to keep the fear at bay, she had taken to studying her guards. There were always two guards, one male, one female—in case she needed to be cleaned up. Sometimes they were Survey Corps members, sometimes MPs. They rotated fairly regularly. How much time passed between every shift she didn't know.

Hange didn't return. At first, Annie had told herself it was their way of torturing her by forcing her to imagine everything they would do to her and told herself to not let it get to her. It had been excruciatingly difficult, though. Then, based on some of the things the guards said—the MPs weren't as careful with what they blabbed—it seemed something urgent was happening. A pressing enough situation kept popping up that she was being put on the back burner again and again. Annie hoped that Reiner and Bertolt were giving them hell and hoped they would come to save her.

With nothing else to do, she spent a chunk of the time trying to figure out how to get herself out of the mess she'd landed in. Eventually, an idea came to her. _It won't help me escape, but—_

Footsteps bounced off the walls. They were unfamiliar. She didn't have much variety when it came to her guards. A knot of fear twisted in her gut wondering if Erwin and Hange had finally come to torture her. Her guards had just changed so they couldn't be new replacements. Based on the heaviness and the timing between the footsteps, one was a tall man. Was it Erwin Smith?

"Hey, you're not supposed to be down here. Who let—"

Annie froze when his words turned to wet gurgles. The cracking sound that came next told Annie the other guard's neck had been broken. A whistling sound filled the air as keys jingled. Whoever was entering her cell, she realized with dread, was definitely not part of the Survey Corps. Had they come to assassinate her?

Panic began to overtake her. It only increased exponentially when she saw the bearded man. He seemed to remember her, too.

"Well, well, ain't this a surprise."

His voice sent chills down her back. One meeting was all it had taken for her to determine something was off about him. He was dangerous. Last time they met she had barely managed to escape him.

"You know her, Kenny?"

"Remember that little mouse I told ya about that escaped into the sewers?"

The blonde-haired woman turned to her in boredom. "It was her?"

"Looks like the little mouse is a Titan. Who'd have thought?" Kenny showed his teeth, smiling maliciously.

Annie wanted to scream.

"What's the matter, little mouse? Ain't happy to see yer papa?"

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


	16. Treason

**Chapter 16: Treason**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Previously** : New secrets about Titans come to light. Eren and Mikasa have a talk about his memory loss. Hange orders Pastor Nick to be tailed. Kenny and Traute kidnap Annie.

* * *

Pastor Nick stopped pacing in the empty church when he saw them. "There you are!"

Djel Sannes listened grimly as the pastor rushed out what had happened. "Slow down. You're not making any sense."

"The Survey Corps has found out about the Walled Titans," he said more calmly.

"What?" Ralph, Sannes's partner, said, bewildered. "How could they know about them?"

"I don't know. One of them dragged me up to Wall Rose and they tried to get me to talk." Pastor Nick was sweating. "They wanted to know who else knew and what more we were hiding. This could be disastrous if they open their big mouths. They must be silenced."

"Who told them about the Walled Titans? If they knew to check, that means someone must have tipped them off," Sannes concluded.

"It was those damned Marleyan trespassers they were chasing to get one of their comrades back. He let something slip." Shame covered Pastor Nick's face. "They couldn't break through the Wall to check so they tricked me into confirming it instead. That damned woman Hange..."

"The Survey Corps have always been an annoyance. But now they're becoming a pain in the ass. We'll get to the bottom of this," Sannes said to him. "You need to get out of here. We don't know how far these lunatics will go to get to the bottom of this."

Pastor Nick's face paled and he nodded readily. "I'll leave for Mitras at once."

"I always knew those Survey Corps bastards would become more trouble than they're worth," Ralph grumbled as they left.

Sannes glanced over his shoulder and continued walking. "Yeah. They should have been crushed a long time ago."

* * *

Hange waited patiently for Erwin's response. As soon as a messenger came to tell her the commander had woken up, she had dropped everything to go see him, telling him the truth of the Titans and Eren's recovered memories concerning the Walled Titans as well as the island. As a precaution, after hearing what her subordinates had to say and the delicate situation they were in, she had snuck into the hospital wearing civilian clothes before stealing a white coat and pretending to be a doctor checking in on Erwin.

An unsettling smile came over Erwin's face.

"That's not quite the reaction I expected," Hange said.

"We've taken a step—no, a giant leap forward."

"I wish I could see it as optimistically as you do," she said gloomily.

"Where's Eren?"

"He's off with his squad, training. I'll be joining them later today."

"And Historia? Have you learned anything about her family? Why she is capable of triggering Eren's memories."

"Yes, I've been looking into the Reiss family. Unfortunately, I don't know why she can make Eren remember his father's memories. I did learn that five years ago, some bandits attacked the chapel where the Reiss family was praying and killed almost everyone. Rod Reiss was the only one who made it out. His wife and children perished."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Five years ago. The same year the enemy Shifters came over and breached Wall Maria. Odd coincidence."

"I thought so, too. And speaking of Historia, she told Bertolt we caught Annie. Apparently, Ymir somehow stole her Titan power from one of their comrades and they will punish her for it. So Historia wants us to offer them a trade. While I do agree that Ymir will be more useful to us than Annie, better to have a Shifter who wants to join our side than one that will fight us tooth and nail, but—"

"We don't know if they want to do the trade," Erwin said.

"Exactly." Hange nodded. "That's what I said. But Bertolt is in love with Annie. And Reiner is, by all accounts, not one to leave his comrades behind. Not his real ones, anyway. And there's the Beast Titan, who is an unknown variable. It's possible they'll take back the power Ymir stole. But a trade will get them their comrades back without a hassle. Personally, I'm still debating if it's worth the risk."

Gears seemed to be spinning behind Erwin's eyes and she gave him a minute to take that in before continuing.

"There's something else you should know. I had my subordinates follow Pastor Nick since our little talk on the Wall yesterday. They caught him secretly meeting up with policemen from the capital. My subordinates weren't able to get too close, though. One of the men noticed and they were forced to stay behind. The policemen didn't seem to be the run-of-the-mill MPs. Considering the circumstances, I figured it would be easier to move around in civilian clothes," she said, gesturing to her outfit, "instead of the Survey Corps uniform. Less likely to catch attention this way."

"I can't imagine Pastor Nick telling just anyone about this," Erwin agreed. "As you said, whomever he told must also know about the truth. Now, there are rumors of some secret division within the Military Police, a shadowy group of MPs that supposedly doesn't answer to the same superiors as the rest of the military and are exempt from the law. Nile used to gossip to me about them when we were trainees."

"If that's true, if their command structure isn't like the rest of the military, Zackly isn't the one this secret police would report to. It can only be the Assembly. They and the king are the only authority higher than the commander-in-chief. If these shady MPs are reporting to them, then they know about the Walled Titans. Which means..."

"The king and his advisors must know the truth of the outside world," Erwin finished.

"That's a dangerous conclusion."

"But it explains a lot. Why they're so against the Survey Corps. They can't exactly forbid us outright without raising some suspicion. So they use taxes as an excuse. It's why technological development is such an issue. If serious strides are made in that area, it could make it easier for us to explore and learn everything for ourselves. Then there's the Wallist connection. If the church has backing from the Assembly, it explains why they have so much power and influence. They are actually part of the government and work in a rather creative way to keep people from learning the truth about the Walls."

"The real question is, why? Why keep everyone in the dark?" Hange said, puzzled. "What could possibly come of it?"

"I don't know."

From the look on his face, Hange knew something was cooking in his head. "What's on your mind, Erwin?"

"Treason."

* * *

"What the fuck, Yeager? That was pathetic!" Levi yelled incredulously from the sidelines.

Eren spat out a few blades of grass. "Just getting warmed up!"

"Take this seriously," Jean said, standing over him. "I know you can fight better than that."

"Shouldn't we be training with my Titan form so I can learn to harden my skin?"

"Like I told you," Levi explained impatiently, "I want to see what you can do. How good of a fighter you are and which areas you need to improve in because that is something I can teach you, while hardening is something you can practice on your own. Try listening next time."

"But you know I'm good at fighting. I beat the Armored Titan in hand-to-hand. Annie was the only Shifter who could have given me trouble, but we've got her."

"I want to see for myself how well-versed you are in martial arts. Besides, for all you know there could be other Titan-Shifters out there who're better at fighting than Annie," Levi replied.

 _Other Me, now would be a really good time to show up_. Eren tried frantically to somehow hail Eren II. It didn't work.

"Jean, switch out with Mikasa," Levi called out to the two.

"Thank you!" Connie cried out from where Mikasa had him in a headlock. Off to the side, Historia was sparring with Sasha.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked quietly, a knowing look on her face.

Eren was suddenly glad she was in on the secret. "I, um, I kinda forgot how to fight," he told her sheepishly.

"You lost your memories?" Panic flashed across her face.

"No, no." Eren didn't want her thinking he had brain damage. Although he was sure Levi would beg to differ. "More like I remembered the moves in the heat of the moment. I still have my muscle memories, of course, but I don't know the actual moves, you know?"

Mikasa nodded. "Your reflexes should still be intact. Failing against me won't look suspicious. So just do your best. I'll hold back."

"Quit whispering," Levi said. "You can flirt later."

Mikasa took up a fighting pose. Focused on her, Eren unconsciously took up a fighting pose himself. Then she came at him. _This is her holding—_ He couldn't even waste time thinking, too busy dodging her punches. He surprised himself twice more when his body reacted instinctively and tried to do some cool moves before his brain could think. Unsurprisingly, Mikasa countered him flawlessly and pinned him seconds later.

"Reiner must have been a shit fighter if you beat him with these skills," Levi said, not impressed.

Eren didn't pay him much attention. He was all too focused on the pretty girl sitting on top of him. _Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner._ He would die of embarrassment and never be able to look her in the eyes ever again. "Uh, Mikasa, if you don't move we're both going to end up in a very awkward situation."

She was confused at first. Her face turned the prettiest shade of pink when it hit her. "Sorry."

Eren sat up. "It's okay." Then he got an idea on how to avoid sparing.

 _"_ _Oh, hell no,"_ Eren II said, finally appearing. _"I'm not letting you shred more of my dignity by telling Captain Levi you got a boner so you can get out of sparring. Move over."_

 _"_ _Happy to."_

Eren mostly played the part of the backseat driver as Levi had Eren II spar against their friends to see how he would do against different opponents.

Next they moved on to the exciting part: trying to get his Titan skin to harden. Unfortunately, it went nowhere. It was just like when he had tried to find out if his Titan had any abilities during his time with the original Squad Levi. Except now that he'd met and fought the Female Titan, he had really thought crystallizing was something his Titan might be capable of doing since the Female Titan and his Titan were similar physically, especially compared to the Armored and the Colossal Titans' physiques. _Apparently not_.

Levi stood before Rogue. "You look like you're trying to take a shit but it won't come out."

 _"_ _I don't think it's working,"_ Eren commented, bored, as his twin continued trying to harden his skin. _"Give it up, dude. You should know your limit and when to stop."_

"Take a lunch break," Levi said, walking away. "We'll start again after."

 _"_ _Let me try this time."_ But Eren had about as much success as Eren II. That was to say none. Giving up, he handed back the control to Eren II who wanted to keep trying.

Hange arrived that evening bearing the news of Erwin's awakening. It was a great relief to Eren and his friends and they exchanged bright smiles. She next confirmed Eren II's father's memories about the Walled Titans and how Pastor Nick had reacted when she confronted him about it.

"We should be careful," Hange said. "They know we're on to the truth."

"Do you think they'll try to silence us?" Connie asked nervously.

"I can't say I don't think they're capable of such a thing." Hange glanced at Eren II. "Have you had any more new memories or any success with hardening?"

Eren snorted.

 _"_ _Immature idiot."_ Eren II almost rolled his eyes. "The answer to both is no, unfortunately."

"We'll try again tomorrow. I can't wait!" Hange squealed. "I have so many things I want to do to your body!"

Eren II almost choked on his tea.

"Yeah, maybe Hange can help you with that hardening thing, Eren," Jean said with a straight face while the rest of their friends tried hard not to laugh.

Eren badly wanted to share a retort with his twin to get to Jean, but it would embarrass Mikasa so he kept quiet.

"Shut up, Horse-Face," Eren II grumbled, glaring.

 _"_ _Hey, by the way, exactly how much do you know about the Walled Titans and Ragako?"_ Eren asked as the squad split up to do chores.

 _"_ _I know the gist of it,"_ Eren II replied grimly. _"Tell me everything you've learned and spare no details."_

* * *

Rod Reiss cleared his throat to get their attention. When Kenny and his second-in-commander turned around, he shot the girl in the cot a nervous look.

"What brings yer highness here?" Kenny asked casually, not at all mindful of the blood staining his clothes and his face.

"Perhaps we can talk elsewhere," Rod suggested, wanting to get out the dank underground cell and its stench and into the warm sunlight.

"Nonsense. Ain't nothin to be scared off. We've given her only some water to starve and weaken her body so she can't transform. We even cut off her arms and legs," Kenny explained cheerfully, pointing to the bucket of limbs by the end of the cot. "So yer safe."

Rod suppressed a shiver. Kenny was a rabid dog. But he was a necessary evil. Rod was well aware of his plan to steal the power of the Founding Titan for himself and become king. He was not concerned, though, as the man was an Ackerman. His efforts would be futile. Until then, he would keep his mouth shut and use Kenny to fix the mess caused by that horrid man who had stolen the Founding Titan from Frieda and killed their family. "There's a problem. The Scouts have found out about the Walled Titans."

Traute raised an eyebrow. "How's that possible?"

"Seems one of the Marleyans let something slip to tip them off and they checked Wall Rose. Regardless, this must be contained."

"The First Interior Squad should be able to handle that." Traute crossed her arms. "Why send us in?"

"This thing is too big and we can't risk a leak. And, we've finally found it. The Founding Titan."

That got their attention, especially Kenny's. "Who has it?" Kenny asked.

"Eren Yeager."

"I thought he had a different Titan." Traute frowned, tilting her head.

"He does. But also the Founding Titan." Rod had not believed it at first. Yet there was no denying it. The Founding Titan's power had been used to control the Pure Titans to attack the Titan that had been about to kill the Yeager boy and his friend. Rod couldn't figure out how the boy had done it, but it was undefinably the Founding Titan's power. "His father stole the power from Frieda and passed on it on to him." After learning of Eren commanding the Titans, he'd had the boy investigated. His family's killer and Eren's father, Grisha's, descriptions had matched.

"So the father attacked Frieda and passed on the power to his son to keep us from finding him," Kenny said, misunderstanding.

Rod didn't feel the need to correct him and share about the Curse of Ymir, which may have been the true cause. "You'll work with the First Interior squad," he said instead. "I'll have Sannes take the lead. He and his men will find Eren Yeager and my daughter Historia. That's where the Anti-Personnel Squad will come it. You'll ensure their safe delivery to me. The Scouts will attempt to get their Shifter back so you must protect us. Then I can have Historia eat Eren and return the Founding Titan back where it belongs. And since they know the truth, the squads of Levi and Hange Zoe can't be allowed to live anyway."

"Hope I get a shot at Humanity's Strongest Soldier," Kenny snickered.

Rod wrinkled his nose when he looked at Annie. "Has she said anything?"

"She was already starved and isolated before we took her so her revolve was low and she was easy to crack," Traute said. "We took out the blade the Scouts used to cut her brain off from her body so we could interrogate her properly."

"Little mouse tried to hold out at first, but we finally managed to get some answers after we _questioned_ her at length." Kenny smirked darkly.

Rod pointedly avoided looking at the tools of torture on the small cart.

"It also helped that she had little love for her country." Traute frowned, arms folded over her chest. "Unfortunately, she's become unresponsive. Just when we were starting to get somewhere, too..."

"It's because you took the blade out," Rod said, quickly figuring it out. "My brother once told me he could survive a fatal head injury by moving his consciousness to his spine." He met Kenny's eyes, referring to his attempt on Uri's life. "The blade was cutting her off from her Titan power. Once she regained access to it, she was able to transfer her brain functions to her spine. When the interrogation stopped, she was able to move her consciousness."

"So yer telling me we can't interrogate her cause we took a lunch break and she put herself out of our reach?"

"How long can she keep it up?" Traute asked. "Can she hear us now?" She appeared to view it as a challenge. "Does she still feel pain? Can we force her out? What if—"

"Forget about her," Rod interrupted impatiently. "She's not going anywhere. Right now, the most important thing is to get Eren and Historia out of the Survey Corps' grasp." He turned to the cot. "This one can be dealt with later."

* * *

Ymir reread her letter to Historia and folded it up neatly. She stood from the desk and went to lie on her bed.

She, Reiner, and Bertolt had arrived at the edge of the island in the morning the day after her kidnapping. Ymir had felt a strange mix of emotions upon seeing the ship docked there. She hadn't protested when they forced her to board at gunpoint, only asking for a pen and a piece of paper so she could write a letter to Historia. Reiner had accepted her request and soon after she was put in a tiny room with no windows, he had delivered the stationary and kept an eye on her as she wrote the letter. They had kept her there since, only allowing her to leave to use the facilities.

Many days had passed since then. It was rather difficult to tell exactly how many. Her best estimate based on the meals provided was a week. Ymir had tried to keep herself occupied by thinking about the good memories she'd been given a chance to make, trying not to wonder if they'd decided her fate yet. She succeeded most of the time. Ymir could live with a death sentence. It was not knowing her fate, the waiting around to find out with nothing to distract her, that was the unbearable part. She shook her head, unwilling to fall into that hole again. Instead she would take the time to cherish the memories she'd made for as long as possible, grateful she was allowed more time to live according to her own choices.

The door opened to reveal a young woman with long black hair. It was the same woman who brought Ymir her meals. "Hello, I'm Pieck," she introduced herself for the first time. "Follow me, please."

Up on the deck of the ship awaited Reiner, Bertolt, and the man Ymir guessed was the Beast Titan.

"Ah, you must be Ymir. I'm Zeke. A pleasure to meet you. I hope you haven't found your stay too unpleasant."

"Have you decided if I'm going to be sent to Marley?" Ymir went straight to the point, ignoring the pleasantries. She had spent enough time churning it over in her head what they were planning to do with her and just wanted a straight answer.

"Yes, we have," Reiner replied and Ymir braced herself. "We're going to trade you for Annie."

In all honestly, despite knowing how they felt about Annie, Ymir had not seen that coming. Had not truly believed they would risk losing her Titan after they had lost it once already, especially when they had no real proof of Historia's claim. "I didn't think you'd actually listen to Historia's offer," she admitted. "She doesn't exactly speak for the Survey Corps. Or Paradis Island."

"While that may be true, we'll still keep you around," Zeke said, sipping from a mug. The wind carried the scent over. It smelled like coffee. "The Survey Corps is bound to head for Shinganshina at some point. If they do bring Annie with them we'll make an exchange. If not, no harm done. After all, they won't be making it out alive," he said easily.

"You're very confident in yourselves. That's it, huh? That's why you're willing to bring me there and risk losing my Titan again when Historia could have been lying her ass off."

"With War Chief Zeke and Pieck with us, we're guaranteed to win," Reiner told her.

Ymir mentally noted Pieck was likely a Titan-Shifter. Not that she planned to attempt an escape—since they intended to make a trade—but it was good to know just the same. "They have Eren and Corporal Levi and Mikasa."

"They still won't stand a chance and we'll get Annie back," Bertolt said, looking determined. "This time, I'll be fighting, too."

"Annie was _supposedly_ captured by the military nine days ago," Zeke said. "If that's true, they've probably tortured her to learn about the outside world. But it will all be for naught when they get to Shinganshina."

Ymir didn't miss the tension in Reiner and Bertolt at the mention of Annie being tortured. Zeke appeared somewhat regretful but not all that bothered. "So that's the other reason why you want to bring me along," she said. "By the time they come to retake Wall Maria, they'll have gotten everything they need out of Annie and she will be disposable. If they don't see me there, they'll kill her. Corporal Levi doesn't strike me as a forgiving man. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to cut off Annie's head and throw it your way."

"Shut up!" Bertolt snapped at her.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. She killed a lot of Scouts, including some of his men. You think he'll ever forgive or forget that?"

"Well, you are correct," Pieck said, leaning against the railing. "Once they've interrogated her and gotten what they need, she'll be all but useless to keep around. The only benefit left that she could provide them will be as an asset they can trade to get you back. I'm sure if they have her they'll bring her when they come to seal the breached Wall. If it looks like they'll lose, I don't doubt they'll kill Annie out of spite and to at least prevent us from getting the Female Titan back. Not that they're aware her power will get passed to an Eldian baby and it will take time to find that new Shifter. But it will still be troublesome for us."

"But again, I sincerely doubt they actually have Annie," Zeke said dismissively. "I can't imagine how they could have possibly captured her. From what Reiner and Bertolt told me, Eren can't harden his skin like Annie and even if he could, she's the superior martial artist."

"What about Historia? Reiner said she was important to you guys for whatever reason so you want her alive, right?" Ymir knew Historia would never stay back. Clearly the Warriors planned to leave no one other than Eren alive. And they were so sure of themselves that they were willing to bring her along without a guarantee there would even be a trade. Ymir did not want Historia to become one of the casualties.

"Yes, we will take her if we get the opportunity," Pieck said. "But she's not our priority."

"Time for you to go back to your cell." Reiner took a step forward.

"Actually, Reiner, I'd like to chat a little more with Ymir." Zeke stared at her. "What can you tell me about Eren Yeager?"

Ymir crossed her arms. "I'm not telling you anything. And even if I wanted to I couldn't." She shrugged. "I barely knew him."

"I see."

"These two here," Ymir said, jerking her thumb over to Reiner and Bertolt, "were closer to him. I'm sure it'd have hurt less if I'd been the one to stick the knife in their backs."

Soon she was returned to her room, taking one last lungful of clear, fresh air. She didn't know when they'd let her out again. _They can't keep me in here too long_. The Warriors didn't know exactly when the Survey Corps would go out. They usually took four to five weeks between expeditions. Zeke had said Annie was captured nine days ago. One day later had been the impromptu expedition to get her back. If the Survey Corps kept to schedule, they wouldn't leave for at least three weeks. Plus she added another few days it would take for them to get to Wall Maria. They would probably try to avoid fighting Titans in order to converse energy, supplies, and soldiers. And they couldn't move at night.

Ymir estimated she would spend about three weeks on the ship before going to Wall Maria. The Survey Corps would take easily a month from today to get to Wall Maria. In fact, they may take even longer. Knowing they would be facing their biggest challenge yet, they may want to take more time to ensure they were thoroughly prepared. _So at least six weeks from now. But about five for us_. The Warriors were obviously going to want to get to Wall Maria earlier to set up an ambush.

Thinking of Historia _,_ she sighed longingly, eyes closed. Five weeks seemed both too long and too short of a time. Ymir badly wanted to see her again. But she also dreaded their reunion. The Warriors planned to annihilate the entire Corps, without whom Paradis Island was screwed. Majority of the Military Police was a joke. The Garrisons were the largest division and not as bad as the Military Police, but most of them were inexperienced in dealing with either human foes or Titans. _If the Survey Corps doesn't win this battle, Paradis Island is as good as lost_.

Her thoughts turned next to Eren. He had so much potential. Could he master hardening as well as using the Founding Titan within such a short time frame, though? Especially since he didn't even know what the power was, where it came from, or the full extent of it. And he wasn't of royal blood, either.

Ymir wondered how she could provide the Survey Corps aid in the battle. She knew the Warriors would find a way to keep her from being useful.

* * *

Two MPs stood as a flesh barrier between Erwin and the door. The stairs on the opposite side plunged into darkness, leading to the underground cells, one of which was occupied by Annie Leonhart.

"You're not allowed to see the prisoner, Commander," the impassive woman said.

"I want to question her. Her comrades are still out running free. We need information."

"Apologies, Commander," the other MP said. "But we have our orders. We're not to allow anyone to see the prisoner."

"Chief Zackly—"

"We're here on order of the Assembly, not Chief Zackly."

"And why does the Assembly not want Leonhart questioned?" Erwin asked.

"We're only following orders," was all she had to say.

Knowing he would get nothing more out of them, Erwin left. It was about what he had expected. Hange had said yesterday that the king's advisers were stonewalling Zackly. _They don't want us talking to Annie and learning the truth_. It was a little too late for that already. Learning about Walled Titans and the fact that they were on a piece of land surrounded by water had made Erwin realize just how out of depth they really were. And he had a feeling they had only scratched the surface of the truth.

The current government was too incompetent. _If we are to survive they must be replaced with more capable leadership_. Erwin took a carriage to the main courthouse. One of the perks of being a commander, and one that was respected and liked by the commander-in-chief, was that he didn't have to wait to make an appointment to see Zackly.

"How are you feeling? I heard you fell into a coma," Zackly said after they exchanged pleasantries.

Erwin took a seat across from the chief. "I'm doing well. I just came from trying to see Annie Leonhart."

Zackly's face showed his displeasure. "Yes, the Assembly has been throwing all their weight into pressuring me to hand her over. Cleary there's something big going on here they don't want us finding out. The more they push, the harder I'm inclined to push back. And I do." A spark appeared in his eyes. "I can feel it in my bones, Erwin. There's something big here. And it's worth fighting against them."

His words gave Erwin courage. "I initially planned to get Commander Pixis's support first so I could get yours as well. But hearing you say that I believe I can safely ask for your help in this matter now."

"What are you asking?"

"First, let me share some interesting details that were brought to my attention by one of my squad leaders. Eren Yeager recovered some of his father's memories. One of which led him to conclude that the Walls are made of Colossal-type Titans standing side by side."

It wasn't often one took Darius Zackly by surprise. "What're you saying? That can't be possible," he said, disbelief clear in his voice.

"It is," Erwin continued. "It's been confirmed by Hange Zoe. And there's more. Apparently, we're on something called an island. It's a piece of land surrounded by water." He watched the connections form on Zackly's face as it morphed from dismay to calculating. "You can see where I'm going with all of this, yes?"

"I do," Zackly said in a measured tone.

"Does that mean you will help me?"

"As eager as I am to have a revolution, I'd rather not hang because it was ill-executed."

"We will not move forward without a proper plan first, of course. All the key players will be in place before we attempt to overthrow the monarchy." Simply saying such a thing could get him the rope.

"I assume you'll be talking to Pixis after this and get his support."

"That's correct."

"My people are loyal to me and won't rat you out to the Assembly of King Fritz. Still, just to be safe we should go with a cover story for this meeting. You came here right after trying to see Leonhart so that's a good cover. We can say you wanted to be allowed to see her and I told you the Assembly doesn't want that. Then I went on to scold you for chasing after the Armored and the Colossal Shifters without first checking in with me. You were only given the MPs to help boost the Survey Corps' numbers in order to clear out the Titans that had appeared within Wall Rose. The mission was not to run off after Shifters in an attempt to rescue one who had kept herself hidden."

"I would have argued they were given to me and thus were mine to command however I saw fit," Erwin filled in the rest. "That those lives were worth getting a second Titan-Shifter and the knowledge she possessed. But you still dressed me down for failing and losing a third of the force." Although the majority of the lives lost during that mission had been MPs so personally he wasn't too bothered by it.

"I should warn you the Assembly does want to have a word with you about that themselves. It won't shock you to know they don't like you and will use this as one excuse to go after you."

"I figured as much." Erwin shrugged. "I will go talk to Pixis soon then. See if you can keep the Assembly off my back for a few days."

"Consider it done. I'll say I let you leave since I'd already given you a verbal lashing. That they're more than welcome to as well. But you should be out of Sina by then and they'd have to summon you back."

"I'm thinking Trost will be a good place to meet Commander Pixis. By the way, did you get a chance to question Annie?" Erwin asked.

"No," Zackly said, frowning in annoyance. "I only saw her in her cell."

"That's too bad," Erwin said, disappointed. "I was hoping you might have learned something, no matter how small."

"I was thinking of all the ways I could get her to spill her secrets when the orders from the Assembly came down, ruining my fun. I wonder what it would take to break a Shifter. Their regeneration would prove to be such a fun challenge..."

Erwin stood and shook Zackly's hand. "Thank you for your time, Chief."

"Good luck, Erwin."

* * *

 ** _Please Review~_**


End file.
